Las Alas del Deseo
by Grindelwald's
Summary: Remus está loca de amor por Sirius. ¿Se fijará alguna vez el apuesto galán de Hogwarts en el tierno licántropo? ¡Reeditado!
1. La Primera Noche

Hola a todos!! Este es mi primer Fic que no es one-shot así que sean buenos y ténganme paciencia XD!! Esta es una especie de introducción, espero que les guste. Si lo lees por favor deja un review para que yo sepa que alguien esta leyendo mi fic jeje!!

* * *

**La Primera Noche**

Eran las 10:55. La plataforma 9 ¾ de la estación King's Cross estaba repleta de jóvenes magos que se amontonaban para entrar al Hogwarts Express, una locomotora color rojo sangre. En medio de la multitud había un chico muy delgado, de estatura algo baja, con la piel muy blanca y el cabello fino y rubio color miel y unos ojos grandes también de ese color. Ese chico era Remus Lupin. Su madre se encontraba junto a él arreglándole el cabello, que ya se encontraba muy prolijo.

- Mami, suéltame. Dijo Remus, con su vocecita aguda e ingenua.  
- Es que quiero que estés elegante para tu primera noche en Hogwarts. Recuerda lo amable que ha sido Dumbledore al dejarte entrar en el colegio a pesar de tu condición.  
- Sí… Dijo Remus con un dejo de tristeza.

Remus Lupin tenía un secreto. Había sido mordido por un lobo a los tres años y desde entonces se transforma en un lobo todas noches de luna llena. Es decir, Remus era un licántropo. Dumbledore lo había aceptado en el colegio a pesar de su condición y aunque Remus estaba contento por ello le entristecía el hecho de que no iba a tener amigos y de lo que podía suceder si sus compañeros se enteraban de su condición.

- ¡El tren está por salir, adiós hijo mío! Dijo la mamá dándole un fuerte abrazo  
- ¡Adiós mami! Prometo escribirte mucho. Dijo Remus, mientras se dirigía con su maleta al tren.

Estaba tratando de subir las maletas, que eran muy pesadas cuando se le acercó otro chico robusto, más alto que él, con el pelo corto y negro y los ojos de un azul oscuro. "¡Qué guapo!" pensó Remus.

- Déjame que te ayude. Le dijo.  
- Oh, gracias. Dijo Remus en voz baja y ruborizado

El chico subió las maletas con mucha facilidad y se alejó. Remus se dirigió al único compartimiento vacío y se sentó mirando tristemente por la ventanilla. El tren silbó y comenzó a andar. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y aparecieron tres chicos. Uno de ellos era alto, robusto, con el cabello rubio platinado, y los ojos grises. Los otros dos eran corpulentos, por no decir gordos, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos apagados.

- Vete! Necesitamos este compartimiento. Dijo el rubio  
- Oh, es que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Dijo Remus

Los tres chicos sorprendidos por la vocecita aguda y aniñada de Remus se sonrieron.

- Oh! Qué problema! Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? Dijo el rubio con una vocecita aguda imitando a Remus. Los dos chicos corpulentos que lo acompañaban se rieron.  
- Váyanse ya! Dijo Remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- Oh! la niñita va a llorar! -Dijo el rubio con fingida dulzura- Pues lárgate ya asqueroso sangre sucia si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. Dijo volviendo a su normal tono de voz.  
- ¿Qué has dicho? Dijo una voz en el pasillo.

Todos se voltearon. Había dos chicos en el pasillo mirando amenazadoramente al chico rubio. Remus reconoció a uno de ellos. Era el chico guapo que lo había ayudado con las maletas. El que estaba junto a él era casi tan alto como él, aunque no tan robusto, usaba gafas que ocultaban ojos color café y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro.

- Yo te conozco. -Dijo el chico rubio entrecerrando los ojos- Tu eres de la familia Black ¿no es cierto?  
- Exactamente, Sirius Black, y yo no necesito que me digas quién eres, vete ya Malfoy, y déjalo en paz!  
- ¿Te refieres a esa niñita sangre sucia? Dijo Malfoy con desdén señalando a Remus que en ese momento estaba acurrucado en un rincón, con el rostro lloroso - Pues yo haré lo que quiera con él!  
- Déjalo en paz y no lo llames así! O sabrás realmente quién es Sirius Black.

La expresión de furia en el rostro de Sirius fue suficiente para que un asustado Malfoy les hiciera una seña a sus amigos y se fueran de allí.  
Una vez que se quedaron los tres solos el chico con gafas se presentó ante Remus.

- Soy James Potter. Dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
- Remus Lupin. Dijo Remus en voz baja tendiéndole su mano pequeña y delicada.  
- Voy por unos jugos de calabaza. Dijo James y salió del compartimiento.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos. Remus seguía acurrucado en un rincón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sirius se sentó a su lado y le preguntó con voz cálida:

- ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Oh, es que me dijeron cosas horribles. Tengo miedo. Dijo Remus sollozando.  
- No tienes que tener miedo, de ahora en más somos amigos y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Dijo Sirius. Remus se aferró al pecho de Sirius y se secó las lágrimas aferrado a él mientras Sirius acariciaba su cabello.

El tren llegó a su destino y los chicos bajaron. Remus se encontraba con Sirius y James. Le agradaban mucho esos chicos ya que lo trataban muy bien. En especial Sirius; le había gustado tanto como lo había defendido en el tren. Una voz potente lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí!

Los chicos de primer año siguieron a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque que los había llamado. Remus divisó a lo lejos a Malfoy y a sus amigos. Se estremeció y caminó más cerca de Sirius.  
Caminaron por un minuto hasta que llegaron a un lago con muchos botes en la orilla. Hagrid dijo:

- ¡Sólo cuatro por bote!

Remus, Sirius y James se apresuraron a sentarse en un bote alejado. La multitud de chicos se fue dispersando en los distintos botes y quedó un solo chico sin bote. Era bajo y rechoncho con el cabello corto y rizado, el rostro pecoso y los ojos grises. Se acercó tímidamente al bote donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus y James, y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo sentarme? Es que no hay más botes libres.

Tenía la voz áspera y entrecortada.

- Sí, siéntate. Respondió James amablemente  
- Gracias. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa

Una vez que se sentó, se oyó la voz de Hagrid:

- Comiencen a remar.

James agarró uno de los remos y Remus agarró el otro. Remus tiró con toda sus fuerzas pero no pudo mover el remo. Sirius, que estaba distraído se dio cuenta y dijo amablemente quitándole el remo:

- Déjalo. Yo remaré.

Comenzó a remar sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno, como si no le costara nada. Remus se estaba admirando de la fuerza de Sirius cuando el chico nuevo dijo:

- Creo que no presenté. Soy Peter Pettigrew.  
- Yo soy James Potter.  
- Mi nombre es Sirius Black.  
- Soy Remus Lupin.  
- ¿Ustedes saben a que casa van a quedar? Dijo Peter buscando un tema de conversación.  
- Bueno en realidad nadie lo sabe. Pero toda mi familia fue a Gryffindor así que espero ir ahí. Dijo James con orgullo  
- Mi familia fue Slytherin. Pero no sé a donde voy a entrar. Dijo Sirius. Remus notó un breve destello de tristeza en sus ojos.  
- Así que ustedes pertenecen a una familia de magos ¿no?  
- Sí. Respondieron James y Sirius al unísono.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Remus esperando que respondiera algo.

- Yo soy de sangre mezclada. Mi padre era mago pero ya falleció. Mi madre es muggle. Dijo Remus tímidamente

Remus estaba muy nervioso. "¿Le molestará a Sirius que yo no sea de sangre pura?" pensó nervioso. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era la opinión de Sirius y se sonrojó.

Los tres chicos estaban por decir "lo siento" al escuchar lo del padre de Remus pero la voz Hagrid los interrumpió:

- Salgan con cuidado del bote.

Los cuatro salieron del bote y se unieron a la multitud. Caminaron hasta el umbral del castillo. Hagrid golpeó la enorme puerta de roble. Al cabo de unos instantes salió una señora alta con anteojos cuadrados y el cabello recogido en un elegante rodete. Les hizo señas para que entraran. Los chicos entraron al Gran hall de entrada donde muchos chicos, Remus y Peter entre ellos, se quedaron alucinados con el tamaño de la habitación. De repente, la señora alta comenzó a hablar con voz potente:

- Yo soy la profesora McGonagall. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, en instantes se realizará la ceremonia de selección. Cada uno será enviado a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts…

Cuando McGonagall terminó su explicación los hizo pasar al Gran salón. Algunas chicas miraban a Sirius con curiosidad. Otras incluso le silbaban. Sirius se percató de esto y sonrió con suficiencia. James por su parte también recibía miradas femeninas. Pero aparte de Sirius quien recibía mas cantidad de miradas era Lucius Malfoy. La voz de la profesora McGonagall hizo callar a todas las chicas que silbaban. La profesora colocó un taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Repentinamente se abrió una abertura en el sombrero y comenzó a cantar:

No te pido que elogies mi belleza  
Ni que realices una proeza,  
Sólo te pido que me coloques en tu cabeza  
Para que te pueda seleccionar con la debida certeza,  
Puedo enviarte a Gryffindor,  
Donde son valientes y tenaces,  
O puedo mandarte a Ravenclaw,  
Donde son inteligentes y perspicaces,  
También puedo enviarte a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y perseverantes,  
O puedes ir a Slytherin,  
Donde son astutos y sagaces.  
¡Así que pruébame!  
¡Déjame ver tus pensamientos!  
¡No recibirás ningún bofetón!  
¡Y yo te seleccionaré con precisión!

Una vez terminada la canción todos aplaudieron. Luego la profesora McGonagall desenrolló su pergamino y comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno.

- Andrews, Mary  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Black, Bellatrix

Remus miró a Sirius desconcertado. No entendía por qué esa chica tenía el mismo apellido que él. Sirius no le devolvió la mirada.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- Black, Sirius

Sirius caminó con paso firme hacia el taburete sin dejar de notar las miradas femeninas que lo observaban con interés. Se puso el sombrero, y al cabo de unos segundos este anunció:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

En la mesa de Gryffindor las chicas gritaban como locas hasta que McGonagall las hizo callar.  
- Bulstrode, Rita  
- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- Clark, Kenneth  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Crabbe, Robert

Uno de los chicos rechonchos que acompañaban a Malfoy caminó con paso torpe hacia el taburete.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- Dox, Dorothy  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Evans, Lilian  
- ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
- Fawcett, Alan  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Frink, Lara  
- ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
- Goyle, Gary

El otro amigo de Malfoy se dirigió al taburete.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- Greengrass, Pamela  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Heller, Harold  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Kness, Frank  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Lestrange, Rodolphus  
- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- Lupin, Remus

James, le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de suerte. Remus caminó tembloroso hacia el taburete. Se sentó en el taburete y lo último que vio antes de le pusieran el sombrero fue a Sirius deseándole suerte con el pulgar desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Esa imagen le sacó los nervios. pensó contento, pero la voz del sombrero en su oído lo interrumpió.

- Difícil, muy difícil…eres inteligente…estarías bien en Ravenclaw…  
- Por favor envíame a Gryffindor, te lo suplico, quiero estar con él…  
- Mmm… ese deseo es más fuerte que todo lo que yo pueda decir… así que irás a ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Cuando le sacaron el sombrero Remus se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Más feliz lo puso el hecho de que Sirius era el que aplaudía con más fuerza. Se sentó junto a él y Sirius le dijo:

- Qué bueno que quedamos en la misma casa. Además Gryffindor es la mejor casa. Yo quería que venir aquí.  
- Oh, yo también. Dijo Remus. Pero la verdad era que el quería ir a donde Sirius estuviera.

Mientras tanto, MacMillan Hannah era seleccionada para Hufflepuff

- Malfoy, Lucius

Lucius Malfoy se dirigió hacia el taburete mirando vanidosamente a las chicas que lo observaban. Remus se estremeció y Sirius tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa en señal de protección. Remus lo miró agradecido.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- McClaggen, Florence  
- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- McKinnon, Shirley  
- ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
- Narracott, Sophie  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Olson, Nadine  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Parkinson, Rebecca  
- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
- Pettigrew, Peter

Peter fue casi corriendo hasta el taburete. El sombrero estuvo más de un minuto meditando hasta que lo envió a Gryffindor

- Potter, James

James fue con paso firme hasta el taburete. El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
- Rallow, Richard  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Storkman, Colin  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Thompson, William  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Warren, Deborah  
- ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
- Wells, Herman  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
- Wons, Wanda  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
- Zaff, Amanda  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Cuando terminaron de aplaudir a Amanda Zaff se dio por terminada la ceremonia de selección y Dumbledore anunció que comenzaba el banquete.

- ¿Vieron cómo hablaba el sombrero? A mí me dijo que era un típico Gryffindor. Comentó James alegremente  
- A mí me dijo que me iba a mandar a Hufflepuff. Dijo Peter  
- Gryffindor es mucho mejor. Contestó James  
- A mí también me envió directo a Gryffindor. ¿A ti que te dijo el sombrero? Dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia Remus, que se puso muy colorado y contestó:  
- Oh, a mí también.

Luego empezaron a hablar sobre las clases hasta que Dumbledore dio por terminado el banquete y anunció que era hora de dormir. Siguieron a los prefectos de Gryffindor hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa. Una vez que entraron subieron al dormitorio. Remus eligió la cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana, Sirius en la que estaba junto a Remus, James en la contigua a la de Sirius y Peter junto a la puerta. Se saludaron y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Pero Sirius antes de cerrar el dosel saludó con la mano a Remus sonriente. Remus le devolvió el saludo y sonrió también, ya que se sentía más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.


	2. Siete Años

Hola girls!! Este cap es más corto pero el proximo va a ser bien chido!

**Siete Años**

Siete años habían pasado desde aquella noche. Ahora los chavos estaban en su último año de Hogwarts. Como era de esperar, Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se habían convertido en amigos inseparables. Cuando descubrieron que Remus era un licántropo lo apoyaron y se hicieron animagos para estar con él. Eran los merodeadores: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony y Wormtail.

Sirius era uno de los muchachos más populares de Hogwarts. Era alto y fornido, con brazos musculosos y voz varonil. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul medianoche que derretían a más de una., era el sex symbol del colegio y todas morían por estar con él. Era bateador en el equipo de quidditch (sus fuertes brazos le ayudaban a golpear las bludgers). James era su amigo inseparable de aventuras y travesuras.

James era un joven alto de gafas y ojos color café. No era tan buen mozo como Sirius, pero era muy simpático y por eso también conquistaba a varias chicas. Era buscador del equipo de quidditch. Era inteligente pero muy travieso y muchas veces lo regañaban junto a Sirius.

Peter era enano y regordete. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos pequeños. No era buen mozo ni popular, pero era un buen amigo y sus amigos lo querían (NA: me vais a matar por esto, pero bueno XD suponed que es un buen chavo). Era el más tonto de los merodeadores y siempre le iba mal en los exámenes.

Y por último estaba Remus. Remus no había cambiado mucho desde aquel día en que entró a Hogwarts. Tenía un rostro aniñado, con ojos grandes y brillantes color miel, muy dulces e inocentes. Su cabello, de un hermoso rubio miel, le caía delicadamente sobre la frente. Su voz era suave y femenina y su piel era muy blanca, lampiña y delicada. Era muy delgado y frágil. Era muy estudioso y responsable y era prefecto.

Eran cuatro muchachos muy diferentes, pero eran amigos. Eran los MERODEADORES


	3. Llorando Por Su Amor

Hola ninias!! Aquí está el tercer cap! Espero que les guste ^^  
No olvideis dejar review!!

* * *

**Llorando Por Su Amor**

Era una mañana de clases de viernes en Hogwarts. James y Peter habían ido a desayunar. Remus se había levantado temprano y ya había vuelto. Sirius era más remolón y todavía dormía. Remus lo observaba embelesado, lo amaba desde aquel día en que Sirius lo ayudó a cargar las maletas en el tren. Deseaba ese cuerpo tan varonil y seductor, esos brazos tan musculosos en los que quería envolverse, esos ojos azules tan seductores que lo derretían… Además Sirius era tan bueno con él, siempre lo protegía y ayudaba… pero jamás lo querría como Moony a él… el licántropo tendría que vivir con esa pena en su corazón…

Sirius se despertó, abriendo sus azules ojos lentamente y lo primero que observó fue a Remus.

- Hola Moony – dijo con una sonrisa que derritió al licántropo- ¿ya es tarde para que baje a desayunar?  
- Oh, no te preocupes – respondió Moony con su vocecilla – sabía que te quedarías durmiendo y te traje comida del Comedor –

Sirius observó una bandeja en la mesa junto a su cama, repleta de tostadas, café y jugo. Agradecido, sonrió al licántropo.

- Muchas gracias Moony!! Realmente te has portado, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Sirius, y a continuación dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de Remus, que se ruborizó al instante.  
- Ay no es para tanto Padfoot! – ("Yo no sé qué haría sin ti Paddy, haría esto y mucho más con tal de poder sentir esos labios en mi piel aunque sea un segundo más…")

Remus observó a Sirius devorar la comida que le había llevado y le dijo:

- Voy bajando… así devuelvo unos libros a la biblioteca.  
- Okas

Moony devolvió sus libros y en la puerta de la biblioteca se cruzó con Lily Evans, de su año:

- Hola Lily!  
- Hola Rem! Oye… hoy a la tarde hay reunión de prefectos.  
- Vale! Ahora corramos que tenemos clase de Transformación.

Remus era el único prefecto de los merodeadores porque era buen y responsable. Los demás a veces lo cargaban y Sirius le decía "mi prefectito".

En la clase de Transformación McGonagall felicitó a Remus:

- Muy bien Lupin! Se nota que has estudiado!  
- Es que mi Moony es un niño muy aplicado – Dijo Sirius súbitamente haciendo sonrojar al licántropo.

"Ay Paddy cómo me gusta digas que soy tu Moony, ¿será que sientes algo por mí?... no Remus eres un idiota ¿cómo va a sentir algo por un horrible licántropo como tú? Ay Paddy soy toda tuya, me sonríes y me derrito…"

La voz de la maestra McGonagall sacó a Moony de su ensimismamiento:

- Para la próxima clase un trabajo escrito sobre transformaciones modernas, podéis hacerlo de a dos!

Una vez terminadas las clases fueron a almorzar. Peter, James y Sirius se sirvieron grandes porciones de pavo y panceta. Moony se sirvió tan solo una lechuguita y les dijo:

- Ay chicos, parecéis cerdos!  
- Y tú no comes nada! – Replicó James  
- Es que Monny cuida su figura! Así es como mantiene su cinturilla – Dijo Sirius sonriente.  
- Ay Paddy sabes que yo como poquillo… además no tengo hambre – Dijo Remus ruborizado.  
- Oye padfoot has checado a las chavas de sexto? – Preguntó James  
- Pues sí Prongs, y ellas me han checado a mí jaja! Más de diez me han invitado a salir este fin de semana, todavía no me he decidido, pero están bien buenas!  
- Maldito Padfoot que siempre las tiene en fila! – Dijo James

("Oh Paddy no sabes cuánto daño me hace ver como te andas con esas chicas, nunca te fijarás en mí y mi tristeza perdurará como una cicatriz…")

- No te olvides que soy el sex symbol de Hogwarts – presumió Sirius  
- Vanidoso eres Padfoot!  
- Y tú Moony qué harás este fin de semana? - Peter  
- Eso! Te ha invitado algún muchacho? – preguntó Sirius

Remus nunca les dijo que le gustaban los hombres, pero al ser tan delicado y femenino todos lo sabían.

- Pues no… creo que me quedaré estudiando.  
- monny no seais tan mojigato! Seguro que debe haber miles de muchachos que quieren salir contigo – Dijo Sirius y Moony enrojeció.

Terminaron de comer y Moony fue a su reunión de prefectos. En la puerta del salón tropezó con Lucius Malfoy dejando caer todos sus libros.

- Oh!  
- Fíjate por donde vas asquerosa sangre sucia!  
- No me gusta que me llames así!!  
- Pues te llamo como se me da la gana! Y qué vas hacer?? Llorarás y te arrastrarás como la marica que eres?  
- Basta ya canalla! – gritó Remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Durante la reunión hablaron sobre cómo vigilar que los alumnos de primer año no se cuelen en Hogsmeade. Mientras hablaban Remus notó que Regulus –el hermano de Sirius que estaba en sexto año- murmuraba algo a Lucius y lo miraba. Regulus era alto fornido como su hermano, aunque en lugar de los cálidos ojos azules de Sirius tenía unos fríos ojos grises. Sirius se llevaba muy mal con él y Regulus jamás hablaba con los merodeadores. Pero esta vez no dejaba de mirar a Remus.

Terminó la reunión y todos fueron saliendo. Moony estaba saliendo cuando una mano lo detuvo: era Regulus.

- Hola Remus  
- Hola – Dijo Remus tímidamente. No sabía por qué Regulus lo saludaba.  
- Sabes… siempre me has caído bien, pareces tan responsable… pero como no me hablo con mi hermano nunca me había animado a saludarte.  
- Oh, no lo sabía…  
- Pues sí y recién pensé ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade?  
- Eh sí, supongo que está bien – Dijo Monny sonriendo tímidamente. A moony nunca lo habían invitado a salir, y además… debía olvidar a Sirius, jamás se fijaría en él… Y Regulus era muy guapo.  
- Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana a la salida! Dijo Regulus sonriendo.

Moony volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión de prefectos? – Preguntó James  
- Ya sabes… lo de siempre  
- No te ha molestado el idiota de Malfoy verdad? – preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido  
- Eh no… - mintió Moony  
- Hey Padfoot al final ya has decidido con qué chava salir? – preguntó Sirius  
- Al final dejé a las de quinto. Saldré con Pamela Greengrass de Ravenclaw  
- Joder padfoot! Debe ser una de las chavas más buenorras de Hogwarts  
- Nadie resiste el encanto Black – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

A Moony se le partía el alma ("maldita ramera, lo que me gustaría estar en su lugar… pero no Remus debes pensar en otra cosa…").

- Y tú Prongs con quién sales?  
- Creo que me quedaré Moony y Wormtail.

Remus enrojeció… si James se quedaba tendría que inventar alguna excusa para poder irse con Regulus. No quería que ellos se enteraran… y menos Sirius. De repente entró Lily Evans por el retrato y se acercó tímidamente.

- Oye Potter… estaba pensando, te importaría ir mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade?  
- Mmm pues claro!!  
- Vale! – Dijo Lily y se fue sonriente a juntarse con sus amigas.  
- ¡Parece que hoy estoy de suerte! – Dijo James  
- El que nunca tiene suerte soy yo – refunfuño Wormtail.  
- Calma Worm, ya conseguirás alguna chava!

Ya era hora de cenar pero Moony no tenía hambre así que fue directo a la habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius. Una lágrima caía por su delicado rostro mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y se dormía, llorando por su amor…


	4. Una Tarde Agitada

Hola a tods!! Aquí esta el 4to cap! Espero que sea de su agrado ^^ No olvideis dejar review!!

Sayonara ^^

**Una tarde agitada**

El sábado Moony se levantó temprano. Ese día saldría con Regulus y estaba muy ansioso. Como los demás dormían bajó a la Sala Común, donde estaba Lily Evans leyendo junto a la chimenea.

- Hola Lily!  
- Hola Rem!  
- Qué haces tan temprano?  
- Emm buen te diré la verdad: estoy muy nerviosa, hoy es mi primera cita con James!!  
- Cierto!! No me acordaba, pero no te preocupes, James está loco por ti y saldrá todo bien chido.  
- Ojalá! Y tu Rem?? Sales con alguien?

Remus dudó un segundo pero luego se decidió a contarle. Al fin y al cabo, Lily y Moony eran muy buenas amigas y se contaban todo.

- Mmm te contaré pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie! Ni siquiera a James  
- Ay Rem sabes que no! Pero dime que me da intriga!  
- Saldré con Regulus.  
- ¿¿Regulus?? – repitió Lily con incredulidad  
- Sí… ya sé que no suelo hablar con él pero… ayer se acercó luego de la reunión de prefectos y dijo que yo le caía bien… y me invitó a salir!  
- Pues qué raro! Yo siempre pensé que odiaba a los merodeadores  
- Sí yo también…  
- Bueno, igual es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio! Más de una te tendrá envidia  
- Ay tu dices? Igual no sé… nada más iré a tomar algo.. no creo que pase nada  
- A mí no me engañas Rem!! Estás nerviosa como yo, por eso bajaste temprano  
- Me has pillado Lily… estoy tan ansioso!! Verás, todavía no sé que ponerme!  
- Ay yo tampoco! Entonces primero vayamos a ducharnos así luego elegimos la ropa juntas  
- Vale

Remus se duchó y luego, ya limpio y perfumado y envuelto en una elegante bata de seda color crema, fue a su placard a juntar ropa para ir a probarse con Lily. Se llevó una pila de remeras, blusas y un tapado para el frío. Cuando estaba por salir escuchó una voz soñolienta que le decía:

- ¿Moony? ¿Adónde vas tan temprano?

Era Sirius. Moony se sonrojó y le contestó:

- Nada… voy a charlar un rato con Lily. Sabes que somos buenas amigas.  
- Sí… te acabas de duchar? Hueles muy bien. – Dijo Sirius al sentir el agradable perfume de alelí.  
- Gracias… - Dijo Moony rojo como un tomate y salió.

Moony fue al cuarto de Lily. Las otras chicas de Gryfindor estaban desayunando en el comedor. Lily estaba preocupada.

- ¿Crees que le gustará este vestido? – Dijo luciendo un vestido amarillo.  
- Ay no Lily! Es demasiado chillón! Yo creo que te irá bien el verde, que te combina con los ojos.  
- Tienes razón!! Tú de modas sabes más que nadie!  
- Ojalá fuera así! Todavía no sé qué ponerme buaaaa  
- Y por qué no te pones esa blusa color crema! A ti te sientan los colores suaves, y así resaltarán tus ojos miel  
- Tu dices?? Vale!

Lily y Moony terminaron de vestirse: Lily con su vestido verde botella y una falda roja. Tenía el pelo atado en un elegante rodete. Moony llevaba una blusa crema y un pantalón rosa suave que resaltaba su fina cadera. Se veía sumamente angelical con su cabello que caía delicadamente sobre su rostro.

- Ay Rem yo creo que lucimos genial! Apuesto a que los chavos no podrán parar de mirarnos!  
- Si tan sólo me mirara el hombre de mis sueños…  
- Deja de llorar por Sirius… olvídate de él y pon todas tus ganas en Regulus! Y ahora ven que tengo un lipstick rosa que te va a quedar brutal!  
- Qué chido!

_______________________________

Ya era cerca del mediodía. Lily y Moony bajaron a la Sala Común. Acababan de bajar de la escalera cuando escucharon unos silbidos de admiración. Moony se dio vuelta y se le cayó la baba. Estaba Sirius vestido con unos ajustados pantalones negros y una sudadera azul oscuro que marcaba todos los músculos de su pecho. Estaba recién bañado y desprendía un agradable sabor a colonia masculina. Junto a él estaba James muy arreglado también y Peter con cara de resentido.

- Lily… estás hermosa!! – Dijo James a quien también se le caía la baba.  
- Gracias.. tu también ^^  
- Y tú por qué estás tan arreglado? Sales con alguien? – Inquirió Sirius a Moony con el ceño fruncido  
- Mmm pues no… solo saldré a dar un paseo, ya sabes, caminar un rato por Hogsmeade.  
- Perfecto! Puedes ir con Wormtail! – Dijo Sirius  
- Mmm… no sé… - Moony estaba nervioso. Si Wormtail decidía acompañarlo no podría ver a Regulus.  
- No, no tengo ganas de ir – Refunfuño Wormtail y Remus sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia él.  
- Qué va… bueno, me voy que ya debe estar Pamela esperándome! – Dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo mientras a Moony se le partía el alma.

Sirius salió por el retrato y a continuación James extendió el brazo y le dijo a Lily.

- ¿Vamos?

Lily sonrió, se aferró a su brazo y salieron juntos por el retrato. A continación Remus saludó a Wormtail y salió también.

Remus bajó a la entrada, repleta de alumnos y parejas que salían alegres a Hogsmeade. Remus resopló al ver a Sirius salir con Pamela, despampanante rubia de ojos celestes. Las parejas comenzaban a salir y la muchedumbre se disipaba. Al no encontrar a Regulus comenzó a pensar si no se trataría de una broma. "Debí haberlo adivinado… cómo un chico tan guapo me invitaría a mí… un licántropo horrible… seguro debe haber salido con otra rubia tetona como su hermano". Remus seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte brazo lo tomó por la cintura. Era Regulus.

- Oh eres tú!  
- Perdón por hacerte esperar… te ves muy bien  
- Gracias! Tu también!

Y era verdad. Regulus llevaba una remera marrón ajustada que marcaba sus músculos, y una chaqueta negra que lo hacía lucir muy varonil.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Regulus  
- Vale! – Dijo Moony aferrándose a su musculoso brazo.

Caminaron juntos en silencio por la calle principal. El día estaba muy agradable, fresco pero soleado. A lo lejos Moony vio a Lily y James caminando juntos y sonrió para sus adentros, se veían tan adorables! Sin embargo notó que unos pasos más atrás un muchacho de alto de pelo negro los miraba fijamente. "Es ese baboso de Snape" pensó Remus riéndose para sí. Pero de repente vio a Sirius en la puerta de las Tres Escobas besandose con la rubia de Ravenclaw y las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. No podía soportar eso y por eso dijo:

- Qué tal si doblamos por esta calle que es más tranquila?  
- Tus deseos son órdenes – Dijo Regulus sonriendo y el licántropo se sonrojó.

Doblaron por una callecita angosta y Regulus dijo:

- Quieres tomar algo? Podemos ir a la casa de té de Madam Pudipié  
- Oh, me encantaría.

Caminaron hasta la esquina y entraron. Era un salón grande y en penumbras. Había una vela en cada mesa y había algunas parejas. Por suerte nadie se fijó en ellos y fueron a una mesa más escondida. Regulus corrió la silla para que Moony se sentara.

- Oh, gracias, eres todo un caballero – Dijo Remus sonriente

Se acercó el camarero y Moony pidió un té y Regulus una cerveza de manteca.

Remus sonrió. Se sentía muy bien. Regulus resultó ser muy agradable y no entendía por qué siempre había tenido una mala opinión de él. Casualmente, Regulus dijo:

- Sabes… al principio no me atrevía a invitarte, pensé que me odiabas…  
- No te odiaba! Lo que pasa es que Sirius… bueno…. Ya sabes  
- Sí, él nunca me perdonará haber estado en Slytherin.  
- Bueno, pero no creo que te odie… él es muy obstinado sabes?  
- Los Blacks somos así  
- Jaja

_______________________________________

Mientras tanto, en las Tres Escobas Lily y James estaban teniendo una agradable cita.

- … y no sabes cómo hicimos rabiar al baboso de Filch cuando encerramos a la Sra Norris en el armario!  
- Ay Potter! Sois terribles!  
- Pero no vas a negar que el malvado de Filch se lo merece  
- En eso tienes razón.

De repente se escuchó una voz ronca que decía:

- Eso está pésimo Potter, rompes las reglas y encima festejas!

James se dio vuelta. Era Snape.

- Y a ti quién te pidió opinión gusano apestoso?  
- Digo lo que se me da la gana, es hora de que todos se enteren de la basura que eres y dejen de tratarte como un héroe.  
- Ahora sí vas a ver cabrón! – Dijo Prongs sacando su varita  
- James no! Déjalo! – Chilló Lily

La gente estaba comenzando a mirarlos. Snape sacó su varita y dijo:

- Cuando quieras Potter  
- Mira, no te haré nada porque hay una dama, si fuera por mí…  
- Sabía que te acobardarías, siempre fuiste una gallina – Dijo Snape con burla  
- Me estás diciendo GALLINA?? Locomotor Mortis!

Snape tropezó. James le había hecho un encanto para que sus piernas se balancearan. Algunos comenzaron a reír y otros gritaron. El dueño del bar se acercó y gritó:

- Esto no es un campo de batalla! FUERA DE AQUí!

James y Lily salieron, el primero resoplaba de furia.

- Maldito cabrón!! Ya va a ver!  
- James no estuvo bien lo que hiciste.  
- Acaso vas a defenderlo???  
- No… pero, el no es un mal chico, creo que te portaste mal  
- Cómo puedes decir que es un buen chico?? Es una rata apestosa!!  
- A mí no me grites – dijo la pelirroja furiosa – lo siento pero yo me vuelvo. Adiós!

_________________________________

Sirius y Pamela recién entraban al castillo.

- Oh Sirius, eres una maravilla en la cama… (NA: babead chicas! XD)  
- Pues yo también la pasé de pelos  
- Sí… bueno, ahora debo volver a la torre de Ravenclaw.  
- Vale!  
- Adiós mi toro – Dijo la rubia y le estampó un beso en los labios.

Sirius por su parte fue a su torre y entró en la Sala Común. Estaba Peter solo leyendo junto a la fogata.

- Qué haces Wormtail?  
- Hago el trabajo de Transformaciones… y tú? Cómo te fue?  
- Excelente… una más que sucumbe ante el encanto Black – Dijo Padfoot con orgullo.  
- Cómo lo haces Padfoot? Realmente te admiro  
- Gracias Worm… hey, y los demás no han vuelto aún?  
- Ni rastro de ellos.  
- Qué va… me fijaré en nuestro mapa a ver qué andan haciendo  
- Hazlo si quieres… está sobre la mesa – Dijo Peter señalando un rollo de pergamino.

Sirius lo tomó y recitó: _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

En el pergamino vacío apareció rápidamente el mapa de todo el castillo. Sin embargo, el castillo se acababa de dibujar cuando apareció James por el retrato.

- Prongs! Qué tal te ha ido?  
- Ni preguntes… iba todo bien hasta que se metió el cabrón de Snivellus.  
- No me digas que ese baboso te arruinó la cita  
- Pues sí! Y lo peor de todo es que Lily lo defiende! Y a ti que tal te ha ido?  
- Muy bien, ya sabes, fuimos a un hotel de Hogsmeade y me la tiré… un excelente polvo.  
- Caray Padfoot, las tienes todas atrás tuyo! Bueno, yo estoy que reviento así que me voy a la cama.  
- Voy contigo! – Dijo Peter y lo siguió.

Sirius se quedó solo, dispuesto a seguir a sus amigos cuando se acordó de que debía borrar el mapa. Sin embargo decidió echar un vistazo para ver dónde estaba Moony. Tardó unos momentos hasta ubicarlo, estaba en la entrada del castillo. Lo que lo sorprendió fue el nombre que apareció junto a él: Regulus Black.

* * *

- Yo la pasé muy bien – Dijo Regulus  
- Yo también, fue una tarde muy agradable. Tengo algo de sueño, así que iré acostarme. Adiós Reg!  
- Hasta mañana mi caramelito – Dijo Regulus y a continuación besó la pequeña manita del licántropo.

Remus se ruborizó al escuchar el piropo de Regulus y al ver que este besaba su mano. Se despidió y caminó hacia su torre. Se sentía muy bien… Regulus era muy agradable y lo hacía sentir una princesa.

Entró por el retrato y se sorprendió al ver a Sirius solo, parado junto a la chimenea y con el ceño fruncido.

- Ehm… hola Paddy… qué haces aquí solo?

Sirius lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Moony no entendía por qué lo miraba así.

- … sucede algo?

Sirius lo siguió mirando hasta que finalmente dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con mi hermano?

* * *


	5. Humillada y Maltratada

**Hola a tods!! He estado muy ocupada por eso no pude actualizar ^^!! Aquí va el 5to cap, seguro os va a encantar!!**

**HUMILLADA Y MALTRATADA**

Moony se quedó paralizado.

- Q-qué dices?  
- Lo que acabas de oír. ¿Qué demonios hacías con el idiota de Regulus?  
- Y tú cómo sabes con quién hablo? – Replicó Remus y mirando el pergamino que tenía Sirius en la mano añadió: ¿¿¿Me estabas espiando???  
- Eso es lo de menos! Quiero me respondas lo que te pregunté!

Remus se enojó. ¿Acaso Sirius podía tirarse todas las chavas de Hogwarts y él no podía salir con el único hombre que se interesa por él…?

- Pues sí! Os he mentido! Regulus me invitó a salir y acepté. Y lo que es más, la pasé muy bien!!!

Sirius resopló y dijo:

- ¿Regulus te invitó? ¿A ti?  
- Pues sí! ¿Es que no puedes creer que haya un muchacho al que le guste? – Dijo remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Acaso soy tan horrible?  
- Claro que no Moony! – respondió Sirius y pareció enternecerse por un momento- pero es que no me fío de Regulus! Es una mala persona y seguro se trae algo entre manos  
- Pues para tu información la pasé muy bien con él y no creo que sea una mala persona! Se ha portado muy bien conmigo y dice que le gusto y creo que él a mí

Sirius volvió a encolerizarse, se acercó a Moony y lo tomó fuertemente de la cadera para que no se zafara:

- Escúchame. NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VER A MI HERMANO. Es una mala persona y sólo quiere hacerte daño. Tú necesitas un hombre que te proteja, él te usará y te arrojará como un trapo.  
- Cómo haces tú con tus chicas eh? Un polvo y a la basura!

Los ojos Sirius brillaron y apretó a Moony más fuerte contra sí

- ESO NO ES CIERTO – rugió  
- Ay que me haces daño bruto! A mí no me trates tan rudo

Sirius se temió lastimar al frágil licántropo y lo soltó. Remus aprovechó y se fue corriendo al cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucedió moony? – Preguntó Prongs – Escuchamos gritos  
- Sucede que Sirius es un patán! – Gritó Moony llorando. Se tiró en la cama y corrió rápido la cortina.

James miró a Peter con cara de "y a este que bicho le picó?". Al minuto llegó Padfoot muy tenso y se fue a la cama sin decir una palabra. Remus lloraba en silencio preguntándose "¿por qué me haces esto Paddy? ¿Por qué te amo tanto…?".

* * *

Sirius se acercó y lo tomó suavemente por la cadera.

- Moony… perdóname por portarme como un idiota… lo que sucede es que te quiero mucho y no podría soportar que te hicieran daño.  
- Oh Paddy yo también te quiero mucho.

Sirius lo apretó más contra sí, y acercó lentamente sus labios a los del licántropo. Remus se sentía en el paraíso, al sentir esos labios gruesos y seductores contra los suyos, esa lengua que lo recorría y ese aroma tan varonil que desprendía Sirius. Una vez terminado el tierno beso Moony se arrojó en la cama y abriéndose de piernas gritó:

- ¡Fóllame Paddy, hazme tuyo!

¡MOONY!

Remus abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Peter.

- ¿Qué sucede Wormtail?  
- ¡Te has quedado dormido! Apúrate o llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos!

Peter salió corriendo de la habitación y Remus se quedó solo. Sonrió pensando en el sueño erótico que acababa de tener, pero luego recordó la discusión que había tenido y se dijo "Remus debes dejar de pensar en él, solo te hará daño".

Se vistió rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia la clase, llegando justo a tiempo. James lo saludó pero Sirius no le dirigió la palabra. ("Por qué me lastimas así Sirius…").  
Una vez que terminó la clase Remus se fue a la biblioteca hacer su trabajo de Transformaciones, Peter fue a las cocinas a buscar comida (ya veis por qué está tan gordo XD) y Sirius y James fueron a practicar quidditch.

Sirius estaba muy alterado:

- No puedo creer que Moony haya salido con el cabrón de mi hermano y me lo haya ocultado! Y sabés qué es lo peor?? Que el maldito de Regulus se trae algo entre manos y no sé qué es!  
- Calmate Padfoot! Yo sé que nunca te has llevado bien con él… pero a lo mejor realmente gusta de Moony!  
- PERO NO ME GUSTA QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS!

Prongs vio que su amigo estaba muy alterado y decidió dejar el tema.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Monny y Lily cuchicheaban:

- … y me gritó y me dijo que Regulus sólo quiere hacerme daño.  
- De veras te gritó??  
- Sí, y yo le dije que no me importaba y que me gustaba Regulus. Pero la verdad es que esa noche lloré por él…  
- Ay Rem cómo no te das cuenta de que esta celoso!!  
- Tú dices?  
- Sí!!  
- Ay yo no creo… lo que pasa es que es su hermano, y ya sabes lo mal que se llevan  
- Bueno a mí no me fue mucho mejor. Ayer discutí con James y me fui corriendo.  
- Por qué??? Qué te hizo?  
- Estábamos en las Tres Escobas y James estaba contándome una travesura suya cuando apareció Severus y lo reprendió  
- Ese baboso de Snape!  
- Ay no digas eso Remsie! Bueno, te estaba contando, y entonces James se enojó y le echó un hechizo y nos echaron del lugar  
- Ay qué feo!  
- Sí, no sabes la vergüenza que me dio! Entonces yo le dije que estaba mal lo que había hecho entonces me gritó y me fui  
- Todos los hombres son iguales! – Se quejó Moony!- Se ponen celosos y nos gritan  
- Tienes toda la razón! Qué hicimos nosotras para que nos maltraten?... Oye Rem ya es casi el mediodía, vamos a almorzar  
- Vale

Estaban sentados en la mesa, repleta de pavo, panceta, y frituras, y como siempre, Monny se sirvió su lechuguita.

- Quieres un poco de panceta? – Le ofreció James  
- Ay Prongs, sabes que yo no como eso, las grasas engordan y arruinan la piel! – Replicó Remus indignado  
- Es que Moony quiere estar bien esbelto para su cita, o me equivoco? – Dijo Sirius lanzando indirectas

Remus se sonrojó pero respondió agresivo:

- Pues sí! Ahora que estoy de novia tengo que lucir espléndida XD!

Sirius frunció el ceño y permaneció callado. El reloj dio las dos y los alumnos se dirigieron al aula de Pociones, que compartían con los de Slytherin. La profesora, Felisha Zabini, era la jefa de Slytherin. Era una bruja muy estricta que siempre favorecía a los de su casa. Felisha los hizo preparar clepsidra venenosa, una sustancia muy compleja.

Moony estaba muy concentrado pasando su sustancia terminada a una olla más grande cuando Lucius Malfoy lo chistó y le dijo en voz baja:

- Oye Lupin, por qué te peleaste con Black? No se la mamas como a él le gusta??

Moony se sintió humillada por ese comentario y le contestó:

- Cállate guarango!

Pero por culpa de la distracción de Malfoy dejó caer la botella con toda la poción, la cual se hizo añicos haciendo un ruido estruendoso que hizo girar a toda la clase. La profesora se acercó a zancadas y gritó:  
- ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A ENSUCIAR MI MAZMORRA?

Remus estaba desesperado.

- P-p-profesora…  
- ¿Fue usted Lupin? Vaya, vaya, la "buenita" de Gryffindor mostró las garras eh?  
¡Pues ahora cogerás un trapo y te quedarás a limpiar el suelo hasta que brille de limpio!  
- Es que Lupin para lo único que sirve es para trapear el suelo, verdad? – Dijo Malfoy con sorna y toda la clase rió.

Moony estalló en llantos, siempre había sido tan bueno y responable, y ahora tenía que soportar estas humillaciones y maltratos.

- Ohhh miren cómo llora la niñita! – se burló Malfoy y hasta la profesora se rió.

Sirius no pudo soportar la situación. Moony, tan frágil y delicado siendo agredido y maltratado por todos.

- CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCA MALFOY O TE BAJARÉ TODOS LOS DIENTES – Gritó Sirius levantando su brazo musculoso.  
- Basta ya Black! En esta clase no se permite la violencia! – Le gritó la profesora  
- Claro, pero cuando es uno de los suyos no le dice nada eh? – Contestó Sirius lleno de ira.  
- ¡CASTIGADO! Te quedaras junto a Lupin a limpiar. La clase ha terminado, todos los demás pueden irse.

Mientras todos salían James y Peter se quedaron.

- Maldita bruja! – Dijo James  
- Fue una injusticia – Dijo Peter  
- Y ese Malfoy, te juro que si no me frenaban lo mataba! – Dijo Sirius con ira.

Moony permaneció en el rincón llorando. Los demás se acercaron a él cuando la profesora gritó:

- POTTER! PETTIGREW! FUERA! Y ustedes dos… - dijo señalando a Remus y a Sirius – A LIMPIAR!

James y Peter se fueron y la profesora se fue a llevar ingredientes a la despensa. Sirius se acercó al licántropo que se seguía llorando en silencio. Lo tomó de la barbilla y le dijo:

- No llores, lobillo, sabes que no dejaré que te hagan daño

Remus se lanzó hacia él y se abrazó a su pecho.

- Oh Paddy me sentí tan humillada… y tú fuiste tan bueno y valiente… lamento haber reñido contigo antes…  
- Yo también Monny… no volvamos a pelear… pero antes quiero saber una cosa, ¿es cierto que eras la novia de Regulus?  
- No, solo lo dije porque estaba enojado… pero nada más salimos una vez…

Sirius sonrió y dijo:

- Ok, y por la vieja bruja esta ni te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré, no quiero que se te arruinen tus hermosas manitos  
- Oh, gracias, yo ya temía que se me corriera el esmalte! eres tan bueno… te quiero mucho Paddy  
- Y yo a ti Moony…


	6. Celos y Engaños

Hola!!! Aquí va el sexto cap, este viene bien fuerte XD! Si lees este fic y te gusta deja review pliss!

Ah, voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración: algunos me han escrito que se confunden porque a veces hablan de remus en femenino, como si fuera niña. Recuerden que monny no es un chico normal, el es muy delicado y afeminado y por eso a veces lo llaman así.

Bye!!

**Celos y Engaños**

Remus se me había quedado sentado en un rincón mientras Sirius fregaba el suelo. Sirius se había quitado la camiseta para limpiar y Moony lo observaba embelesado: "Ay Paddy te veo y me babeo, no puedo dejar de mirar tu pecho velludo y musculoso y tus fuertes bíceps, quiero envolverme entre tus brazos, acostarme contigo y que me poseas, sentir tu miembro adentro mío, ser toda tuya… además has sido tan bueno conmigo, será posible que te enamores de mí tanto como yo de ti…?

Moony lo miraba ensimismado cuando Sirius finalmente se paró y se acercó al licántropo sonriendo:

-¡He terminado! ¡Que se mate la vieja esa! ¿Y tú en qué piensas?

Moony se sobresaltó:

-Oh, en nada… bueno quería agradecerte por defenderme ante Lucius y por limpiar por mí… has sido tan bueno… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti…

-Moony, sabes que no debes agradecerme, lo hago porque te quiero mucho y no puedo soportar que te hagan daño, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en el tren cuando nos conocimos?

-Oh, claro que sí, Paddy, y has cumplido con tu promesa, siempre me protegiste y me mimaste…

-Por supuesto, tú siempre serás mi lobito, mi cachorrito… - Dijo Sirius acercándose abrazando al pequeño Moony por la cintura.

Moony se abrazó el cuello de Padfoot, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y de pronto sintió un calor que se extendía a lo largo de su espalda desembocando en su trasero. Sentía el pecho caliente y sudado de Sirius agitándose contra su mejilla en cada respiración, los fuertes brazos que lo tomaban firmemente por la cadera… Remus comenzó a excitarse… de repente recordó el sueño que había tenido esa mañana y sintió un impulso de arrojarse al suelo en ese instante y gritar: "fóllame Paddy, hazme tuyo", como lo había hecho en el sueño. Pero luego pensó "Remus eres idiota, Paddy nunca le haría el amor a un licántropo horrible como tú, ese amor es imposible"

Por su parte, Sirius comenzó a experimentar una sensación que nunca antes había vivido. Él siempre había apreciado mucho al pequeño Remus, pero ahora lo veía de una forma diferente. Lo abrazó y lo apretó contra sí, quería mecerlo entre sus brazos, sentir ese cuerpecito frágil contra su pecho, esa vocecita dulce y femenina que le decía "te quiero…", quería protegerlo, hacerlo suyo y de nadie más. Lo tomaba firmemente por su fina y delgada cadera, acariciando sus suaves glúteos… y súbitamente sintió un calor que se extendía por sus partes, su miembro viril se alzaba y sentía una voz que le decía al oído "este es el momento, ponlo en cuatro patas y fóllalo como nunca has follado a nadie". Pero otra voz le dijo, "no Sirius eres un bruto, cómo vas a follarlo ahí en la mazmorra como si fuera una cualquiera… arruinarás una amistad de tantos años…"

Súbitamente, Remus y Sirius se separaron, algo avergonzados. Sirius se puso la camiseta y luego dijo entrecortadamente:

-¿Vamos a la S-sala Co-común?

-Vale…

Y ambos fueron tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se encontraron con James quien les dijo:

-Bueno… al menos veo que el castigo hizo que se reconciliaran…

-Pues sí – Dijo moony sonriente – Bueno… voy con Lily a la habitación de las chicas.

-Sirius observó a Remus subir las escaleras y luego le dijo a James:

-Prongs, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Oye Padfoot ¿por qué estás tan serio? Me asustas…

-No es nada malo… creo, ¿vamos a hablar afuera?

-Vale…

-… y cuando se fueron todos me dijo que limpiaría por mí para que no me manche mis manitas

-Ay qué tierniis!! – Dijo Lily – ya ves lo que te había dicho antes, Sirius está muerto contigo!

-¿Ay tú crees?

-Sí!! Viste cómo te defendió al idiota de Malfoy?

-Ay ojalá tengas razón Lily… ojalá pudiera ser suya y de nadie más… Sirius es mi príncipe azul

-Ojalá James fuera tan amable conmigo – Refunfuño Lily!

-No digas eso Lily, yo sé que Prongs es medio guarro a veces pero él es un buen chico! Y yo se que le gustas! Estoy seguro de que te invitará para el baile de Navidad

-Ay cierto! Casi me olvidaba del baile! Y tú con quién irás??

-Bueno… tú sabes con quién me gustaría ir… - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa – pero bueno, yo sé que no me invitará

-No digas eso!! A lo mejor te invita, quién sabe…

-Puede ser, pero te has dado cuenta de una cosa: NO TENEMOS ROPA PARA LA FIESTA!!! – Dijo Moony desesperado

-Ay nooo! Yo digo que aprovechemos este fin de semana que nos dejan volver a casa por navidad y vayamos de shopping!!

-Qué chido!! Así vamos a la fiesta con ropita nueva, ya verás que seremos las reinas de la noche - Dijo Moony entusiasmado

-Ya verás!... hey, me acabo de dar cuenta de que olvidé mi bufanda en el comedor, me acompañas?

- Vale!

Mientras tanto, en los bosques de Hogwarts…

-Habla Padfoot que me estás asustando!

-Bueno… lo que sucede es que… últimamente… quiero mucho a Moony.

-Pues yo también! Es nuestro amigo y lo queremos

-No entiendes Prongs!! Lo que te quiero decir es que.. me atrae, me gusta mucho, ayer cuando nos quedamos en las mazmorras… tuve que contenerme para no hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-Joder Padfoot! Me dejas pasmado! Pero bueno… si realmente te gusta, yo creo que debes decírselo… si hay algo que a ti no te cuesta es conquistar chicas , pero tú quieres salir con Moony o nada más quieres un polvo??

-Pero qué dices Prongs!! No es solo un polvo… aunque no sabes como me excita esa cinturita- dijo Sirius babeándose – realmente me he enamorado de Monny y quiero que sea mi pareja – Terminó de decir Sirius con orgullo.

-Nunca te había oído decir eso Padfoot! Pero me alegro que así sea! Solo te pido que no juegues con Moony, ya sabes que él es muy sensible…

-Por supuesto que no! Estoy enamorado de él y quiero que sea mi novia. Lo invitaré al baile de navidad.

-Yo invitaría a Lily pero está tan cabreada conmigo que no creo que acepte.

-Pues invítala Prongs!! Si no arriesgas no ganas…

-Tienes razón… es más iré ahora mismo a invitar a mi chica!

-Y yo a la mía !

Lily y Remus fueron al comedor. Lily acababa de agarrar su bufanda cuando una voz ronca le llamó:

-Hey Lily… quiero hablar contigo.

Era Snape. Lily lo miró sorprendida:

-Ehm claro, Severus, qué quieres decirme?

-Mmm… podría ser en privado?

Moony comprendió la indirecta y dijo:

-Oh, sí, está bien, yo voy al tocador a espolvorearme la nariz. (NA: XD)

Una vez que Remus se fue Lily repitió con incomodidad:

-Qué quieres decirme?

-Em… Li-l-ly… quieres v-venir c-c-conmigo al b-baile de navida-dad?- Tartamudeó Snape

-Disculpa Severus, pero no te he podido entender – Dijo Evans amablemente

-Si quieres ir al baile de navidad… conmigo?

Lily se quedó perpleja. Ella sentía lástima por Snape ya que este era frecuentemente ignorado y despreciado por todos, pero en realidad no le atraía. Tenía el cabello negro grasiento que le caía en la cara como dos cortinas sucias y el rostro era feo y con acné. Por un lado, a Lily le daba lástima decirle que no; pero, en realidad no era con él con quien quería ir.

-Pensó durante un minuto que le pareció eterno y finalmente contestó.

-Ehm… sí, supongo que está bien.

Una sonrisa se asomó por el feo rostro de Snape.

-Perfecto! Bueno… ahora, debo irme – Dijo Snape yendo hacia el corredor que lleva a la torre de Slytherin

Lily suspiró cuando se quedó sola y de repente escuchó nuevamente una voz que la llamaba. Pero no era Snape.

-James!... Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho de gafas estaba nervioso.

-Nada, pues… bueno, estaba pensando, la otra vez la pasé muy bien contigo… antes de que ocurriera lo de las Tres Escobas jeje

-Sí, yo también la pasé bien – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Esto animó a James.

-Bueno, es por eso que quería preguntarte si querías venir al baile navidad conmigo.

Lily sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza. Era con él con quien quería ir pero… si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes…

-Oh, James lo siento tanto…! Ya tengo pareja…

-Ah…

-James la miró con los ojos tristes. Luego de un momento titubeó y dijo:

-Y… quién es?

-Severus Snape.

Ahora fue a James a quien le cayó el balde de agua fría. Sintió muchos deseos de insultarlo, pero sabía que solo lograría enfadar a Lily.

-B-bueno… entonces, me voy… hasta luego. – Dijo Prongs y salió corriendo.

-Lo siento tanto…

Moony iba caminando lentamente por el corredor cuando sin querer dejó caer su cartera. Se agachó para levantarla cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su pompis y cayó al suelo.

-Ay!! Qué demo…?

Volteó la cabeza y vio a Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona. Detrás de él estaban sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

-No te vi, Lupin.

-Eres un mentiroso, me pateaste en la cola!!

-Y a que te gustó eh? – Se burló Lucius y arrebatándole la carterita rosa que Moony llevaba a todos lados se rió y dijo: Usas bolsos de niña?? – y, mirando los labios con brillito rosa del licántropo, añadió: y te pintas los labios??? Acaso eres tan marica Lupin???

-No me gusta que me llames así, canalla! – Chilló Monny, mientras las lágrimas caían por su delicado rostro

-Aaayy no me digas que vas a llorar otra vez como la maricona que eres! – Dijo Lucius con crueldad y luego añadió imitando la vocecilla de Moony "Oh, basta, no me peguen, que soy una marica rastrera y se la mamo Black, oh Sirius defiéndeme!"

Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en risa mientras Moony, que seguía tendido en el suelo, lloraba amargamente por las crueles burlas que recibía.

-Realmente me das asco Lupin – Dijo Malfoy con desprecio y arrojando el pequeño bolso añadió – toma tu sucio bolso.

Remus trató de levantarse para poder huir pero una vez más Lucius lo pateó en el trasero, haciéndolo caer.

-Me hiciste daño bruto! Qué quieres de mí? – Sollozó el licántropo desesperado

Lucius lo tomó rudamente del cabello y le dijo al oído, escupiéndole:

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, ahora te voy a dar una buena paliza, te la mereces por marica sangre sucia… - Dijo Lucius alzando su fuerte brazo, cuando de repente se oyó una voz:

-Alto ahí Malfoy! Déjalo ya.

Todos se voltearon. Era Black…Regulus.

-Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Lucius con sorpresa

-A tí no te importa. Ahora déjalo y vete, o te las verás conmigo – Dijo Regulus con una mirada amenazadora.

Lucius permaneció callado un minuto y luego dijo:

-Como quieras… ni que me interesara tanto hablar con la cucaracha esta – Y se fue seguido por sus dos amigotes.

Remus estaba acurrucado en el suelo, llorando amargamente, hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo alzaban. Regulus lo tomó en brazos, y Moony se abrazó a su cuello.

-Estás bien mi amor? – Dijo Regulus dulcemente

-Oh, Regulus, menos mal que llegaste… - Dijo Moony con los ojos rojos y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

-Te hizo daño?

-Oh, sí, me golpeó y me humilló, me dijo cosas horribles… - Sollozó el licántropo

-No llores, mi princesita, que yo estoy aquí para protegerte – Dijo Regulus mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

-Eres tan bueno…

Sirius caminó por el castillo sin encontrar a Remus cuando de repente escuchó una vocecilla femenina inconfundible:

-Gracias por salvarme de los bandidos… eres mi héroe...

A Sirius se le partió el corazón. Estaba Moony… su Moony, envuelto en los brazos de su hermano. Por un momento tuvo ganas de ir y abofetear a Regulus. Pero luego decidió esconderse detrás de una armadura para escuchar lo que decían.

-Yo no voy a dejar que te hagan daño…

Remus esbozó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Todavía seguía dolido por las humillaciones que había sufrido, pero Regulus era tan bueno, Moony se sentía como una bella princesa en los brazos de su príncipe azul. Regulus cortó el silencio:

-Remus… hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

-Qué sucede?

-Pensé que… quizás querrías ir al baile de navidad conmigo.

Moony estaban en el cielo. Era la primera vez que un chico lo invitaba al baile. Sin embargo, su sueño sería ir con Sirius, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería, probablemente Padfoot ya hubiera invitado a alguna rubia tetona de por ahí.

-Oh, me encantaría…

Sirius sintió que lo apuñalaban por dentro al oír esas palabras. No podía soportarlo. Sirius Black siempre obtenía lo que quería, y lo iba a lograr sea como sea.

-Bueno, ahora será mejor que me vaya, a mí hermano no le agradará verme contigo.

-Oh, sí, Paddie es muy posesivo…

-Hasta mañana mi pastelito – Dijo Regulus dándole un suave beso al licántropo, quien se bajó lentamente de los brazos de Regulus para poder entrar por el retrato a su sala común.

-Adiós, mi príncipe…

Remus entró por el retrato y Regulus comenzó a caminar por el corredor. Estaba contento, todo salía como él quería. De repente unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron del cuello y lo empujaron hacia la pared. Era Sirius.

-¿Y tú que quieres?

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero… quiero que dejes en paz a Moony

Regulus sonrió:

-Vaya, vaya, hermanito, tú siempre quieres tener todo.

-BASTA ya con tus bromas, qué demonios quieres de moony?

-Pues lo mismo que cualquier hombre, divertirme, echarme un buen polvo… has checado sus culito??? No veo la hora de follármelo – Dijo Regulus relamiéndose

-Eres un cabrón!!! A ti no te importa Moony solo lo quieres lastimar, me lo quieres quitar y es MÍO!

-Calla Sirius, no seas tan posesivo, entre hermanos se puede compartir una buena puta.

Sirius se encolerizó y le pegó una bofetada.

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ A MONNY, ÉL NO ES NINGUNA PUTA

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Regulus, y frotándose la mejilla donde le habían golpeado contestó:

-Le llamo como se me da la gana… y no me vuelvas a golpear o perderé la paciencia.

Sirius estaba por contestar cuando se escuchó una vocecilla de niña que exclamaba:

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo¿Por qué gritan?

Los hermanos Black se voltearon. Era Moony. Sirius titubeó y dijo:

-Emm nada, solo estábamos teniendo una conversación de hermanos.

Regulus lo miró y contestó:

-Vamos Sirius, dile la verdad, cuéntale cómo me golpeaste…

Remus exclamó indignado:

-De veras Sirius?? Por qué lo golpeaste?

Sirius contestó desesperado:

-Moony, tienes que comprender!! Él mismo me confesó que te está usando!! Te insultó y yo te defendí!!

-Y tú pretendes que yo crea eso?? Para tu información hoy Lucius Malfoy me atacó y me humilló y Regulus me defendió!

-Pero solo lo hace para engañarte!! Él no te quiere de veras!

-Por qué me haces esto Paddy, por qué quieres alejarme del único hombre que se ha fijado en mí…

Moony comenzó a llorar amargamente y Regulus corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos (para disgusto de Sirius).

-Me has hecho daño Paddy, ahora no sé si puedo confiar en ti… - Dijo Remus y se fue corriendo en llanto hacia el retrato.

-Moony NO!! – Gritó Sirius y lo siguió.

Regulus se quedó solo una vez más. Sonrió. Todo marchaba bien…

Remus subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las niñas meneando su cadera. Sirius quizo seguirlo pero apenas comenzó a subir los escalones se plegaron haciéndolo caer.

-Maldición, por qué no me deja subir?!!

Peter que estaba sentado en un sillón le contestó:

- Los chicos no pueden subir al cuarto de las chicas.

- Pero a Moony no le hizo nada!!

-Pero Moony es muy femenino, quizás el hechizo no funciona con él...

Sirius resopló:

-Maldición! Tendré que esperar hasta que baje...

Quien bajó en ese momento pero del cuarto de chicos fue James igual de malhumorado.

- Puedes creer que el grasiento de Snivellus invitó a Lily al baile de navidad?? Y ella aceptó!!

- Y a mí ni me digas, el cabrón de mi hermano está usando a Moony! Él me confesó que solo lo quiere para un polvo, y ahora lo puso contra mí, que lo amo más que a nadie...

Peter miró sorprendido. No sabía lo que ocurría entre Moony y Padfoot. "Siempre me dejan afuera de todo..." pensó resentido (NA: y se lo merece por rata traidora XD!).

Finalmente, Prongs dijo:

- Por qué será que tenemos tanta mala suerte padfoot, por qué...


	7. Noche de Luna Llena

¡Aquí está el séptimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia! Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Chibi en quien me inspiré para escribir a Remus!! Son iguales XD!!! Besos a todos!

* * *

**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Moony entró corriendo al cuarto de las niñas y gritó en llantos:

-Oh, Lily, ¡no sabes lo que acaba de suceder!

Lily estaba muy tensa y le contestó:

-Pues yo también tengo algo para contarte… pero dime tu primero.

-Luego de que Severus se acercara para a hablar contigo me fui caminando por el corredor cuando se me cayó mi bolsito con cosméticos, entonces me inclino para recogerlo y alguien me patea en la cola!!

Lily abrió mucho los ojos:

-¿Quién pudo hacerte eso?

-¿Pues quién va a ser? El canalla de Lucius y sus amigos! Me golpeó y me humilló, se burló de mi voz aniñada y femenina… me dijo cosas horribles! – sollozó el licántropo – me llamó marica rastrera y dijo que iba a darme una golpiza...

-Maldito cabrón! De veras Remsie, creo que deberías avisarle a Dumbledore… no puedes dejar que te maltraten así.

-Espera, déjame terminar! – Se quejó Remus – entonces cuando me estaba por golpear apareció Regulus y me rescató de los bandidos! Me llevó en sus brazos hasta la torre! Y hasta me invitó al baile de navidad! Me dijo que yo era su princesa y que él me iba a proteger…

-¡Qué chido! – exclamó Lily – ¿y entonces por qué lloras?

-¡Es que no sabes lo que ocurrió después! Acababa de entrar a la Sala Común cuando escucho unos gritos, entonces salgo y me encuentro con que Sirius había atacado a Regulus!! Me dijo que Regulus solo quería usarme para un polvo y que no me quería! – Sollozó Moony – pero yo sé que no es cierto… Regulus no es malo, él me mima y me cuida… no sé por qué Paddy me hace sufrir así… - Dijo Moony mientras las lágrimas caían por su delicado rostro.

-Ay Rem, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Sirius está celoso porque te ama!

-Eso no es cierto! Si me ama, ¿por qué me hace sufrir así…? – Dijo el licántropo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo – ¿y a ti qué te ocurrió?

-Cuando te fuiste Severus me invitó al baile y le dije que sí…

-Ay Lily, habiendo tantos hombres guapos tuviste que elegir a ESE? – Exclamó Remus indignado.

-Ay Remsie no seas así! El problema es que justo después vino James y me invitó…

-Pues sale con él!

-Es que ya quedé con Sev!!

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los niños…

-Maldito Regulus! Me quiere quitar a mi Monny y lo pone en mi contra!! No podría soportar que me odie… - Dijo Sirius destrozado.

-Calma Padfoot! Ya verás que no te odia… Dale tiempo, y verás que Moony se dará cuenta de que Regulus es un cabrón.

-Ojalá sea así… pero mientras tanto no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados… seduciré a Monny y quedará rendido a mis pies!

-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con Lily, pero la invité al baile de navidad y resultó que ya la había invitado el cabrón de Snape.

-Eres un lento Prongs! – Dijo Sirius riéndose

-Claro, porque a ti con Moony te ha ido muy bien – le contestó Prongs con sarcasmo

Justo en ese momento entró Remus en la habitación y todos callaron. El licántropo fue al tocador un momento y salió con algunos frascos y se metió en la cama.

-Te vas a maquillar antes de dormir? – Dijo James con incredulidad

-Ay claro que no, Prongs, son las cremas para la piel que me pongo antes de dormir, así me queda la piel toda suavecita.

-Ah, bueno, pues yo ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana! – Dijo James cerrando su cortina

-Hasta mañana – Dijo Peter haciendo lo mismo.

Sirius esperó un momento y luego habló en voz baja para que nada más escuchara Moony:

-Hasta mañana, mi lobito…

Remus todavía se sentía dolido por lo que había hecho Sirius y le contestó fríamente:

-Hasta mañana.

Sirius cerró la cortina pero dejó una pequeña abertura para poder ver a Moony ponerse sus cremas. El licántropo primero se puso su crema facial y luego comenzó a ponerse crema en las piernecitas masajeándolas suavemente. Sirius notó que comenzaba a excitarse al ver al lobito masajeando sus pequeñas piernas. Luego Remus se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Sirius y éste sintió cómo su bulto se hinchaba al ver su cadera, esa colita, pequeña y blanca como la leche que pedía a gritos que la follaran. "Métete en su cama y hazle el amor" le decía una voz, pero luego otra más prudente le decía "eres un bruto Sirius, no ves que está enojado contigo, tienes que conquistarlo!". Finalmente se dijo que debía recuperar al lobito, y se durmió.

Cuando Sirius se despertó al día siguiente, miró a su lado y vio que todos ya habían ido a desayunar. Era viernes, pero a diferencia del anterior, Moony no le había llevado el desayuno a la cama. Sirius si vistió y bajó rápidamente al comedor para poder probar aunque sea una tostada antes de la primera clase. Sus amigos ya estaban en la mesa.

-Hola chicos

-Hola – respondieron los tres al unísono

Justo apenas se sentó Sirius, Moony se levantó y dijo rápidamente sin mirar al canino dijo:

-Voy al tocador, nos vemos en Transformaciones.

Sirius lo observó irse y luego dijo:

-Sigue cabreado conmigo verdad?

-Pues sí, pero yo creo que se le va a pasar…además recuerda que hoy es luna llena y ya sabes que Moony se pone muy sensible e irritable en esos días…

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Lucius y Regulus hablaban animadamente:

-Y tú crees que funcionó?

-Claro que sí Lucius, como "lo rescaté" ahora piensa que soy su héroe, dice que soy su príncipe azul.

Lucius estalló en risas:

-Jajajajaa pero qué maricona de cuarta, si no fuera por el plan le hubiera dado una buena paliza, para que aprenda a no comportarse como niñita…

-No te preocupes Lucius, que ya va a tener su merecido, pero más aún mi hermano, pero lo más importante es que confíe en mí…- Dijo Regulus con una sonrisa maléfica.

Remus terminó de ponerse rimel en las pestañas, guardó todos sus cosméticos en su cartera y salió para ir a Transformaciones. Acababa de salir del tocador cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la cintura.

-Oh, hola Regulus.

-Hola, mi princesita.

Moony se sonrojó. Le gustaba que Regulus lo llamara así.

-Estaba pensando… ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche? Podemos ir al baño de prefectos, tiene una piscina de natación.

Moony estaba por decir que sí, además tenía muchas ganas de ver a Regulus en traje de baño XD, pero luego recordó que esa noche era luna llena. Todavía no le había dicho a Regulus que él era un licántropo.

-Em… me encantaría… pero no sé si podré, había quedado con Lily en que ibamos a juntarnos a probarnos ropa.

-Tú no necesitas probarte ropa, cualquier cosa luce genial en ti… - Dijo Regulus con una sonrisa seductora

- Oh, gracias, eres muy dulce… - Dijo Remus rojo como un tomate – Bueno… ahora debo irme a Transformaciones… adiós! – Dijo Moony y se fue corriendo.

Mientras se dirigía al aula pensaba desesperado: "¿Pensará que no quiero salir con él…? Oh, si tan solo le dijera la verdad sería mucho más fácil, pero qué pensará de mí? No quiero espantar al único hombre que se fija en mí…"

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entró al salón. El resto de los merodeadores ya estaba. Cuando se sentó trató de ocultar las lágrimas y Sirius le dijo al oído:

-Mira lo que te he conseguido

Sirius le mostró su mano repleta de chocolatitos y Remus, a quien le gustaban mucho los chocolates le dijo:

-Oh, gracias, pero…

-No te preocupes, mi lobito, son de bajas calorías… - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Moony se sintió tan halagado por ese gesto de Sirius que se le olvidó el enojo:

-Oh, gracias Paddy, eres tan bueno… lamento que hayamos reñido.

Sirius sonrió y observó al tierno licántropo comer los chocolates con entusiasmo. "Perfecto!! Ahora lo tengo conmigo de nuevo" pensó Sirius con alegría. La profesora McGonagall interrumpió la conversación:

-¿Alguno me puedo decir cómo convertir una mesa en un sillón?

La pequeña de manita de Moony se alzó en el aire:

-¿Sí, Lupin?

Se debe agitar la muñeca hacia la izquierda y hacer un círculo – Dijo el licántropo moviendo su bracito.

-¡Muy bien Lupin¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Moony bajó la mano satisfecho.

-Mi lobillo, siempre el mejor alumno! – Dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Ay, basta ya Paddie, que me haces sonrojar… - Respondió el licántropo todo coloradito.

La clase de Transformaciones pasó apaciblemente y cuando terminó la profesora Mc Gonagall les informó:

-Mañana partirán para sus hogares y volverán el viernes próximo. El baile de navidad se celebrará el sábado.

Los merodeadores salieron juntos del salón.

-No veo la hora de estar en casa! – Dijo James

-Ni yo!- Dijo el licántropo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí – Dijo Peter

-Y tú Padfoot? – Inquirió James

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció.

-Emm, no sé, quizás me quede aquí también

-Vamos Padfoot, qué aburrimiento, por qué no vienes a mí casa?

-¿En serio lo dices? Vale! – Dijo el canino entusiasmado

-Genial! Mi casa será lo suficientemente grande! Si quieres puedes venir mañana con nosotros Moony!

-Oh, gracias, pero he quedado ir de shopping con Lily! Queremos comprarnos ropita para el baile

Tanto el rostro de Sirius como el de James se ensombrecieron al recordar que no iban a ir con quienes querían. Moony rompió el silencio…

-… espero no estar muy débil mañana, ya saben… por la luna llena…

Sirius se enterneció por el lobito y lo tomó por la cintura.

-No te preocupes, sabes que estaremos contigo esta noche

-Por supuesto, no por nada somos los merodeadores- Dijo Prongs con una sonrisa

-Oh, gracias chicos!

-Vamos a almorzar?

-Vale…

En la mesa, todos se sirvieron suculentos platos excepto Remus, quien como siempre se sirvió su lechuguita.

-Caray Moony! Tú siempre a dieta eh? – Dijo James con sorpresa

-Ay Prongs tú no sabes lo difícil que es mantener esta cinturilla! Además quiero verme espléndido para el baile! Si engordo no me quedará el vestido buaaaa – Replicó el licántropo con preocupación.

-Pues yo creo que ya te ves de lujo – Dijo Sirius haciendo sonrojar a Moony.

Justo en ese momento pasó Lily y dijo:

-Hey Remsie, acuérdate que hoy hay reunión de prefectos

-Okis

Lily miró a James por un instante y luego se fue corriendo.

-Maldita sea, por qué me gusta tanto! – Dijo el muchacho de gafas

-Ay Prongs, tú también le gustas a ella – Dijo el niño de ojos miel

-Entonces por qué no va conmigo al baile??

-Ay Prongs! Mira, te voy a contar la verdad pero prométeme que no le dirás a Lily! Ella quería ir contigo pero como el baboso de Snape le pidió antes ella ya había aceptado y ahora no lo quiere dejar por lástima!!

-En serio me lo dices?? Qué chido, gracias Moony!!

-De nada pero prométeme que no le dirás a lily que te conté!!

-Jaja note preocupes, no le diré nada… igual no sé por qué le tiene lástima a ese idiota…

-Ay yo tampoco, además es tan feo!! Tiene el pelo re feo y el rostro lleno de barros!

-Jajaja eres lo más Moony!

Una vez que terminaron de comer Moony se levantó y anunció:

-Bueno chicos, me voy a mi reunión de prefectos.

A Sirius no le gustaba eso ya que sabía que allí estaría Regulus.

-… y no quieres que te acompañe?

Remus no entendía por qué Sirius le decía eso.

-Pero a ti nunca te han gustado esas reuniones Paddie, te aburrirás…

-Si estoy contigo no me aburriré…

El niño de ojos miel se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Ay Paddy me haces sonrojar… pero no sé si te dejarán entrar, es sólo para prefectos…

El robusto muchacho de ojos azules sonrió:

-De acuerdo, no iré si no quieres… nos veremos esta noche de todas formas…

-Okis, bye chicos! – Dijo Moony mientras se alejaba

"Ay Paddy será verdad que sientes algo por mí?? He esperado tanto tiempo… me derrito al pensar que algún día seré tuya, sólo tuya y de nadie más…" pensó el licántropo mientras caminaba lentamente por el corredor.

Cuando Sirius y James se quedaron solos, el de gafas dijo:

-Caray Padfoot, sí que estás enganchado con Moony!

- ¿Tanto se me nota? Bueno, no te voy a mentir, me gusta mucho!! Pero yo sé que va a ser mío! Has visto como se puso todo coloradito?? Yo sé que le gustan mis cumplidos

-Eres todo un conquistador Padfoot, ojalá yo pudiera conquistar a Lily!

-Ya ves que le gustas ahora solo tienes que conquistarla! Por cierto… quería pedirles a ti y a Wormtail si esta noche podríais dejarme solo con Monny en la casa de los gritos XD ya sabes para…

-Jajaja de acuerdo Padfoot, moony será todo tuyo – Dijo James riéndose

-Jaja okas… un momento chicos! Tenemos que conseguir pareja para el baile! – Dijo Peter con preocupación

-Eso se arregla fácil – Dijo Sirius con orgullo y mirando a una chica rubia que pasaba cerca le gritó – hey Pamela! Quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad?

La chica se puso muy colorada y se empezó a reir con su amiga de pelo castaño que la acompañaba… la estaba invitando nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black!!

-Por supuesto!! – Dijo ella con alegría y se alejó riendose

-Y tu amiga, no querrá ir con mi amigo James?

La chica de pelo castaño lacio –llamada Sophie Narracott- se ruborizó también y dijo que sí. Una vez que se alejaron Sirius dijo con altivez:

-Asunto terminado!

-Gracias Padfoot! Tú las consigues fácil eh? – Dijo James con admiración

-No te olvides de que soy el gran conquistador…

-Ey por qué no me consigues una a mí!? – refunfuñó Peter

-Caray Wormtail, consíguetela tú! – Dijo Sirius (y se lo merece por rata traidora XD)

Moony iba caminando por el corredor cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba y cayó al suelo. Era Malfoy.

-Ayy eres tú otra vez!! Qué quieres de mí??

-Te piensas que he acabado contigo?? claro que no mariquita!! – Dijo el rubio de ojos grises y fríos – te daré una buena golpiza para que aprendas a no comportarte como niña!!

-Eres un canalla!! Ya verás cuando se enteren Sirius o Regulus!! – sollozó licántropo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Malfoy se encolerizó y lo agarró rudamente de los finos cabellos:

-MARICA PUTA!! Te gusta ser la putita de los Black eh??

-Aiia bruto!! Me haces daño en el cabello y me despeinas!! Hoy me alisé el cabello!! – chilló el de ojos miel.

-Pues a las rameras como tú hay que tratarlas así, ahora tendrás tu merecido…

-BASTA YA LUCIUS – gritó una voz grave.

Era Regulus. Lucius soltó rápidamente a Moony.

-¿¿Otra vez tú eh?? No sabía que te gustaba follar maricas.

-Cierra la boca. Y que sea la última que vez que le tocas un pelo, o te las verás conmigo – Dijo Regulus amenazador

Lucius entornó los ojos y luego de un segundo se fue. Moony seguía sollozando en el suelo. Regulus lo tomó en sus brazos, como el día anterior. Moony, que estaba temblando, se abrazó a su cuello.

-Oh, Reg, tengo tanto miedo, Lucius está contra mí, está empeñado en golpearme y lastimarme, me llamó marica puta…

-No tengas miedo, mi pastelito, yo siempre te protegeré… tú no eres ninguna marica puta, eres un niño hermoso, angelical, una princesa…

-Oh, gracias por protegerme Reg… contigo me siento seguro…¿ahora me llevarás en tus brazos a la reunión de prefectos?? – Dijo el licántropo sonriendo tímidamente

-Claro que sí, mi caramelito…

Regulus llevó en brazos a Moony a la reunión y cuando entraron al salón algunos los miraron con curiosidad y se rieron disimuladamente al ver al licántropo tan a gusto en los brazos de Black.

"¿Es cierto que Black y Lupin son pareja?" "No era que se llevaban mal?" "¿Cómo hace Lupin para estar tan delgado?" Murmuraba la gente. Pero a Moony no le importaba, porque se sentía muy bien con Regulus. Él lo mimaba, lo protegía de los bandidos, le decía palabras dulces, lo hacía sentir una princesa en un cuento de hadas…

Regulus mantuvo a Moony en sus brazos durante toda la reunión. De vez en cuando, le hacía una caricia en sus cabellos o le daba un tierno beso en la frente, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los demás. Cuando terminó la reunión, Regulus salió del salón con el licántropo todavía en brazos, y comenzó a caminar por el corredor.

-Estás seguro que no quieres venir conmigo al baño de prefectos? – le susurró al oído

-Oh, Reg, me encantaría, pero ya sabes… debo reunirme con Lily para probarnos ropa…

-Tus deseos son órdenes – Dijo Black con una sonrisa que hizo derretir al licántropo

Regulus lo cargó a lo largo del corredor hasta que Remus dijo:

-Oh, déjame aquí, ya sabes lo que sucederá si Paddy nos ve…

El muchacho de ojos grises apoyó delicadamente al licántropo en el suelo y luego dijo:

-Por cierto, por qué a ti te dicen Moony?? Y a mi hermano Padfoot??

Remus se sonrojó. Para contestar eso debía confesarle que él era un licántropo, y que Sirius y el resto de los merodeadores eran animagos ilegales. Moony confiaba en Regulus pero todavía no se sentía seguro para contarle la verdad. "¿Me aceptaría o se espantaría al oír que estoy infectado, marcado de por vida?" pensó Remus angustiado. Finalmente, decidió que todavía no era el momento.

-Oh, no es nada, son solo locuras de Sirius – Dijo Moony con una sonrisa tímida – Bueno, ahora debo irme…

-Hasta mañana mi caramelito – Dijo Regulus dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Una vez terminado el tierno beso Remus se fue caminando por el corredor. Se sentía débil. Ya era la hora de cenar pero no tenía hambre. La transformación era inminente.

Entró en la Sala Común y vio únicamente a Sirius que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Sirius se paró rápidamente y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

-Estuvo muy bien… ya sabes, lo de siempre... oh, Paddy, me siento tan débil, creo que es hora de ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

Sirius se acercó más y lo tomó por la cintura.

-¿Quieres ir ya?

-Sí… y Prongs y Wormtail?

-Ellos no pueden venir… pero no te preocupes, yo te llevaré. – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Había planeado con ellos que lo dejarían solo con el lobito.

-Oh, gracias – Replicó el licántropo con su vocecilla muy debilitada.

Sirius lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo alzó, tal como lo había hecho Regulus tan solo un rato antes. Moony se sentía cada vez más débil y se dejó llevar por los fuertes brazos de Sirius. Como era la hora de cenar, todos los estudiantes estaban en el comedor y nadie los vio.

Salieron del castillo hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius apoyó al licántorpo suavemente en el suelo y luego se transformó en un enorme perro negro. El perro se escabulló y apretó el nudo de las ramas del sauce. Luego volvió adonde se encontraba tendido el debilitado licántropo y le dio una tierna lamida en la cara. "Oh, qué rico, sabe a Sirius" pensó Moony y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a gatear junto al perro hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Una vez que entró sintió que un fuego lo recorría en su interior y notó cómo su piel blanca y delicada se volvía más oscura y animal. Moony comenzó a dar agudos y femeninos chillidos que rápidamente se convirtieron en aullidos de lobo.

El enorme perro observaba en silencio cómo el feroz lobo se movía de un lado para otro, golpeando las paredes y el suelo. Luego de un rato, el lobo perdió sus energías y se posó agotado en un rincón de la habitación. El perro fue rápidamente, se apoyó encima de él en señal de protección y comenzó a darle tiernas lamidas en el hocico. El lobo, que se encontraba exhausto, se sintió muy a gusto junto a ese enorme perro que lo protegía y lo hacía sentir seguro. Disfrutó mucho sus lamidas y sus caricias y emitió un débil gemido de agradecimiento. Permanecieron así por un largo rato: el enorme perro sobre el débil lobito hasta que, finalmente, ambos cayeron dormidos.


	8. Dos Black y un Licántropo

Hola a todos!! Antes que nada quiero advertirles a todos que hay un troll suelto llamado Chibi que tiene distintas cuentas como Bellais o Mimosa Raton!! Bloqueenlos cuanto antes!

Bueno ahora sí el cap, que tiene algunas partes subidas de tono XD! Besos a todxs y especialmente a Cupid's daughter por sus amables palabras!

**Dos Black y un Licántropo**

Cuando Sirius se despertó (en forma humana) notó un bulto en su entrepierna. Y no era para menos! Debajo suyo dormía plácidamente Moony, que se encontraba desnudo (una vez que se transformaba su ropa quedaba destruída). Sirius le hizo una suave caricia en sus cabellos y observó con adoración el cuerpecito del licántropo; pequeño y frágil, blanco como la leche. El muchacho de ojos azules notó rápidamente la causa de su excitación: Moony dormía acurrucado junto a él, todo desnudito, con su colita apretada junto al bulto de Sirius. "Me lo follo" pensó el canino excitado, "me lo follo aquí mismo". Sirius acarició los suaves glúteos del licántropo, dispuesto a hacerle el amor, pero luego se alejó. "Soy una bestia, no puedo hacerlo aquí, en la casa de los gritos… la primera vez tiene que ser especial". Sirius se paró y se puso su chaqueta, cuando de repente escuchó un débil gemido: "Oh, sí, Paddy, hazme tuyo". Sirius se dio vuelta y vio al licántropo profundamente dormido… ¡estaba hablando en sueños! Se volvió a escuchar su vocecilla, "adelante Paddy, fóllame… más fuerte, MÁS FUERTE". Sirius no lo podía creer ¡Moony, su Moony tenía sueños eróticos con él ¡Moony lo deseaba, quería ser suyo y no de Regulus! Sirius se acercó al licántropo y lo miró con adoración mientras este repetía en sueños, meneando su cadera "oh, Paddy, no te detengas, he esperado tanto este momento… OH SÍ" chilló el licántropo volviendo al sueño profundo una vez más.

Sirius lo miró con ternura y dijo:

-No te preocupes, mi lobillo, ya llegará el momento… te haré el amor como jamás se lo he hecho a nadie.

Sirius estaba por tomar al lobito en sus brazos para llevarlo al castillo cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la capa invisible de Prongs. Cruzando los dedos, dijo en voz alta ¡accio capa invisible! Esperó un momento que le pareció eterno hasta que entró zumbando una gran capa plateada. Suspiró aliviado y a continuación tomó al pequeño licántropo en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo un momento con un brazo (ya que Moony era muy liviano), se echó la capa por encima y salió de la casa esquivando ágilmente al Sauce Boxeador. Caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo y entró. Caminó por el corredor con cuidado de no despertar al licántropo pero éste dormía como un angelito. Llegó al retrato y esperó un momento hasta que alguien saliera para poder escabullirse. Al cabo de unos momentos salieron unas chicas de cuarto año charlando animadamente:

-Oíste que Sirius Black invitó a Pamela Greengrass al baile?

-Maldita rubia teñida! Lo que daría por estar en su lugar!

-Y yo!! Black está cada día más guapo…

Sirius sonrió por debajo de su capa y se escabulló en el retrato. Subió hasta la habitación que se encontraba vacía, los demás debían estar desayunando. Apenas se quitó la capa de encima el lobito se movió en sus brazos y abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-Paddy… - Dijo con la vocecilla débil.

Sirius sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Oh, me siento bien, pero algo débil…

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré – Dijo Sirius con tono protector

-Oh, gracias… fuiste tan bueno al acompañarme y protegerme anoche… y al traerme hasta aquí en tus fuertes brazos…

-No tienes que agradecerme, Moony, todo esto lo hago para protegerte, porque eres mi lobito…

Moony sonrió complacido. "Oh, Paddy, eres tan bueno conmigo, me tratas y me mimas como una princesa, me meces en tus brazos y me proteges por las noches, quizás algún día me ames, quizás algún día este sueño se hará realidad…" pensó el licántropo para sus adentros. Sirius lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

-Quieres bajar a desayunar?

-Ay, no lo sé… siempre hay panceta y cosas con muchas grasas!! Y yo debo mantenerme esbelto para la fiesta! – Dijo el licántropo con preocupación.

-Pero ya estás esbelto! Debes comer algo, recuerda que te debilitas mucho en luna llena… - Contestó Sirius con seriedad.

-Bueno, está bien… comeré por ti Paddy – Dijo Moony con una sonrisa y añadió – me vestiré y bajaré contigo.

V-ale – Dijo Sirius y a continuación apoyó al licántropo suavemente en su cama.

Moony sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Se puso de pie y fue a coger sus chancletas. Cuando se inclinó para cogerlas se escuchó un débil "pfff".

-Moony! No esperaba esto de ti! – Dijo Sirius risueño

-Ay, calla Paddy, fue sólo un pedito – replicó el licántropo sonrosado.

Remus entró al baño. Se lavó y se perfumó, se puso una blusa y se reunió con Sirius.

-Mmm… hueles muy bien – Dijo el canino sintiendo la suave fragancia de Moony.

-Oh, gracias, es un perfume de alelí.

Bajaron juntos y en el comedor se juntaron con el resto de los merodeadores.

- Cómo te sientes Moony? – Preguntó James

- Muy bien, gracias a Paddy que me cuidó y me mimó…

Cuando Remus estaba distraído Sirius aprovechó y le guiñó el ojo a James en señal de agradecimiento. Moony se sirvió una tostadita de dieta, mientras Sirius supervisaba que comiera algo.

-No quieres un poco de hot cake?

-Ay no, pura grasa!! Engordaré y pareceré una vieja horrible!! – replicó Moony indignado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin…  
-Me mintió… - dijo Regulus entornando los ojos – me dijo que estaría con la sangre sucia de Evans pero yo a ella la vi en la biblioteca. Dónde se metió?

-Debe haber estado mamándosela a tu hermano en algún pasillo, o probándose lencería femenina… no me extrañaría con lo marica que es!! – Dijo Lucius con sorna, haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle estallaran con sus carcajadas de gorilas.

-No creo que haya estado con mi hermano, recuerda que están peleados.

-Pues ya se deben haber reconciliado, mira nomás cómo entraron al comedor tomados de la mano.

-Maldición! – Gruñó Regulus golpeando la mesa con el puño – Mi hermano lo alejará de mí y arruinará todo el plan!

-No sé… si quieres voy y molesto un rato al maricón ese para que tú lo salves y piense que eres su héroe – Propuso Lucius.

-Mmm… no lo sé, Lucius, ya han sido demasiadas veces… - Dijo Regulus pensativo – ya sé! Mandaré a una chava para que acose a mi hermano, entonces Lupin se sentirá traicionado e iré yo a consolarlo.

-Jajaja, vaya idea, yo creo que funcionará – Replicó Lucius

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar los alumnos volvieron a sus cuartos a buscar sus baúles para partir. Los merodeadores subieron a la torre de Gryffindor.  
-Listo… creo que no me olvido de nada! – Dijo Prongs

James y Sirius estaban saliendo del dormitorio pero este último notó que Moony se había rezagado. Al verlo tratando de cargar su baúl, que era demasiado pesado para sus bracitos se acercó y lo llevó por él.

-Oh, gracias Paddy, eres un caballero – Dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo se despidieron de Peter y se unieron al resto de alumnos que iba hacia la estación de trenes. Cuando iban caminando se les unió Lily.

-Hola chicos!! Hey Remsie, al final vamos hoy al shopping a comprar ropa!??

-Vale, primero iré a casa a dejar el equipaje y coger dinero y luego nos reunimos!!

-Y nosotros no podemos ir? – Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

-Y tú para que quieres venir? Para probarte ropa? – Preguntó Lily con sarcasmo

-No, para verlas a ustedes mientras se la prueban XD – replicó Sirius

-Ay Black tú siempre igual de baboso! – Dijo Lily

-Los hombres sois todos iguales!! – Dijo Moony y todos rieron.

-Entonces iremos con ustedes – Dijo James con decisión

-Vale… como quierais, vengan a mi casa y vamos para ya – Replicó Moony

Los cuatro siguieron caminando cuando de repente se escuchó una voz ronca:

-Ejem, Lily…

Todos se dieron vuelta. Era Snape.

-Y tú que quieres? – Dijo James agresivo

-No te pongas muy cerca, para que no se me pegue lo grasiento! – Dijo Moony mordaz y James y Sirius rieron a carcajadas.

-Tú callate maricona de mierda! – Respondió Snape con ira.

Moony se sintió sumamente humillado por ese comentario y Sirius se abalanzó sobre Snape y lo sujetó del cuello:

-COMO LE VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ TE DESFIGURARÉ EL ROSTRO A GOLPES!

Snape lo miró con temor. Sirius Black era muy fuerte y podía ser muy agresivo si se metían con los suyos.

-Basta ya Black!! – Gritó Lily

Sirius le lanzó una última mirada amenazadora a Snape y lo soltó.

- Eres un bruto! Ven aquí Severus – Dijo Lily y se apartó con el grasiento.

Los tres merodeadores los miraron alejarse y James refunfuñó:

-Maldito Snivellus, los seguiré a ver de qué hablan – Y se alejó.

Sirius y Remus siguieron caminando y como a Moony le caían las lágrimas en su rostro y Sirius lo tomó por la cintura.

-No llores, lobito, que no te importe lo que diga el baboso ese.

-Oh, Paddy, es que todos se burlan de mí… me llaman marica rastrera y se burlan de mi voz y mis modales femeninos…

Pues a mí me encanta tu voz – dijo Sirius haciendo sonrojar al licántropo- y si alguien vuelve a agredirte se las verá conmigo.

-Oh, gracias, Paddy, eres mi héroe…

Justo en ese momento romántico se oyó una voz de pito y alguien se abalanzó sobre Sirius.

-SIRIUS!!!

Era Pamela Greengrass. Sirius la miró perplejo.

-Y tú qué quieres??

-Ay Sirius, cómo que qué quiero??? Salimos juntos a Hogsmeade!! Oh, la pasé tan bien esa vez... – la rubia miró a Moony y le dijoguiñando un ojo– Sirius es una maravilla en la cama, y está muy bien dotado XD

Moony sintió que se deshacía por dentro. Se sintió muy herido y humillado al ver cómo Pamela hablaba sobre su encuentro sexual con Sirius, cómo le refregaba por la cara que Sirius le había hecho el amor, cuando el lobito se moría por estar en su lugar…

Remus se apartó de ellos, humillado y en llantos.

Sirius no podía soportar ver a Moony así, trató de zafarse de Pamela pero no puedo.

-Suéltame!

-Ay, no Sirius, no te vayas, que eres todo para mí.

* * *

Moony caminaba lloroso entre los alumnos que iban alegremente a la estación. De repente unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la cadera.  
-Ah, eres tú Regulus.

-Por qué lloras mi amor?

No es nada… - Dijo el licántropo secándose las lágrimas de su rostro

-Alguien te ha hecho daño? Fue Malfoy? Si alguien se mete contigo me las pagará – Dijo Regulus entornando los ojos

-Oh, eres muy gentil conmigo… tú nunca me dejarás verdad? – Dijo Moony con el corazón destrozado… si Sirius le rechazaba al menos sabía que Regulus siempre lo protegería y lo mimaría

-Claro que no, mi caramelito, ya te he dicho que tú siempre serás mi princesita…

Regulus lo tomó firmemente por la cadera y a continuación lo alzó. Moony se sintió muy a gusto siendo llevado por los brazos de Regulus. Moony se abrazó a su cuello y Black lo cargó hasta que llegaron a la estación. Algunos miraban curiosos y cuchicheaban: "Mira cómo Black lo lleva en sus brazos, parecen marido y mujer!!" "Al final era cierto: Black y Lupin son pareja!!!".

* * *

Sirius logró deshacerse de la pesada y empezó a buscar desesperado a Moony. "Ahora va a pensar que no lo quiero… pero yo en realidad quiero demostrarle que lo amo más que a nadie…" pensaba con angustia. Mientras buscaba entre la multitud de alumnos se tropezó con James.  
-Prongs! Qué sucedió?? No estabas espiando a Lily?

-Sí… pero me descubrió y se cabreó conmigo – refunfuñó el muchacho de gafas

-Pues no sabes lo que me ocurrió a mí… estaba solo con Moony, él se sentía muy herido por lo que le dijo el idiota de Snape, entonces yo le consolé y le dije que siempre le protegería… era un momento romántico perfecto.

-Y qué sucedió?

-Apareció la idiota esta de Pamela que como la invité a la fiesta se obsesionó conmigo y empezó a hablar de cómo habíamos tenido sexo y eso todo delante de Moony.

-Caray Padfoot… eso no le debe haber gustado…

-Pues claro que no! Se fue corriendo y podría haber jurado que vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Debo encontrarle!!

-Oye Padfoot…

-Qué, qué sucede??

-Mira!

Sirius vio algo que le desgarró el corazón. El licántropo estaba una vez más en los brazos de su hermano, quien lo mecía suavemente y le hacía caricias y besos.

Maldición!!! – Gritó Sirius – Ya verá ese cabrón, a mí nadie me quita a mi Moony!!

Cálmate Padfoot, y déjame a mí, tuve entrando el tren– Dijo James

* * *

Regulus y Moony ya estaban en la estación. Moony se sentía confundido… "Oh, Paddy, tú eres mi verdadero amor pero nunca me amarás como yo a ti, seguiré sufriendo en secreto por este amor prohibido… pero Regulus ha sido tan bueno conmigo, siempre me lleva en sus brazos y me quiere, me hace mimos y caricias, además él es tan guapo que me gustaría ser suya en la cama…"  
Regulus le hizo una tierna caricia en sus cabellos y le preguntó:

-Quieres venir al compartimento conmigo? – Dijo Regulus con su voz seductora – la pasaremos bien… - añadió con un brillo en los ojos

-No lo sé…

-Moony!

Regulus se volteó (Remus seguía en sus brazos) y vieron a James venir corriendo. Moony se sintió un poco avergonzado de que James lo viera en los brazos del hermano de Sirius, que siempre había sido enemigo de los merodeadores.

-Qué sucede Prongs?

-Estaba buscándote para que vinieras con nosotros al vagón… recuerda que después saldremos juntos de la estación!

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado… bueno, adiós Reg!

Regulus miró a James con profundo odio y dijo:

-Adiós mi caramelito.

Moony se bajó de sus brazos y estaba por irse, pero Black lo tomó de la cintura y lo estampó un beso en los labios. A continuación se alejó, pensando "tú te lo llevas pero yo lo beso, para que mueras de celos Sirius".

-Prongs lo observó con sorpresa. Regulus había besado a Moony!! Y lo que era peor… parecía que el licántropo lo había disfrutado…

James y Remus se dirigieron al tren. Afortunadamente Sirius ya estaba dentro y no había visto el beso. Entraron al compartimiento y Sirius le dijo sonriendo:

-Aquí está mi lobito… siéntate conmigo.

Remus se sentó con él y Sirius le puso su brazo en el hombro en señal de posesión.

-Te ves muy tenso Moony, quieres que te dé un masajito? – Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

-Oh, sí, Paddy, masajéame la espalda – Dijo el licántropo acostándose a lo largo del asiento.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a James y comenzó a masajear su pequeño cuerpecito, acariciando toda la espalda y glúteos del licántropo quien profería gemidos de placer: "oh, Paddy, esto es tan relajante, lo haces muy bien…".

James se descostillaba de risa y decía:

-Por los gemidos de Moony parece que te lo estás foll…

-Ay, no seas cochino! – contestó el licántropo y todos rieron.

Los tres merodeadores charlaron hasta que el licántropo dio un bostecillo y dijo con voz soñolienta:

-Tengo sueñito… Paddy, puedo dormir en tus brazos?

-Claro que sí… -Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Moony se aferró a su pecho y se durmió rápidamente, mientras Sirius le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mira cómo se quedó todo dormidito… parece un ángel… - Dijo Sirius mirando a al niño de ojos miel que dormía en su regazo.

-Caray Padfoot… sí que estás enamorado… cuándo piensas decirle que lo amas?

-No lo sé aún… primero es necesario sacar al idiota de mi hermano del medio… - Dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

Prongs recordó cómo había visto a Moony tan a gusto en los brazos de Regulus y cómo este lo había besado en los labios y se estremeció. ¿Debía decírselo a Padfoot?

El tren estaba estacionando y Moony despertó lentamente.

-Oh… ya llegamos?

-Sí, mi bella durmiente – Dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello.

El licántropo enrojeció y sonrió a la vez. "Oh, Paddy, me encanta ser tu bella durmiente, y tú mi príncipe azul que me despierta con un beso y me posee con sus caricias…"

El tren se detuvo finalmente y los merodeadores sacaron los equipajes de sus compartimentos. La maleta de Remus era demasiado pesada para sus manitas, y Sirius la cargó por él una vez más.

Bajaron del tren y se encontraron con Lily y Severus. James resopló y Sirius lo miró amenazadoramente por haberse metido con monny. Lily habló entrecortadamente:

-Em bueno, Rem, nos vemos esta tarde en el shopping vale?

-Okiss, ya verás que compraremos ropa genial! Bye!

Los tres merodeadores caminaron por el andén hasta que una voz gritó:

-Remsie!

-Hola mami!

La madre de Remus, una mujer baja y regordeta, con el cabello rubio como su hijo, se acercó y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

-Qué alegría verte Remsie!! – Dijo abrazándolo y besándolo en sus mejillas- ay estás muy delgado! Estás comiendo bien?

-Ay, basta ya mami, vine con dos amigos.

La madre se separó, miró a James y a Sirius y se presentó sonriente.

-Hola chicos, yo soy Loreley, la mamá de Remus… tú debes ser James, por las gafas…

-Él mismo! – Dijo Prongs sonriente

-Oh, y tú debes ser Sirius Black… Remus habla tanto de ti… veo que tenía razón al decir que eres muy guapo.

-Ay calla mami, que me pones en vergüenza! – Dijo el licántropo sonrosado

Sirius sonrió, "Genial, Moony está muerto conmigo…" pensó.

-Mucho gusto señora Lupin

-Puedes llamarme Lorelay – replicó la señora con una sonrisa

-Mami, ellos vendrán a casa y luego saldremos, Lily y yo queremos comprarnos ropita nueva, no tenemos nada para el baile de navidad!!

-Ay, mi niño, siempre preocupado por la moda! – Dijo ella y todos rieron.

Llegaron a la casa de Moony. Era pequeña y agradable. Fueron a su cuarto, una pequeña habitación de un suave tono rosa. Estaba adornada con florcitas, moños y corazoncitos color miel y rosa.

James y Sirius miraban las cosas con curiosidad dado que había muchas cosas que al ser magos no conocían.

-Qué es esto Moony? – Preguntó Sirius cogiendo unos discos de Spice Girls

-Son discos de música que me gusta, déjame ponerlo.

Remus se acercó al aparato de música y puso su CD.

It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men!! – se escuchó y Moony comenzó a bailar, meneando su cadera al compás de la música

James se rió y dijo:

-Qué asco, es música de niña!

-Ay, calla Prongs, a mí me gusta…- replicó el licántropo

Sirius se babeaba mirando embelesado al licántropo menear su cinturilla.

Los merodeadores almorzaron en casa de Remus y luego salieron para el shopping.

Como llegaron un rato antes, Moony aprovechó para comprarse perfume y hebillas para el cabello, mientras Sirius y James observaban todo con curiosidad. Una vez que dieron las cuatro, fueron al lugar acordado con Lily.

-Hay unas faldas divinas!!! No veo la hora de que llegue Lily para ir a probárnoslas!! – Decía el licántropo entusiasmado

-Espero que no siga cabreada conmigo… - Dijo James con amargura

-Claro que no Prongs, ya verás que todo irá genial! – replicó Remus

De repente se oyeron unos pasos y se escuchó una voz.

-Hola Rem! Hola chicos.

Los merodeadores se dieron vuelta y vieron a Lily… quien no venía sola.

-Lily!... ¿qué demonios hace él aquí?


	9. La Confesión

Hola! Ya llegamos al noveno cap! Espero que os guste!

El proximo cap será bastante fuerte!!

Besos a todos, especialmente a Cupid's daughter y fairlady por sus amables palabras!!

**

* * *

**

LA CONFESIÓN

-Lily… ¿qué hace él aquí? – preguntó James

-¡Pues yo lo invité! – Dijo Lily desafiante

-¿Se va a probar ropa con nosotras XD? – preguntó Moony mordaz

-Vamos Remsie, no seas así, solo me está acompañando.

James resopló.

-Salir con un Slytherin, ¡sólo eso me faltaba!

-¡Pues si no te gusta puedes irte! – espetó Lily.

James miró a Snape con odio y permaneció en silencio. Sirius lo miraba desafiante, como esperando que Snape volviera a agredir a Moony para defenderlo.

-Bueno ya… hey Lily, estuve mirando vidrieras y hay unas faldas divinas! ¿Vamos a probarnos?

-Vale, qué chido!

El extraño grupo comenzó a caminar, Snape de un lado, y James y Sirius del otro. Moony y Lily iban en el medio mirando vidrieras con entusiasmo.

-Aquí están las faldas que te dije, ¿verdad que son geniales?

-Me encantan, entremos ya!

Lily y Remus entraron a la tienda mientras los otros esperaban afuera.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros? – preguntó la vendedora.

-Queremos probarnos las falditas esas que se ven en la vidriera.

-Está bien pero… dónde está la otra chica? – preguntó la vendedora mirando si había alguien más

-Soy yo! – Gritó Moony indignado.

-¿Tú te vas a probar falditas? – preguntó la vendedora con incredulidad

-Pues sí! Quiero la que tiene estampado de leopardo! – replicó el licántropo con impaciencia

La vendedora lo miró de arriba abajo y lanzó una sonora carcajada despectiva.

-Jajajaja ¿tú? ¿Acaso eres travesti?

Moony se sintió sumamente humillado y notó cómo las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Lily contestó con ira:

-Si él quiere probárselas ¿cuál es el problema? Yo lo he visto con faldas y le quedan genial!

-Oh, vámonos Lily, no puedo soportar esta humillación! – Chilló el licántropo en llantos.

De repente se escucharon pasos y se oyó la voz de Sirius:

-¿Por qué lloras Moony? Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Oh, no es nada Paddy, vámonos de aquí…

-Dile la verdad Rem! La arpía esta no le quiere mostrar las faldas! Lo humilló y lo llamó travesti! – Gritó Lily con indignación

Snape ahogó una risa, mientras Sirius se adelantó dando zancadas y rugió:

-LE VA A DAR SU FALDA O VA A TENER UN GRAN PROBLEMA!

La mujer lo miró temerosa y dijo con la voz temblorosa:

-Em… bueno, está bien, vengan por aquí…

Lily y Moony la siguieron y Sirius fue rápidamente detrás, tomando a Moony de la cadera en señal de protección. El licántropo y la pelirroja se probaron sus faldas, él la falda de leopardo ajustada que quería, y ella una hermosa falda verde que iba a tono con sus ojos.

-Te queda muy bien! – Dijo Snape a Lily

-Sí, yo también creo que te va bien – Dijo Prongs rápidamente, mirando a Snape con odio.

-Gracias chicos!

Moony salió del probador y meneó su cadera para mostrar la falda:

-¿Te gusta Paddy?

-Todo luce bien en ti – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que derritió al licántropo.

-Oh, gracias… has sido tan bueno conmigo al defenderme de la bruja esa…

Moony y Lily pagaron y salieron de la tienda, con sus respectivas bolsas. Moony aún tenía los ojos llorosos por el incidente y Sirius lo aferró contra sí y le susurró:

-No llores, mi lobito, sabes que yo no voy a dejar que nadie te maltrate…

-Oh, Paddy me sentí tan humillado, se burló de mí y me insultó… ¿dime la verdad Paddy, acaso soy tan horrible?

-Claro que no, tú eres un niño hermoso, una princesa…

Remus se sintió muy halagado por las palabras de Paddy y se reanimó. "Oh, cómo me gusta que me llames así Paddy, quisiera ser tu princesa y tú mí príncipe, acaso me amas como yo a ti, acaso este sueño se hará realidad…?"

Lily iba caminando de la mano con Severus y James iba detrás mirándolo a Snape con odio.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó James malhumorado

-Aguarda Prongs, debo comprarme una remera que me haga juego con la falda! – replicó el licántropo.

-Mira Rem! Compremos en Banana Republic! Tienen unas blusas super chidas!

-Vale!

Remus y Lily corriendo emocionadas a la vidriera. Sirius, James y Severus miraban desde atrás. De repente pasaron dos muchachos corpulentos y miraron a Lily y a Moony.

-Hey lindas, quieren venir con nosotros? – preguntó pícaro uno de ellos.

-NO, NO QUIEREN! – gritó Sirius tomando a Moony posesivamente de la cintura. Los muchachos lo miraron con temor y se fueron rápidamente.

Lily y Rem estallaron en risas.

-Te dije que nos mirarían todos los chavos!– Dijo Lily

-¡Somos unas diosas! – replicó el licántropo

-Qué se creen esos idiotas! – Dijo Severus y, por única vez, James estuvo de acuerdo.

-No deberías usar pantalones tan apretados Moony, no vaya a ser que uno de esos babosos se te tire encima – Refunfuñó Sirius.

-Ay calla Paddy… - dijo Moony complacido – bueno, ahora vayamos a comprarnos remeras!

-Yo quiero una amarilla! – Dijo Lily

-Y yo una rosa con escote! – respondió el licántropo con entusiasmo.

Lily y Moony compraron y salieron repletas de bolsas.

-Todas esas bolsas para una remera? – preguntó James con incredulidad

-Ay no, yo me compré dos remeras y dos blusas. – dijo Lily

-Y yo un vestido de fiesta! – contó Moony

-Hey chicos, ahora que ya hicimos nuestras compras… podemos ir a ver una película!- dijo Lily

-Qué chido! Yo quiero una romántica! – dijo Lily

-Yo no veo películas de niña!- dijo Prongs malhumorado

-Ni yo! – dijeron Sirius y Severus al unísono

-Entonces veamos esa con Ben Affleck! Es tan guapo XD! – dijo Moony babeándose

-NO. Jamás vería una película con ese idiota. – dijo Sirius celoso

-Yo quiero ver una película de miedo! – Dijo James

-Vale! Yo también – dijo Sirius con entusiasmó

-Y yo… somos mayoría XD – dijo Severus

El grupo sacó boletos para "Scream" y entró a la sala. Se sentaron así: Remus – Sirius – James – Lily – Severus. La película era terrorífica, y Moony y Lily daban chillidos cuando se sobresaltaban. En un momento, Remus tembló y susurró:

-Oh, Paddy, tengo miedo…

Sirius aprovechó la ocasión y rodeó al licántropo con sus brazos y lo trajo para sí.

-No te preocupes, lobito, yo te abrazo…

-Gracias Paddy, no me sueltes – dijo Moony aferrándose a su pecho.

En los asientos de al lado había problemas.

-Yo te protejo Lily - decía pícaramente Severus rodeándola con el brazo

-Déjala baboso! – contestaba James empujándolo

-Ay cállense ya idiotas que me desconcentran! – refunfuñaba Lily

Una vez que terminó la película los cinco salieron.

-Qué buena película! – Dijo James

-A mí me dio miedo! Igual me tapé los ojos en las partes sangrientas – replicó Moony. Snape tosió y pareció que dijo "marica", pero los demás no escucharon.

-La próxima vemos una romántica! – se quejó Lily

-Entonces no voy ¬¬ - dijo Prongs

-Bueno, yo debo irme a casa porque sino se hace muy tarde – dijo Remus

-Yo te acompaño – dijo Sirius rápidamente

-Ay Paddy no es necesario…

-Claro que sí! No es seguro que andes por la calle a esta hora – contestó Sirius con seriedad

-Bueno yo me voy para mi casa ! – Dijo Lily

-Yo te acompaño – dijeron James y Severus al unísono

-Ay no seais pesados, iré sola!

-Bueno, como quieras ¬¬… oye padfoot, después vienes a casa verdad?

-Sí, bueno adiós!

-Adiós chicos, adiós Rem! – Dijo lily yendo por un lado y Sirius y Moony por el otro.

James y Severus quedaron solos. James resopló:

-Que quede claro que te traté bien porque estaba Lily. Sigues siendo un idiota!

-Ja, sigue farfullando Potter – Dijo Snape con sorna y cada uno siguió por su lado.

Moony y Padfoot caminaban juntos por la calle al anochecer. Padfoot lo tomaba por la cintura y Moony se dejaba llevar por su fuerte brazo.

- Paddy, gracias por abrazarme en el cine… la peli me daba mucho miedo! – dijo Remus.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… no iba a dejarte solo temblando de miedo, mi pequeño lobito!- Dijo Sirius agarrándolo con fuerza

- Oh, eres tan dulce conmigo, Paddy… - dijo Moony complacido, pensando "cómo me gusta que me abraces y me protejas con tus fuertes brazos, quiero ser tu princesa y que me hagas tuya en la cama"

- La pasaste bien? – inquirió Padfoot

- Oh, sí, fue una tarde genial! Además ahora tengo ropa para la fiesta! Bueno, puedes dejarme aquí Paddy – Dijo Moony una vez que llegaron a la esquina de su casa.

- Bueno, mi lobito, nos vemos en estos días verdad?

- Claro que sí!

- Bueno, adiós – Sirius lo aferró contra sí y observó los hermosos labios pintados de rosa con brillito del licántropo. Sintió un impulso de besarlo en los labios pero se contuvo y le dio un tierno beso en el cachete.

Remus lo vio alejarse y comenzó a caminar para llegar a su casa. Estaba llegando al umbral cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon.

-Oh, hola Regulus.

-Hola, mi amor, justo venía caminando por aquí… qué casualidad!

-Sí… - dijo el licántropo algo confundido.

-Compraste ropa con Lily?

-Oh sí, me compré una falda, dos remeras escotadas y un vestido! También me compré perfume, hebillas para el cabello y cremas faciales.

-Te verás genial en la fiesta… - dijo Regulus con un brillo en los ojos

-Gracias… bueno, debo entrar, esta es mi casa – dijo moony señalando la pequeña casa que estaba frente a ellos.

-Ya te vas? No te he visto en todo el día… - dijo Regulus rodeándolo con sus brazos posesivamente y comenzando a besarlo en el cuello.

-Bueno… está bien, ven a casa conmigo.

Regulus y Moony entraron a la casa. Había una pequeña notita:

_Rem:_

_Fui a visitar a una amiga._

_No vuelvo hasta mañana en la tarde._

_Besos,_

_Mami_

-Vamos a tu cuarto… - Dijo Regulus

Fueron al cuarto de Remus y se sentaron en la cama. Regulus habló:

-Amor… quería hablarte…

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el licántropo. Había algo que lo incomodaba.

-Sabes… yo te quiero mucho…

-Yo también Reg!

-… pero siento que no me ocultas algo…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Moony con voz temblorosa

-Mira… ayer me dijiste que estarías con Lily Evans y sin embargo la vi en la biblioteca… ¿por qué me mentiste?

Remus sintió que ya no podía más: debía confesarlo.

-Oh Reg, siento haberte mentido! Te lo diré todo. Soy un licántropo. Cuando era apenas un niño me mordió un lobo en mi pierna y desde entonces me transformo todas las noches de luna llena… y ayer lo fue.

Regulus abrió los ojos y sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa de contención, era una sonrisa fría y despiadada.

-¿Y Dumbledore lo sabe? – preguntó

-Dumbledore sí… pero el resto del colegio no, excepto por Sirius, James y Peter. Ellos siempre me apoyaron y aceptaron, se convirtieron en animagos ilegales para acompañarme todas las noches… Nadie más sabe de esto, te lo he dicho todo porque confío en ti, has sido tan bueno conmigo…

Moony se arrojó a sus brazos para que Regulus le hiciera caricias, pero esto no sucedió. Regulus simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa fría.

-¿Qué sucede Regulus? Por qué me miras así?


	10. La Traición

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada. Aquí está el capítulo 10, espero les guste! Tiene partes de SEXO FUERTE así que si eso te impresiona sigue de largo =D**

**LA TRAICIÓN**

**S****irius caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.**

**- ¡Estuve a un centímetro de besarlo pero no pude! – protestaba contra sí mismo.**

**- Calma Padfoot, ya tendrás otra oportunidad…**

**- Es ya no puedo esperar… iré a su casa ya mismo a decirle que lo amo y quiero que sea mío…**

**James miró a su amigo perplejo y pensó "ojalá yo tuviera el valor de decirle eso a Lily…"**

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Regulus? Por qué me miras así?

Regulus sonrió y dijo:

- Ahora tú y todos tus amiguitos me las pagarán. Le diré a todo el mundo y los echarán de Hogwarts. A ti por inmundo licántropo y a los otros por animagos ilegales. Ya verá el idiota de mi hermano.

Remus se alejó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Pero qué dices Reg? ¿Entonces… no me quieres? ¿Acaso todo esto fue un engaño?

Regulus lanzó una carcajada fuerte y fría.

- Pues claro que fue un engaño! Sólo quería sacarte información! ¿Acaso te lo creíste cuando dije que eras "mi princesita"? ¡Yo no salgo con maricas sangre sucia como tú!– Dijo Regulus con repugnancia-

Remus estalló en llantos.

- ¡Eres un canalla! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Jugaste con mis sentimientos y me usaste como un trapo sucio! – sollozó Moony  
- Y ahora voy a jugar con algo más que tus sentimientos… - dijo Regulus relamiéndose con lujuria.  
- A qué te refieres…? – preguntó Remus tembloroso  
- A esto. – dijo Black con decisión.

Regulus lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y lo trajo para sí.

- Aia bruto!! Me haces daño!! – chilló Moony  
- Cállate ramera de mierda!!! Ahora te voy a usar para echarme un polvo, que es para lo único que sirves.

Regulus le sostuvo el rostro con una mano y lo besó bruscamente en los labios. El licántropo sintió la lengua de Black entrar y recorrer su boca, dejándolo sin saliva y sin aliento. Antes Remus lo deseaba, pero ahora que se había enterado de la traición quería alejarse de él. Regulus siguió besándolo con ferocidad hasta que finalmente cedió, dejando al licántropo casi sin aire.

- Mmm… sabes a puta marica – dijo Black relamiéndose  
- Cállate degenerado! Yo no soy una puta marica!!  
- Claro que lo eres! Eres una marica y una buena puta para joder… por qué crees mi hermano se acerca a ti?? ¿Por que te quiere? Jajajajaja Mi hermano se ha percatado del lindo culito que tienes… y yo también – rió Black con crueldad.  
- Eres un canalla! – sollozó el licántropo  
- Y tú una marica rastrera!! Y ahora me la vas a chupar como la buena putita que eres!!

Regulus empujó a Moony haciéndolo caer al piso. El licántropo cayó emitiendo un gemido de dolor y luego sintió como Black lo agarraba rudamente de sus cabellos y lo acercaba a sus partes. Regulus se sacó rápidamente el pantalón dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto. Tirándolo de los cabellos acercó el rostro de Moony a su miembro y comenzó a restregárselo por la cara.

- Basta ya bandido! Suéltame que me haces daño!! – chillaba Moony  
- Vamos marica, mámame la polla! yo sé que te gusta!!

Regulus lo tomó de la barbilla y le abrió rudamente la boca con su mano. A continuación, metió su pene con ferocidad. Remus sintió como su boca pura era invadida por ese enorme miembro que lo contaminaba y le hacía doler. El miembro le recorría la boca y llegaba hasta su garganta, ahogándolo y lastimando sus mejillas. Moony lo rozó con la punta de la lengua y Regulus lanzó un gemido.

- Oh sí!! Nadie la mama mejor que una buena marica!! – dijo Black impulsando con sus manos la cabeza de Moony para que lamiera más.

Remus procuró no volver a tocar el miembro, lo cual impacientó a Regulus quien empezó a metérselo con más ferocidad. Moony permaneció quieto, esperando que terminara la tortura hasta que Regulus retiró el miembro de su boca y dijo con ira:

- MALA PUTA! A que a mi hermano se la mamas con ganas eh?

Remus trató de usar las palabras más hirientes que pudo:

- Es que Sirius tiene una polla grande que da gusto chupar, no como tú y tu pequeño maní XD. El sí que es un verdadero macho…

Regulus se encolerizó y le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- MARICA PUTA!!! Cómo te atreves!!! – rugió Black y a continuación lo escupió.

El licántropo sollozaba tendido en el suelo, su piel blanca enrojecida por los golpes. Regulus lo tomó rudamente de la cadera y le quitó la ropa con ferocidad.

- ASÍ QUE A TI TE GUSTA LA POLLA GRANDE EH??? PUES AHORA TE VOY A AGUJEREAR EL CULO A PIJAZOS!!!!! – bramó con ira.

Remus sollozó desesperado:

- Nooooo!! No me violes! te lo ruego!! No me quites lo más preciado que tengo…  
- Claro que sí!! Te voy a follar, te voy a mostrar lo que es un verdadero hombre…

Regulus lo tomó bruscamente de la cadera desnuda y lo puso en cuatro patas. Tal como había hecho con su boca, comenzó a frotar su pene en los suaves glúteos del licántropo.

- No lo hagas Regulus, no me quites mi virginidad… - gemía el licántropo pero Black no lo escuchaba.

Siguió acariciando sus glúteos hasta que finalmente embistió con ferocidad. Moony dio un chillido de dolor al sentir el enorme miembro invadir su ano, mientras que Black gimió.

- Oh sí! Nada mejor que follarse un buen culo de maricón!!

Regulus volvió a embestir.

- Basta ya canalla! Me haces daño en la cola!! – chilló Moony  
- Sigue chillando maricona de mierda, no sabes cómo me calienta!! – gritó Regulus

Moony lloraba amargamente. Siempre había pensado que su primera vez sería especial. Se la había imaginado con Sirius haciéndolo suyo en la cama. Había deseado sentir los dulces besos y caricias de Sirius y en su lugar ahora era brutalmente maltratado y violado por Regulus.

Black siguió penetrando con fuerza, hiriendo el delicado ano del licántropo haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Regulus fue excitándose más y más hasta que finalmente llego al climax:

- OH SÍ! QUÉ RICO CULO! VOY A ACABAR! – dijo Regulus embistiendo con fuerza hasta que finalmente eyaculó en la cola del licántropo.

Regulus dio las últimas embestidas, tomó al licántropo rudamente de sus cabellos y le susurró al oído, jadeando y escupiéndole:

- De ahora en más serás mi putita, mi esclava sexual… vendrás a mi habitación y me la mamarás todas las mañanas… y ni se te ocurra delatarme porque te muelo el culo a golpes!

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.


	11. El Rescate

**Hola a tods! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado tan ocupada! Aquí está el capítulo 11! Espero que os agrade (el que no la pasa bien es moony XD)**

**

* * *

**

**El Rescate**

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sirius entró y miró con horror la escena que tenía delante. Moony, su Moony en cuatro patas, con el cuerpo magullado y el rostro enrojecido y en llantos; y Regulus encima de él, penetrándolo y tirándole del cabello, hablándole al oído.

- MALDITO CABRÓN – bramó Sirius

Regulus puso cara de sorpresa y a continuación tiró a Moony contra la pared. El licántropo dio un débil gemido de dolor y cayó desmayado.

Sirius se adelantó dando zancadas y dio una fuerte bofetada a su hermano haciéndolo caer.

- HIJO DE PERRA! CÓMO TE ATREVES A DAÑAR A MOONY – gritaba Sirius pegándole patadas a su hermano tendido en el suelo.  
- Suéltame idiota… sabes que le contaré a nuestros padres… - jadeaba Regulus en el suelo  
- Me importa un cuerno a quién le cuentes! GOLPEASTE Y VIOLASTE A MOONY CABRÓN! – rugió Sirius

Sirius siguió golpeándolo hasta que se cansó y lo dejó. Regulus sangraba y lo observaba con ira.

- Ahora lárgate si no quieres que siga! – dijo Sirius con ira.

Regulus se paró con dificultad y caminó cojeando hasta la puerta.

- Idiota… ahora le contaré a todo el colegio que eres un animago ilegal… y que la maricona esta es un licántropo… creías que no le sé? – dijo Regulus entre jadeos con una sonrisa triunfal  
- VETE O TE MATO! – gritó Sirius y Regulus desapareció.

Sirius se acercó hacia el licántropo, quien se encontraba acurrucado en un rincón, desnudo e inconsciente, con el cuerpecito magullado y su cola enrojecida por la rudeza con la que había sido violada. Padfoot lo miró y –aunque él nunca lloraba- esta vez se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al imaginarse al pequeño Moony, tan frágil y delicado, siendo brutalmente violado y maltratado por el malvado de Regulus. Envolvió al licántropo en una manta y lo llevó en brazos. Necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Salió a la silenciosa calle nocturna con Remus en sus brazos pensando desesperadamente qué hacer hasta que de repente se escuchó un estruendo y un enorme ómnibus de tres pisos se acercó por la carretera.

- ¡El autobús noctámbulo! – exclamó Sirius

El enorme autobús se detuvo y Sirius subió. Se dirigió al conductor de aspecto rechoncho y malhumorado, le entregó dinero y le dijo:

- A la mansión Potter, en la calle…  
- Sí, sí, ya sé donde queda – dijo el conductor con brusquedad.

Sirius caminó con Moony en brazos hasta que encontró un asiento amplio donde sentarse. Observó el rostro inconsciente del licántropo, lo meció suavemente y le hizo caricias. De pronto los hermosos ojos miel se fueron abriendo lentamente.

- Paddy… - dijo con su vocecilla débil.  
- Mi lobito… cómo te sientes?  
- Paddy… - repitió el licántropo- me rescataste…  
- Claro que sí Moony, conmigo estás a salvo.

El rostro del licántropo, enrojecido por las bofetadas de Regulus, esbozó una débil sonrisa. Sirius lo miró con adoración, apreciando su hermoso rostro aniñado y sintió aún más odio hacia Regulus por haberle hecho daño a un ser tan maravilloso como Moony. De pronto, una lagrimilla apareció en el rostro del licántropo.

- Oh, Paddy, tenías razón, Regulus era un canalla… él me golpeó y me violó, me dijo cosas horribles… me llamó marica puta… - sollozó Moony con su vocecilla debilitada

Sirius le dio un beso en la frente y lo meció suavemente.

- No pienses en él, mi lobito, ahora estás a salvo, yo siempre te protegeré…  
- Gracias Paddy… gracias por salvarme… gracias por mimarme y cuidarme… eres mi príncipe azul… - dijo Moony.  
- Y tú eres mi princesa, yo nunca dejaré que te hagan daño… porque te amo.

Sirius terminó esa frase como si nada. Sabía que era el momento de decírselo. Moony se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. De pronto olvidó las humillaciones que acababa de vivir y solo pensó en Sirius y lo que acababa de oír. Sirius le amaba, lo había dicho, el sueño de tantos años se estaba haciendo realidad.

- Oh, Paddy, yo también te amo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más… eres el hombre de mi vida… - susurró Moony.

Sirius sonrió. Finalmente lo había dicho. Se sintió inmensamente feliz al oír a Moony decir "oh, Paddy, eres el hombre de mi vida" y se dijo a sí mismo que protegería a Moony más a que a nada en el mundo. Sirius le hizo una caricia en sus cabellos y acercó su rostro al del licántropo para darle un tierno beso en sus labios maltratados. Moony sintió los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos y se dejó llevar por su aroma varonil; por esa lengua que entraba y lo recorría no con la brutalidad y rudeza de Regulus sino con suavidad y amor. Esa lengua lo exploraba suavemente y lo purificaba. Sirius, por su parte, se dejaba llevar por el aroma dulce y femenino del licántropo, besaba su boca de un dulce sabor a miel, recorriéndola y haciéndola suya; quería limpiarla y curarla del rudo trato que había recibido.

El hermoso beso finalmente terminó y Sirius fue apartando su rostro lentamente del de el licántropo. Moony esbozó una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Oh, Paddy, el momento ha llegado, te amo, eres mi príncipe azul y estaremos juntos por siempre…" pensaba Remus. Sirius lo meció suavemente en sus brazos, haciéndole caricias, hasta que el licántropo cerró los ojos otra vez y se durmió. El canino observó el rostro angelical del licántropo magullado por los golpes y sintió una ira asesina hacia Regulus. De pronto recordó las últimas palabras que este había dicho antes de irse. Sabía que Regulus les diría a sus padres que él lo había golpeado y ellos se pondrían de su parte. No les importaría el hecho de que Regulus violó y maltrató a Moony ya que no era de "sangre pura". "Estúpida familia…" pensó Sirius, "no me importa lo que digan, amo a Moony y apenas termine el colegio pienso hacerlo mi esposa." "Pero antes debo contarle a Dumbledore lo que hizo Regulus, esto no puede quedar así…"

Sirius seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el autobús se detuvo bruscamente y se escuchó una voz áspera y grave:

- MANSIÓN POTTER

Sirius se paró con cuidado de no despertar al lobito y bajó del autobús. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta la puerta de la enorme mansión Potter pero no tuvo que abrirla, ya había alguien ahí.

- A buena hora Padfoot! – exclamó James  
- Shh, baja la voz, que Moony está dormidito.  
- Pero qué sucedió? Por qué lo traes en brazos?

Sirius no contestó nada y ambos caminaron hasta el salón. Sirius se sentó en el sofá con el licántropo en brazos. James prendió la luz y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el cuerpecito magullado del licántropo.

- Pero qué sucedió a Moony!  
- Mi presentimiento era cierto! Llegué a la casa y escuché gritos, entonces entré y me encontré a Moony desnudito y magullado en cuatro patas, y a Regulus encima de él, violándolo…  
- QUÉ! – exclamó James  
- Shh! Obviamente le di una buena paliza! El maldito me amenazó con contarle a todo el mundo acerca de la enfermedad de Moony…  
- Caray, pobre Moony…  
- Sí… no sabes cómo se partía el alma al verlo ahí todo magullado, pobrecito, y al cabrón de mi hermano abusando de su cuerpo...  
- Y cómo lo trajiste hasta aquí?  
- Apenas salí apareció el autobús noctámbulo. No sabes lo que sucedió… cuando veníamos en el autobús le confesé mi amor…  
- En serio!  
- Sí! Le dije que lo amaba y que lo protegería, que era mi princesa… y sabes qué es lo mejor? Moony también me ama!  
- Qué bueno!

Justo en ese momento una vocecilla soñolienta interrumpió la conversación.

- Paddy…  
- Lobito… te sientes bien? – dijo Sirius haciéndole caricias en el cabello.  
- Sí, Paddy… dónde estoy?  
- Estamos en casa de Prongs, él está aquí también.  
- Oh, hola Prongs…  
- Hola Moony!  
- Quieres que te llevemos a una habitación para que descanses? – preguntó Sirius con calidez  
- Sí Paddy…  
- Ehm, hay una habitación libre junto a la de mis padres así que no hay problema - dijo James.  
- No… - comenzó a decir el licántropo  
- Qué sucede lobito?  
- No quiero estar solo… puedo dormir contigo Paddy?

Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Claro que sí lobito…

Remus esbozó una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, hasta mañana Prongs.

Sirius fue hasta el cuarto con Moony en brazos. Lo apoyó en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas.

- Vienes Paddy?  
- Sí, amor.

Sirius se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones (Moony babeaba al ver su cuerpo musculoso) y se metió en la cama. Moony se abrazó al pecho desnudo de Sirius y se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos.

- Hasta mañana Paddy…  
- Hasta mañana lobito.


	12. En la Enfermería

Ya había amanecido cuando unos hermosos ojos miel se abrieron lentamente.

- Paddie…- susurró la vocecilla.

Nadie contestó. El licántropo miró a su lado y vio que la cama estaba vacía. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Sirius cuando la puerta se abrió. Entró Sirius ya vestido llevando una bandeja con té, jugo y tostadas para el licántropo. Apoyó la bandeja en la repisa cuando vio los hermosos ojos miel que lo observaban. Se sentó en la cama y haciéndole una caricia en el cabello le dijo:

- Lobito… ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí Paddy, me sentí muy bien durmiendo en tus brazos… - replicó el licántropo

- Mira… te he traído comida para que desayunes.

- Oh, gracias Paddy, eres muy bueno conmigo…

Moony sorbió el té pero no tocó las tostadas.

- Oh qué rico, está calentito… - dijo Remus

- Amor, come algo que estás muy débil – dijo Sirius con preocupación

- Ay no, Paddy, estas tostadas no son de dieta! Engordaré y pareceré una vaca!

Sirius lo miró con preocupación mientras el licántropo sorbía lentamente su té. De repente el rostro del Moony se crispó de dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Estoy adolorido Paddie… Regulus me golpeó muy rudamente y mi cuerpo sigue enrojecido… tengo el ano magullado…

A Sirius se le partió el alma. Besó al licántropo en la frente y a continuación dijo:

- Déjame verte…

Sirius quitó suavemente las mantas que cubrían al licántropo y vio que su cuerpecito seguía enrojecido y con moretones.

- Maldito bastardo! – dijo Sirius pensando en Regulus y a continuación agregó – estás muy frágil Moony, hay que llevarte a San Mungo.

- Está bien Paddy…

Sirius arropó a Moony y lo alzó en sus brazos. Lo llevó hasta el salón donde se encontraron con James.

- Hola chicos! Qué sucede?

- Moony no se siente bien, aún se siente adolorido por la violación… debemos llevarlo a San Mungo y hablar con Dumbledore - contestó Padfoot preocupado

- De acuerdo, le diré a mi padre que se comunique con Dumbledore, él es amigo…

Justo en ese momento entró un hombre alto de gafas.

- Hola chicos!

- Hola señor Potter

- Sirius, ya eres como de la familia! Llámame Richard!

- Jaja está bien

- Oye pa, mi amigo Moony no se siente bien, podríamos hablar con Dumbledore! – dijo James

- Por qué con Dumbledore?

- Porque Moony fue golpeado y abusado sexualmente.

- QUÉ!

- Y fue mi hermano quien lo violó – agregó Sirius

- Esto es gravísimo! Ya mismo me voy a comunicar con él por la chimenea!

Richard salió rápidamente de la habitación. Sirius meció a Moony en sus brazos:

- Cómo te sientes amor?

- Oh, me siento muy débil… Paddy, vendrás conmigo al hospital?

- Claro que sí, lobito… - dijo Sirius haciéndole caricias

Justo en ese momento volvió Richard a la habitación. Pero no estaba solo: un hombre alto y con una larga barba lo seguía.

- Profesor Dumbledore! – exclamaron James y Sirius.

- Buenos días! Richard me ha contado todo, debo examinar a Lupin.

Dumbledore se acercó a donde estaba Sirius con Moony en brazos y comenzó a examinar detenidamente su piel.

- Estás adolorido? – preguntó Albus

- Sí… Regulus me golpeó con mucha rudeza… - contestó el licántropo

Dumbledore le pidió a Sirius que lo pusiera boca abajo y apenas vio la cola enrojecida del licántropo exclamó.

- Hay que ser realmente despiadado para violar así a alguien…

- De eso quería hablarle! Debe castigar a mi hermano de alguna forma… - empezó a decir Sirius

- Ya hablaremos de eso – interrumpió Dumbledore – primero debemos darle cuidado médico, Lupin está muy frágil.

- Lo llevará a San Mungo?

- No, prefiero que venga a Hogwarts. Lo llevaré yo mismo, ya que soy el único que puede aparecerse allí. Ustedes tendrán que aparecerse en Hogsmeade para poder entrar

- De acuerdo! – dijo James

Sirius no parecía tan convencido. No le agradaba la idea de tener que separarse del lobito. A regañadientes, entregó a Moony a los brazos de Dumbledore. Con un toque de la varita, Dumbledore hizo que Moony se durmiera al instante…

- Para que no sufra el viaje… - murmuró

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y en un instante despareció con el licántropo.

Regulus lo miró fríamente.

- Le voy a decir a todo el mundo que eres un hombre lobo… o mejor dicho, una MARICA LOBA! JAJJAJAAAJA

- No me llames así canalla! – chillaba Moony en llantos

- Eres una puta de mierda, te voy a follar tu menudo culo hasta que chilles de dolor!

Regulus tomó a Moony rudamente de la cadera. Lo desnudó con ferocidad y empezó a meter sus dedos con rudeza en el delicado y virginal ano del licántropo.

- Basta ya bandido! Suéltame que me lastimas en la cola!

- ¡MOONY!

Los enormes ojos miel del licántropo se abrieron lentamente

- Dónde estoy…? – dijo Moony temblando

Sirius estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano.

- Estás en la enfermería, estás a salvo… tuviste una pesadilla… gritabas en llantos "no me violes"…

- Oh Paddie esto es horrible, su recuerdo me acecha hasta en mis sueños…

Moony vio a su lado a la señora Pomfrey quien le estaba sanando las heridas.

- Hay que ser un canalla para maltratar a alguien de esa forma! – exclamó Pomfrey

Pomfrey terminó de sanarle los moretones y luego dijo:

- Estás muy delgado! Estás comiendo bien Lupin!

- Sí… - mintió el licántropo

- Eso no es cierto Moony! Tú estás siempre a dieta porque quieres mantener tu cinturilla! Apenas comes una lechuguita! – dijo Sirius con preocupación

- Sólo una lechuguita! Con razón está tan frágil! Ya mismo voy a preparar un caldo energizante! – dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Moony habló:

- Oh, Paddie, por qué le dijiste todo eso?

- Porque estás muy frágil y anoréxico! Necesitas comer…

- Pero si como engordaré y me veré como una vaca horrible! Y tú me dejarás por una rubia tetona… - dijo el licántropo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Claro que no Moony, yo nunca te dejaré! – dijo Sirius haciéndole caricias – pero debes comer… yo quiero que estés sano…

Moony sonrió débilmente y dijo:

- De acuerdo Paddie, venceré la anorexia por ti…

Sirius acercó su rostro al del licántropo y dio un tierno beso en sus labios. De pronto se oyó una voz de señora y se separaron rápidamente.

- REMSIE!

Loreley, la madre de Moony, se acercó corriendo hasta la cama de su niño. Dumbledore la seguía.

- Mami! – exclamó el licántropo con entusiasmo

- Oh, mi niño, mi niñito! – dijo Loreley acariciándole el cabello con lágrimas en los ojos – mira lo que te ha hecho ese pervertido! – dijo mirando el cuerpecito magullado del licántropo

- Oh, mami, fue horrible, Regulus me golpeó y me violó salvajemente, me quitó mi virginidad, me llamó puta marica…

- Maldito degenerado! Deberían mandarlo a Azkaban por semejante canallada! – exclamó Loreley y añadió – mi niñito! Encima con lo frágil que estás! Necesitas comer!

- Mami, debo confesártelo… he cogido anorexia…

Loreley abrazó a su hijo preocupada y exclamó:

- Ay no! Cómo ha podido pasar? – exclamó Loreley angustada

- No lo sé mami… pero por suerte Paddie me cuidó y me mimó, él me rescató del canalla de Regulus y me ayuda a vencer mi anorexia…

Loreley miró a Sirius como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, entonces fue y dándole un fuerte abrazo le dijo:

- Gracias por proteger a mi niño! Él siempre ha sido muy frágil y delicado!

- De nada… todo lo hago porque lo quiero – replicó Sirius con timidez.

- Mami… - dijo Moony con su vocecilla débil

- Qué sucede Remsie?

- No te lo he dicho aún… pero Sirius es mi novio, él me ama y yo a él, él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, me trata como una princesa…

Sirius estaba nervioso. Temía que Loreley no lo aprobara. Loreley lo observó con sorpresa y dijo:

- Ay me pone tan contenta que así sea! Remsie necesita un hombre que lo proteja, y tú pareces un buen muchacho! Remsie siempre hablaba de lo guapo que eres.

- Ay calla mami! – dijo Remus sonrosado y todos rieron.

Sirius suspiró aliviado y contestó:

- Gracias señora Lupin! Prometo a cuidar y proteger a su hij...

De pronto se escuchó una voz que no había habado aún.

- A mí también me alegra mucho esta pareja. Es muy importante para Remus tener un hombre a su lado - Dijo Dumbledore

- Gracias dire… pero qué pasará con Regulus? – preguntó el licántropo

- Regulus Black seguirá estudiando en este establecimiento.

- QUÉ! Luego de todo lo que le hizo a Moony? – dijo Sirius indignado

- Él me violó y me humilló, si permanece en el colegio me volverá a violar! – exclamó Moony

- Deberían enviarlo a la cárcel por degenerado! – exclamó Loreley

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Calma… déjenme explicarlo. La violación no sucedió en el colegio por lo que no puedo expulsarlo…

- Pero…

- Déjame terminar Sirius. –dijo Dumbledore amable pero cortante- y de todas formas, no hay formas de probar que él haya abusado de Lupin si él lo niega…

- Acaso no nos cree? – preguntó Sirius malhumorado

- Mire cómo me dejó el ano magullado! – sollozó el licántropo

- Esto es suficiente. Me aseguraré de que Black no revele la enfermedad de Lupin, pero no puedo expulsarlo en estas circunstancias. Hasta luego. – dijo Dumbledore haciendo una referencia y despidiéndose.

Una vez que salió Loreley se despidió también.

- Bueno Remsie, debo irme. Adiós mi niño! – dijo la madre abrazando a Moony y cubriéndolo de besos – y prométeme que comerás!

- Ay ya mami! Adiós!

Loreley abrazó a Sirius y le dijo en voz baja:

- Cuida a mi Remsie, recuerda que es mi único hija…

- No se preocupe, amo a Moony y siempre lo protegeré

Loreley salió y quedaron solos. Sirius se acercó al lobito y le hizo caricias. Moony disfrutó de la calidez de la fuerte mano de Sirius sobre su rostro.

- Oh Paddie, tengo miedo, si Regulus sigue en Hogwarts volverá a atacarme y violarme…

- No temas lobito, no dejaré que ese canalla te toque – dijo Sirius protector

- Gracias Paddie…

Sirius acercó una vez más su rostro al del licántropo y comenzó a besarlo con ternura y pasión pero una voz y unos pasos los separaron de nuevo.

- Lupin! Ya aquí tienes un caldo a la Pomfrey XD! – dijo la enfermera llevando un enorme bol de caldo energizante.

- De acuerdo pero… no tiene grasas verdad? – preguntó el lobito

- Come! – dijeron Pomfrey y Sirius al unísono y todos rieron


	13. La Fiesta y la Trampa

**Holis! estuve muy ocupada y no pude actualizar, aquí va el capítulo 13, viene con sorpresa ^^****  
****La fiesta y la trampa**

**Los días pasaron y los alumnos volvían al colegio. Ya era sábado y era el día del gran baile. Moony seguía siendo muy delgado y frágil, pero ahora comía cuando debía y ya no estaba tan anémico. Finalmente, Madam Pomfrey lo dejó volver a su habitación.**

-Bueno, ya te he sanado las heridas y te he dado algunos nutrientes, puedes volver a tu cuarto.

-Gracias doc!

Remus iba caminando lentamente por el corredor cuando escuchó dos voces familiares.

-Te lo violaste!

-Sí jeje, no sabes cómo me calienta la putita esa.

La Fiesta y la Trampa

Moony ahogó un grito y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una armadura. ¡Regulus y Lucius habian vuelto! ¡Regulus le estaba contando cómo había abusado de él!

-… me lo follé y el idiota de mi hermano me descubrió pero no me importa, no tiene pruebas para echarme del colegio…

-Je… por cierto, has visto a tu hermano y a sus secuaces?

-A mí hermano sí y a los dos idiotas también… pero a quien quiero ver es a la marica… - dijo Regulus relamiéndose.

Moony se estremeció en su escondite.

-Piensas follártelo otra vez?

-Por supuesto jeje, me ha dejado con ganas de más – dijo Regulus y añadió – pero tengo que tomar las precauciones necesarias…

Remus los vio alejarse y salió del escondite temblando de miedo. "Oh, no, Regulus está obsesionado conmigo y quiere volver a violarme… debo buscar a Paddie".

Remus corrió por el corredor hasta llegar a la Dama Gorda. Entró y fue corriendo al cuarto de varones donde se encontraba Sirius sólo tirado boca arriba en la cama.

-Paddie!

-Moony! – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el licántropo.

Moony se arrojó a sus brazos y Sirius lo apretujó contra sí, besándolo en el cabello.

-Cómo te sientes lobito? pensaba ir a verte a la enfermería

-Estoy bien paddie, mis heridas ya están sanadas… pero ahora debo contarte algo.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius al ver los hermosos ojos preocupados del licántropo

-Oh paddie, esto es horrible – sollozó monny – acabo de ver regulus y a lucius hablando de mí

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció:

-y qué decían?

-Regulus le contaba con gusto cómo había abusado de mí y dice que quiere volver a violarme… además dice que soy su putita marica… - dijo moony en llantos

-Maldito bastardo! – dijo Sirius entre dientes y luego se enterneció al ver el rostro lloroso de monny – no temas lobito, jamás permitiré que ese gusano vuelva a tocarte, te lo prometo…

-Oh gracias Paddie… tú no piensas que soy una puta marica verdad? – dijo remus aferrándose a su pecho

-Claro que no moony, tú eres un niño hermoso, eres mi novia y te amo más que a nadie.

-Gracias paddie, yo también te amo a ti vida…

Sirius acercó sus labios a los del licántropo y lo besó dulcemente. Moony se dejó llevar por esos labios y ese aroma varonil que tanto lo enloquecía. El beso se hizo más profundo y Sirius llevó al licántropo hasta la cama, apoyándolo suavemente sobre ella. Sirius se posó encima de él y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. El licántropo dio un gemido y dijo:

-oh paddie, hazme el amor dulcemente…

Sirius sonrió y estaba dispuesto a seguir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

James entró y los miró con sorpresa y luego rió.

-Jajaj no esperaba encontrarlos en esa posición.

-Gracias por arruinar el momento prongs ¬¬ - refunfuñó Sirius poniéndose de pie

-Jaja no seas baboso padfoot, ya tendrás tiempo para intimar con tu lobito XD

-Yo voy al tocador! – dijo Moony sonrosado corriendo hacia el baño.

-No pierdes el tiempo verdad Padfoot? – dijo Prongs risueño una vez que moony entró en el baño.

-Pues no, además hace varias semanas que bueno… ya sabes…

-No tienes sexo. – concluyó James como si nada.

-Exacto jeje – dijo Sirius – y recién mi lobito me dijo que quiero que le haga el amor…

-Lo tienes en tus brazos! Aprovecha hoy después de la fiesta!

-Sí jeje.

Moony salió del cuarto ya maquillado y dijo:

-Vamos a pasear al jardín paddie?

-Vale!

Sirius lo tomó de la cadera y salieron. Una vez que se cerró el retrato se oyeron unos pasos.

-Sirius! Volviste! – gritó Pamela Greengrass moviendo sus trenzas rubias.

-Ajá – respondió este con frialdad

-No sabes! Tengo esta noche me pondré una remera super escotada que te va a encantar!

-Ejem, por cierto, no puedo ir contigo esta noche al baile. Búscate a otro.

Pamela chilló indignada:

-Nooo, yo quiero ir contigo no me puedes dejar así!

-Pues lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja! – dijo Sirius tomando a Moony más fuerte.

Pamela se percató repentinamente de la presencia del licántropo, y al ver como Sirius lo tomaba de la cintura dijo con desprecio:

-Acaso piensas ir con esta marica invertida?

-No me llames así zorra! – dijo Moony en llantos

Sirius la miró amenazadoramente y contestó:

-Vuelves a llamar así a Moony y me las pagarás. Moony es mi novia y pienso ir con él a la fiesta. Ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ADIÓS.

Sirius tomó a Moony siguió caminando pero Pamela no se quedó atrás y gritó:

-Pierdes el tiempo con esa maricona, tú necesitas una mujer de verdad! Apuesto a que Lupin es frígido XD!

Moony lloraba amargamente mientras Sirius se daba vuelta para contestar.

-La frígida eres tú, con mi Moony me la pasé mucho mejor en la cama! – replicó el canino con ira

Sirius tomó a Moony nuevamente y siguió caminando hasta que se escuchó una vez más la voz de Pamela:

-Así que eres una marica insaciable verdad Lupin? No te alcanzó con que te folle Regulus que ahora quieres a Sirius?

Moony chilló en llantos:

-Basta ya zorra! No puedo soportar esta humillación!

El licántropo salió corriendo meneando su fina cadera. Sirius se acercó a zancadas y la tomó del cuello.

-TE LO ADVIERTO! Te vuelves a hacer la graciosa y no responderé de mí!

Sirius la soltó y se alejó corriendo para buscar a su lobito.

-Maldito travesti…- refunfuñó Pamela

Moony correteaba dando saltitos por el jardín, con el rostro en llantos. "Todos se burlan de mí y me insultan… yo no soy suficiente para paddie" pensaba con amargura. De pronto unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por detrás y una voz le susurró al oído.

-Te amo…

-De veras me amas paddie? – dijo el licántropo secándose las lágrimas

-Claro que sí, te amo y no me importa lo que digan ni esa idiota ni nadie…

-Oh me siento tan humillado, todos piensan que yo dejé que Regulus me hiciera suyo, pero no fue así, él me violó… yo solo quiero ser tuya paddie…

-No les hagas caso, yo te creo, y te prometo que siempre te amaré… - dijo Sirius en el oído,

-Gracias paddie, no sé qué haría sin ti... oh, estoy muy tenso, no quieres hacerme un masajito? – dijo el licántropo acostándose boca abajo sobre la hierba.

-Con gusto! – replicó Sirius sonriente arremangándose y comenzando a acariciar la pequeña espalda y glúteos del licántropo, quien gemía de placer atrayendo las miradas curiosas de otros estudiantes.

Sirius y Moony pasaron la tarde haciéndose arrumacos en el jardín hasta que Moony se levantó y dijo que debía irse:

-Debo ir arreglarme para la fiesta, nos vemos luego paddie!

-Tan temprano? Aún faltan tres horas! Ven aquí que la estaba pasando bien XD

-Ay paddie, no seas baboso! Debo empezar a prepararme que ya estoy atrasado! Debo hacerme mi baño de crema, perfumarme y maquillarme!

-De acuerdo … pero esta noche no te me escapas!

-La pasaremos genial!

Sirius vio la fina silueta de Moony alejarse y luego se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar a Prongs. Caminó por el jardín hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota!

-Calma hermanito, cuando te pones tenso te pones tonto – replicó Regulus irónico

-Y cuando me pongo tenso me pongo violento, así que mejor mantente alejado! – dijo Sirius con ira

-Y dónde está tu putita travesti eh?

-NO HABLES ASÍ DE MOONY!

-A mí no me grites idiota… y quiero recordarte que todavía no he olvidado la golpiza que me diste, esto no va a quedar así – dijo Regulus alejándose

-Maldito cabrón…

Severus se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de Pociones Avanzadas. Sin embargo no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que su mente estaba en otro lado. "Esta noche debo conquistar a Lily". De pronto escuchó dos voces que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

El plan es perfecto! Le mandaré la carta cuando él no esté y todo saldrá bien! – cuchicheaba Regulus

-Tú crees que funcionará? – replicaba Lucius

-Claro que sí, la marica tonta ni se dará cuenta… pero debo asegurarme de que parezca mi hermano… cómo es que le dice a Lupin? Moni?

-De Monique? No me extrañaría que use nombres de niña con lo travesti que es!

-Jajaja tienes razón, pero no es Moni… ah ya sé! Moony!

-Cierto! Ahora ya tienes todo lo que necesitas saber… cuando la maricona se quede sola le envías a la carta para que vaya a la mazmorra!

-Así es! Y una vez que llegue… jeje, me lo violo! No veo la hora de follarme ese culito que tiene…

Severus escuchaba todo atentamente y sin querer tiró su tintero al suelo, atrayendo la atención de los otros.

-Pero si es el buen Snape! Qué haces aquí, estudiando como siempre? – preguntó Lucius con sarcasmo

-Así es – replicó el de cabello negro con frialdad

-Oye Lucius… - dijo Regulus mirando a Snape con recelo – tú crees que escuchó lo que dijimos?

-No lo sé, qué dices Severus, escuchaste nuestra conversación o no? – preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo

-Yo no escucho conversaciones privadas. Adiós – dijo Snape cortante pero una mano lo retuvo. Era Regulus

-Pues más vale que así sea… te juntas mucho con esa sangre sucia de Evans eh? Pues si mi plan llega a fallar ya sabré a quién culpar… y puedo ser MUY vengativo… - dijo Black amenazador

-Adiós! – dijo Snape nervioso y salió corriendo.

Moony ya se había lavado y perfumado, y ahora se encontraba aplicándose sus cremas de belleza junto a Lily en el baño de chicas.

-Estoy super nerviosa! En media hora empieza la fiesta! – decía Lily mientras se alisaba el cabello

-Ay yo también! Quiero lucir genial para paddie! – replicó el licántropo mientras se pintaba las uñas.

Una vez que terminó de pintar la última uña de un hermoso rosa suave el licántropo comenzó espolvorearse el rostro. Mientras tanto, Lily se estaba poniendo su lipstick importado.

-Oh, dime dónde lo conseguiste! – dijo Moony emocionado

-Me lo trajo mi mami de París! – replicó Lily – si quiere te lo presto!

-Ay sí please!

Una vez que terminaron de maquillarse, Lily y Moony se pusieron sus ropas de fiesta. Lily lucía un hermoso vestido rojo que combinaba con su cabello, largo y lacio. Moony se había puesto una falda de leopardo que marcaba su fina cadera y una remera rosa escotada con flores. Además, se había adornado sus rubios cabellos con una mariposa color miel y se había puesto unos aros con forma de luna.

-Yo creo que nos vemos genial! – dijo el licántropo

-Ay sí, ya verás que seremos las reinas de la noche! – replicó Lily.

Se dieron los últimos retoques y bajaron a la Sala Común a encontrarse con las otras chicas.

-Oíste que vendrán los alumnos de Beauxbatons! Son tan guapos! – cuchicheaban las chicas

-Y dónde están los chicos? – dijo Moony

-Ya deben haber bajado al Gran Salón – replicó la pelirroja

Moony y Lily salieron con las otras chicas de Gryffindor y bajaron hasta el gran Salón donde había toda una multitud de chicos y chicas con sus ropas de fiesta. Lily y Moony se metieron entre la gente hasta que de repente Lily gritó:

-Ahí está Severus!

Lily se alejó y Remus comenzó a buscar a su novio hasta que finalmente lo vio. Moony babeó al verlo: se había puesto una remera oscura que le marcaba sus brazos y pecho musculosos, y por encima una chaqueta de cuero negra que lo hacía lucir muy varonil.

-¡Paddie! – gritó el licántropo corriendo hacia él, haciendo ruido con sus zapatitos con taco.

Sirius se dio vuelta y vio a su Moony acercarse y arrojarse hacia él. Sirius lo envolvió en sus brazos y miró embelesado a la belleza que tenía junto a él. Moony se veía adorable con sus cabellos cuidadosamente peinados y adornados, su ajustada falda que marcaba su fina cadera y sus piernecitas; y ese hermoso perfume de alelí que le sentaba tan bien.

-Te ves de lujo! – dijo Sirius

-Gracias paddie, tú también! Te ves tan varonil con esa chaqueta… - dijo Moony embelesado aferrándose a su pecho.

Algunas chicas que pasaban miraban con interés a Sirius y al mismo tiempo lanzaban miradas de odio al licántropo. Finalmente se separaron y Sirius besó la pequeña manito de Moony.

-¿Vamos? – dijo Sirius

-Vale… - replicó el licántropo aferrándose a su fuerte brazo.

Sirius y Moony entraron al salón, mirando las demás parejas con curiosidad. Había una banda de músicos magos que tocaban una melodía suave.

-Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Remus

-James debe estar con Sophie Narracott, su chica de Ravenclaw… y en cuanto a Peter no sé… ah, ahí está! Hola Worm!

-Peter, vestido con un anticuado sweater gris, se dio vuelta y los saludó.

-Hola chicos! Caray moony, te ves muy bien!

-Gracias Worm!

-Sirius y Remus caminaron tomados del brazo hasta que encontraron a Prongs con su pareja. James parecía malhumorado.

-Hola Moony! La viste a Lily?

-Em sí, debe estar con Severus por ahí

-Ah…

-Y no nos vas a presentar a tu chica? – dijo Sirius con picardía

-Em sí, ella es Sophie Narracott

-Yo soy Sirius Black

-Sí, ya he oído de ti, eres el chico más popular del colegio! – dijo ella sonriente

Remus la miró con celos y se apresuró a aferrarse a Sirius diciendo:

-Y yo soy su novia, Remus Lupin, pero puedes decirme Remsie.

Sophie lo miró de arriba abajo con rostro de burla y lo saludó con un frío "hola".

-Oye Padfoot, allí están los del equipo de quidditch, vamos a saludarlos? – dijo Prongs

-Sí, ya vuelvo lobito! – dijo Sirius dándole un beso

-Okis, no te tardes!.

Moony los vio alejarse y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud. Algunas chicas se burlaban de su ropa llamativa y algunos muchachos le chiflaban, haciendo sonrosar al licántropo. De pronto se topó con una cabellera rubia. Era Pamela Greengrass. Se había puesto un vestido rosa chillón y se había sacado sus usuales trencitas y en su lugar se había recogido el cabello en un rodete.

-Fíjate por donde vas, idiota! – dijo Pamela sin mirarlo

-Fíjate tú zorra! – replicó el licántropo

Pamela lo miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a reirse con sorna.

-Jajajaja este eres tú Lupin! Mira cómo te vistes, pareces una mujerzuela de cuarta con esa falda!

-No me llames así canalla! – le gritó Moony mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Eres un asco! No sé cómo Sirius pudo fijarse en una marica invertida como tú!

-Basta ya de humillarme zorra! – estalló Moony en llantos

La gente que los rodeaba los empezó a mirar con interés al ver que reñían. De pronto apareció Sirius.

-Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Sirius y al ver al licántropo en llantos añadió – te ha hecho daño esta idiota?

Moony se arrojó a sus brazos con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Oh paddie, ella se burló de mi ropa y me llamó mujerzuela de cuarta…

-Tú no eres ninguna mujerzuela! Y yo creo que te ves genial, mucho mejor que ella! – dijo Sirius consolando al lobito y mirando con odio a Pamela. La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego dijo:

-Bueno Sirius, ya sabes, cuando te canses de este travesti y quieras estar con una mujer de verdad, te estaré esperando! – dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo

-Pues espera sentada porque eso nunca ocurrirá! – dijo mientras la rubia se alejaba.

Moony seguía sollozando.

-paddie, me siento tan humillado, yo quería que esta fiesta sea genial pero esta canalla está empeñada en maltratarme y burlarse de mí…

Sirius lo tomó de la barbilla y le dijo:

-No le hagas caso a la rubia teñida! Tú eres hermoso y yo te amo Moony, eres mi novia y quiero pasar esta noche y muchas más contigo…

Moony sonrió débilmente y se dejó llevar por los brazos de su amado.

-Gracias paddie, yo también quiero pasar mi vida contigo…

Sirius acercó su rostro al del licántropo y le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios. Una vez que se separaron la banda musical comenzó a tocar un vals y las parejas empezaron a bailar.

-Bailamos? – Dijo Sirius ofreciendo su brazo

-Vale…

Sirius tomó al licántropo por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar. Remus se dejó llevar por sus brazos y miró embelesado a su novio. "Gracias por todo paddie, gracias por mimarme y cuidarme de los canallas, por protegerme entre tus brazos, por hacerme tan feliz…" pensaba Moony. Una vez que terminó el vals Sirius dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo lobito, quiero tomar aire…

-Vale

Sirius se alejó y Moony fue a la mesa a buscar un refresco. Apenas levantó la copa vio una pequeña nota debajo. La abrió y leyó:

Moony: Te estoy esperando en las mazmorras

Hay un lugar genial donde podremos estar los dos solos

Te amo,

Sirius

"Ay Paddie, siempre tan misterioso" pensó Moony risueño y salió del Salón para ir a la mazmorra.

Remus bajó las escaleras hacia las oscuras y vacías mazmorras. "podría haber elegido un lugar más romántico…" pensó perplejo. Vio la puerta de una pequeña mazmorra entornada y una luz tenue que salía de ella. Entró lentamente…

-paddie…? – llamó el licántropo. Nadie respondió.

La puerta detrás suyo se cerró.


	14. El Plan Frustrado

Ya está el cap 14! Ojalá os guste no olvideis dejar review!

**EL PLAN FRUSTRADO**

- paddie? – llamó moony pero nadie respondió

Detrás suyo la puerta se cerró. La mazmorra estaba en penumbras con sólo algunas velas encendidas. De pronto, Moony sintió unos brazos que lo tomaban por la cadera y unos labios que lo besaban en el cuello.

- oh, eres tú paddie, me asustaste  
- No soy paddie, pero si quieres puedes llamarme reggie jajaja – se burló la voz despiadada de Regulus

Moony se zafó rápidamente.

- Canalla! Te hiciste pasar por paddie para traerme hasta aquí! Qué quieres de mí! – chilló el licántropo

Regulus se río fríamente.

- Pues qué te parece! Quiero continuar lo de la otra vez… tu culito me ha dejado con ganas de más… - dijo Regulus con lujuria.

_

Sirius caminaba entre la multitud mirando las cabelleras rubias para ver si alguna era del licántropo. De pronto una voz lo llamó:

- Hey Sirius! Sabes dónde está Rem? – preguntó Lily. Severus estaba junto a ella.  
- Es lo que me pregunto yo! Hace rato que lo busco pero no puedo encontrarlo!

Otra voz se unió a la conversación.

- Cómo andan chicos? – preguntó James. Su pareja estaba junto a él con cara de malhumorada.  
- Estamos buscando a monny y no lo encontramos! – dijo Sirius con preocupación  
- Espero que no le haya sucedido nada! – dijo Lily con preocupación.

Severus se debatía internamente "¿lo digo o no? Sería arriesgar mi pellejo por esa maricona… pero a su vez, Lily me lo recompensaría…". Severus carraspeó y todos lo miraron.

- Debo contarles una conversación que oí! Puede que Lupin esté en peligro.

Sirius se adelantó hacia él.

- Vamos! Habla! – dijo con impaciencia.  
- Estaba en la biblioteca y de pronto escucho a Regulus y a Lucius hablando, y él decía que… bueno… deseaba a Lupin…

Sirius habló los ojos.

- QUÉ DICES?  
- Déjalo terminar! – dijo Lily  
- Eso, que deseaba a Lupin y que iba a citarlo en las mazmorras fingiendo ser tú.  
- BASTARDO, SI LE LLEGA A HACER ALGO JURO QUE LO MATO – bramó Sirius.  
- Un momento… - empezó a decir James – ¿y cómo sé que no nos estás engañando a todos?  
- No me creas si no quieres… pero es la vida de TU amigo la que está en peligro – dijo Severus con aspereza  
- No perdamos tiempo, hay que ir! – dijo Sirius impaciente  
- Esperen! Yo creo que lo mejor es ir con Dumbledore, vamos a avisarle!  
- De acuerdo! Vamos!

Repentinamente se escuchó una voz que no había hablado:  
- ¿Tengo que ir? – Dijo Sophie Narracott con cara de aburrimiento  
- Haz lo que quieras – le espetó James

_

Moony trató de abrir la puerta pero era muy pesada para él.

- Basta ya degenerado! Ya me violaste una vez! Ahora déjame ir… – sollozó el licántropo desesperado  
- Claro que no jeje, una vez no es suficiente, y esta vez no tendré piedad, me la mamarás con ganas si no quieres que destroce tu boquita a pijazos…  
- Cállate pervertido! – chilló moony temblando de miedo  
- Además hoy estás apetitoso con esa falda… - dijo Regulus relamiéndose – te ves bien marica putita como a mí me gusta… - añadió Black acercándose al licántropo

Remus trató de huír pero Black era más fuerte y lo agarró con sus fuertes brazos llevándolo hacia sí.

- Basta ya bandido! Yo nunca seré tuya! Yo solo soy de paddie! – chilló Moony  
- Jajaj cierra la boca, maricona tonta! Yo fui el primero que se folló tu lindo culito! Cuando mi hermano te quiera follar tu ano ya estará marcado con mi polla jajajajaj!  
- Eres un cochino! Consíguete a otra ramera! – sollozaba el licántropo desesperado, tratando inútilmente de zafarse  
- Jejej no hay otras como tú, tan putitas y maricas… pero basta ya de hablar y vayamos a lo importante – dijo Regulus relamiéndose

Regulus tomó con fuerza al licántropo de la barbilla y lo besó con ferocidad en los labios, explorando rudamente su boca dulce y delicada, mientras le metía su fuerte mano en la falda y le manoseaba los glúteos. Remus lloraba amargamente mientras Regulus lo dejaba sin aire. Finalmente se separó.

- Mmm… eres sabroso… - dijo Regulus relamiéndose – con esa boquita de travesti ahora me mamarás la polla!  
- No, Regulus, no otra vez… - sollozó Moony con angustia.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y cinco personas entraron a la habitación. Sirius entró corriendo al ver al licántropo tomado por los brazos de Regulus y rugió:

- SUÉLTALO CABRÓN!

Regulus empujó a Moony haciéndolo caer y sacó la varita.

- Paddie ! – gritó el licántropo corriendo hacia él en llantos. Sirius lo envolvió en sus brazos dándole besos en el cabello.  
- Mi lobito! Qué suerte que llegué a tiempo…– suspiró Sirius aliviado al comprobar que el licántropo estaba vestido.  
- Guarda eso – Dijo Dumbledore a Regulus que llevaba la varita en alto.  
- Qué haceis todos aquí! – Dijo Regulus amenazador aunque se notaba que estaba asustado.  
- Me gustaría saber qué haces TÚ aquí – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa  
- Qué no está claro? ESTABA TRATANDO DE VIOLAR A MI MOONY Y NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR! – rugió Sirius aferrando a Remus contra sí.  
- Calma Sirius, déjalo que hable – dijo Dumbledore  
- Malditos, cómo mierda lo supieron! – dijo Regulus con ira hasta que de pronto vio a alguien de cabello negro que se escondía detrás. – FUISTE TÚ ASQUEROSO GRASIENTO! Le contaste al resto que me iba a follar a la marica! JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ – terminó Regulus y empezó a hacer un hechizo pero Dumbledore lo detuvo:  
- EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita de Regulus salió volando y cayó cómodamente en el bolsillo de Dumbledore.

- Regulus acómpañame a mi despacho. No lo hagas más difícil.

Regulus resopló y lo acompañó. Dumbledore y él salieron de la habitación y los otros quedaron allí.

- oh paddie, menos mal que llegaste a tiempo! Regulus me insultó y me humilló, me besó a la fuerza y estaba a punto de violarme! – sollozó el licántropo abrazándose al pecho de su novio.  
- Maldito idiota! Cómo se atreve a besarte! – refunfuó Sirius  
- Fue horrible… ahora bésame paddie, limpia mis labios maltratados… - dijo moony haciendo trompita con los labios esperando que su novio lo bese

Sirius lo tomó de la barbilla y acercándose a los sensuales labios del licántropo unió su boca con la suya. Sirius exploró la boca de Moony, sintiendo ese dulce sabor a miel que desprendía el licántropo. Remus se dejó llevar por los fuertes brazos de su amado que lo sostenían, y por esa lengua que lo exploraba y purificaba. De pronto se escuchó un carraspeo.

- Ejem, chicos, estáis en público! – dijo James riéndose  
- Ay Potter de veras no tienes tacto! Sois tan tiernos cuando se besan! – dijo Lily  
- Ejem bueno, yo vuelvo al salón – dijo Snape en voz baja  
- Espera! – dijo Sirius reteniéndolo – gracias por haberte arriesgado por moony, te has portado como un hombre hecho y derecho  
- De nada… realmente me parecía una canallada que Regulus volviera a violarte – dijo Severus mirando a Moony.  
- Gracias Sev!

James lo miraba celoso de que tuviera toda la atención pero no dijo nada. Severus salió y Lily lo siguió.

- Vuelven a la fiesta? – preguntó James  
- no lo sé… volvemos paddie? – preguntó moony  
- Mmm… tengo un lugar mejor… - dijo Sirius tomando al licántropo en brazos y alzándolo en sus brazos.  
- oh paddie qué intriga adónde iremos! – dijo moony entusiasmado  
- Ya verás jeje  
- Ya se pusieron cariñosos otra vez… bueno yo me vuelvo al salón, los veo al rato! – dijo James yéndose.

Sirius y Moony se hacían arrumacos y ni se dieron cuenta.

- Ay vamos paddie, que me da intriga – decía remus abrazado al cuello de su novio  
- Tus deseos son órdenes – respondió Sirius muy galán y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el lobito en brazos.


	15. Noche de Amor en Navidad

**Aquí va el cap 15, este tiene MUCHO lemon ^^ (el lobito la va a pasar de pelos XD), así que si ya estais prevenidos!**

* * *

**Noche de Amor en Navidad**

- Vuelven a la fiesta? – preguntó James  
- no lo sé… volvemos paddie? – preguntó moony  
- Mmm… tengo un lugar mejor… - dijo Sirius tomando al licántropo en brazos y alzándolo en sus brazos.  
- oh paddie qué intriga adónde iremos! – dijo moony entusiasmado  
- Ya verás jeje  
- Ya se pusieron cariñosos otra vez… bueno yo me vuelvo al salón, los veo al rato! – dijo James yéndose.

Sirius y Moony se hacían arrumacos y ni se dieron cuenta.

- Ay vamos paddie, que me da intriga – decía remus abrazado al cuello de su novio  
- Tus deseos son órdenes – respondió Sirius muy galán y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el lobito en brazos.

Moony miraba embelesado a Sirius mientras este lo cargaba sin dificultad por las escaleras. "Oh paddie me salvaste una vez más, eres mi príncipe azul, el hombre de mi vida, quisiera ser tuya en este momento, en esta noche de navidad…"

Finalmente llegaron al séptimo piso y Sirius comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro del corredor.

- ¿Qué sucede paddie? – preguntó el licántropo al ver a su novio tan serio mientras caminaba

Sirius no contestó hasta que de pronto apareció una majestuosa puerta de roble en el medio del pasillo.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Sirius – esta es una sala que descubrí hace un tiempo, déjame mostrarte…

Sirius se acercó, abrió la puerta y entró con Moony en brazos. Era un hermoso dormitorio con paredes color crema, con una amplia cama en el medio cubierta con sábanas de seda rojo profundo. Estaba iluminado por unas hermosas velas que desprendían un agradable aroma a lavanda. De un lado había un bello retrato de Moony en traje de baño meneando su cadera, y del otro una foto de Sirius luciendo todos sus músculos.

- Oh paddie… ¡este lugar es maravilloso! – dijo Moony mirando embelesado a su alrededor con la voz quebdrada de emoción.  
- Sí…

Sirius apoyó al licántropo suavemente sobre la cama sedosa. Moony se acomodó en ella y observó los retratos en las paredes.

- Ay paddie qué vergüenza, pusiste una foto mía en bikini! – dijo moony sonrosado  
- A mí me gusta jeje – dijo Sirius babeándose al ver al moony de la foto que meneaba su cadera sensualmente y tiraba besos al aire – y a ti te gusta mi foto?  
- Oh te ves tan varonil… - dijo Remus que enloquecía al ver al Sirius de la foto flexionando sus musculosos brazos y añadió sonrosado – oh paddie, me estoy poniendo cachondo!  
- Entonces dejemos de mirar a los de las fotos, y aprovechemos los reales… - dijo Sirius con picardía

Sirius se acercó a la cama colocándose encima del licántropo que se encontraba acurrucado, con sus finas piernas flexionadas hacia arriba y sus muñecas dobladas hacia atrás, como una cachorrita en celo. Black observó esos hermosos ojos color miel que lo miraban, tan puros e inocentes pero con ganas de ser amados. Le hizo una caricia en las mejillas y lo besó en la boca con pasión, uniendo su lengua con la del licántropo. Una vez que se quedaron sin aire se separaron y Sirius comenzó a besar a Moony en el cuello haciéndole gemir:

- oh paddie hazme el amor…

Sirius comenzó a desvestir al licántropo quitándole lentamente su remera y luego su falda dejándole solo su tanga blanca. Luego se quitó rápidamente su camiseta, dejando su musculoso y velludo torso al desnudo, ante un Moony que babeaba. Sirius volvió a besar al licántropo en los labios hasta que este se apartó y acariciándole el pecho dijo:

- paddie… has sido tan bueno conmigo, debo recompensarte

Sirius lo miró con adoración y le dijo:

- Lobito… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…  
- sí paddie, quiero mamarte la polla.

Padfoot sonrió y se extendió en la cama boca arriba. Moony se posó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo en el pecho, lamiendo sus fuertes pectorales y su abdomen marcado con pasión. Sirius lanzaba graves gemidos. Moony siguió lamiendo, bajando lentamente por hasta donde comenzaba el vello púbico Le quitó sus pantalones con lujuria y sonrió al ver el bulto que se escondía debajo del boxer negro.

- ay paddie, estás a punto! – dijo el licántropo con una risilla  
- jeje sí! Sigue que me está gustando

Moony acarició el enorme bulto con su manita y le dio un besito, haciendo gemir a Sirius, y luego quitó lentamente el boxer. El licantropo babeó al ver el enorme pene erecto de su novio.

- oh paddie, es enorme! – susurró el licántropo relamiéndose mientras sentía que se ano comenzaba a dilatarse por la excitación.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso y dejó que su lobito siguiera con su trabajo. Moony dio una pequeña lamida para probarlo, haciendo gemir al canino. Una vez que se animó más, Remus comenzó a meterse todo el cálido miembro en la boca; envolviéndolo con sus labios y masajeando la punta con su lengua. Ese era el miembro que iba a poseer al licántropo momentos después, así que debía agasajarlo como lo merecía.

- mmm qué rico! ñam! – gemía el licántropo entre las lamidas, mientras Sirius enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de Moony, impulsándolo suavemente para que siguiera licántropo comenzó a lamerlo desde el costado para que Sirius pudiera acariciarle el trasero. Lamer el pene de Sirius mientras este le metía sus dedos firmes en el ano le generaba un placer inigualable a Lupin.

Moony lo lamía de arriba abajo y luego se lo metía entero en la boca hasta que su nariz se hundía en el vello púbico de Sirius. El aroma viril de esos testículos velludos enloquecía al licántropo mientras succionaba ese miembro que tanto deseaba, sintiendo como le masajeaba el paladar. Probó y saboreó cada uno de los testículos. Este no era como el miembro de Regulus que le repelía; sino que era el pene de su amado y debía recompensarlo por todo lo que Sirius había hecho por él.

- Sigue lobito… ya voy a acabar! – suspiró Sirius excitado, impulsando a Moony con sus fuertes manos. Sirius tenía experiencia en el sexo, pero nunca había gozado así; ver a su Moony, tan puro e inocente, agasajándolo a él le proporcionaba un placer inimaginable. Ese placer fue aumentando hasta que Sirius no pudo aguantar más y lanzando un sonoro gemido eyaculó dentro de la boca del licántropo.

Moony sintió el cálido semen entrar en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo con gusto.

- oh qué rico, está calentito… - decía el licántropo relamiéndose y tragando el semen.

Remus se tendió al lado de su amado y preguntó ansioso:

- lo hice bien paddie?  
- Claro que sí, lobito…  
- Mejor que la rubia tetona? – preguntó el lobito pícaro

Sirius sonrió y replicó:

- Muchísimo mejor.

Sirius abrazó al pequeño licántropo, besándolo en el cuello y acariciando su espalda y glúteos. Moony se aferraba a su pecho musculoso mientras disfrutaba de sus besos y caricias. De pronto Sirius comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de Moony con más entusiasmo, masajeando suavemente la entrada del licántropo con sus dedos.

- oh paddie se siente bien! – gimió Remus al sentir los dedos de Sirius en su cola

Sirius siguió masajeando el ano del licántropo, haciéndolo gemir, hasta que finalmente metió un dedo en la virginal entrada.

- OH SÍ PADDIE, FÓLLAME, HAZME TUYO! – chilló el licántropo extasiado

Padfoot retiró lentamente sus dedos, abrió de piernas al licántropo (que se encontraba boca arriba) y observó con adoración su cuerpecito, blanco como la leche, esbelto y delicado. Una vez que lo abrió de piernas, comenzó a frotar su pene contra las hermosas nalgas del licántropo, admirando y deseando su virginal entrada.

- vamos paddie, no te demores! Mete tu pene en mi cola! – suplicaba el licántropo abriéndose de piernas como una gata en celo.  
- Es que eres muy frágil y no quiero lastimarte! – replicó Sirius con preocupación  
- No me dañarás paddie, pero ahora fóllame de una vez! Quiero ser tuya! – exclamó el licántropo  
- De acuerdo, empezaré despacio…

Sirius frotó su pene erecto en las nalgas del licántropo y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

- No te duele verdad? – preguntó el canino con preocupación  
- No… se siente bien… sigue - replicó moony

Sirius metió el pene hasta el fondo y Moony chilló de placer:

- OHHHH SÍ

El canino volvió a embestir, lanzando un sonoro rugido de placer por encima de los chillidos del licántropo. Sirius embestía una y otra vez, observando satisfecho cómo su lobito gozaba de placer. Moony acariciaba los pectorales firmes y velludos de Sirius que se agitaba encima de él. El licántropo chillando de placer al sentir ese miembro enorme y cálido que entraba por su ano y lo poseía.

- OH PADDIE, MAS FUERTE! MAS FUERTE!

Sirius obedeció a Moony embistió cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que los chillidos del licántropo aumentaran.

- OHHH SÍ! LA SIENTO TODA ADENTRO MÍO! – gemía remus

Sirius sonreía satisfecho y seguía penetrando al pequeño lobito que se aferraba a su pecho temblando de placer. Ambos gozaban y el placer fue aumentando hasta que ambos llegaron al climax:

- OH PADDIE, HE ESPERADO TANTO ESTE MOMENTO… OH SÍ!  
- TE AMO LOBITO… VOY A ACABAR…

Sirius lanzó un rugido de placer y embistió con fuerza, eyaculando en la cola del licántropo que daba sus últimos chillidos. Moony sintió el cálido semen entrar en su cola, mientras el canino daba sus últimas embestidas. Sirius cayó exhausto sobre el licántropo y lo abrazó y apretujó contra sí mientras lo besaba en el cabello. Monny estaba hecha una seda, exhausta por la follada entre los brazos del canino.

- Te gustó lobito? – le susurró Sirius al oído entre jadeos  
- Oh paddie, fue maravilloso… - dijo el lobito con la voz temblorosa y sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos

Sirius sonrió orgulloso: "finalmente le hice el amor, lo hice mío y lo disfrutó". Moony se aferraba a su novio pensando: "oh paddie, me hiciste tuya como en mis sueños, está noche es perfecta y la recordaré por siempre…".

Sirius tomó a Moony del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Hasta mañana lobito…  
- Hasta mañana paddie…

Los novios permanecieron abrazados el uno al otro hasta que finalmente cayeron dormidos.


	16. Comprometidos

Konichiwa! Aquí va el capítulo 16, uno de los que más me gustó escribir ya que es muy tierno ^^! A quienes dejan insultos les aclaro que si siguen agrediéndome no continuaré publicando, así que ya basta! Bueno a quienes seguís esta historia gracias y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

* * *

**COMPROMETIDOS**

Sirius se despertó y miró al lobito acurrucado en sus brazos que aún dormía plácidamente. Finalmente había sucedido, habían tenido sexo, habían sellado su amor en la cama. Sirius contempló al lobillo con adoración y pensó: "nunca he visto un ser tan hermoso, estoy contento de haberle hecho el amor anoche…cuando termine Hogwarts iremos a vivir juntos y lo haré mi esposa…".

Sirius acarició suavemente el cuerpecito desnudo del licántropo y este despertó lentamente.

- Paddie… - gimió este con vocecilla soñolienta mirando a su amado con sus enormes ojos miel  
- Feliz navidad lobito… - replicó el canino dádole un tierno beso en los labios  
- Gracias, feliz navidad para ti también paddie… - dijo Moony sonriendo tímidamente y añadió – oh esta fue una navidad maravillosa…

Moony no terminaba de creer que esto era cierto. Despertarse desnuda junto al Hombre de sus sueños era algo impensable para él tan solo unos meses antes.

- Y aún te debo tu regalo – dijo Sirius sonriente  
- Oh paddie, me hiciste tuya, qué más puedo pedir?  
- Ya lo verás jeje  
- Ay qué misterio… pues yo también tengo algo para ti… - dijo Remus  
- Nos vestimos y vamos? – preguntó Sirius  
- Vale… pero primero hazme unos mimitos que hace frío – dijo Moony suplicante poniendo su mejor cara de niñ inocente que derritió al canino  
- Jeje, así que quieres mimitos, eh? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara – te voy a comer a besos!

Sirius envolvió al licántropo en sus brazos, masajeando su cuerpecito y dándole tiernos besos en los labios.

- oh sí paddie, hazme mimitos! – gemía el licántropo entregándose a sus caricias

Una vez que terminaron con los arrumacos Sirius y Moony se vistieron y salieron del Salón Multiuso tomados de la mano. Fueron hasta el dormitorio que se encontraba vacío.

- Deben estar en el comedor… - murmuró Sirius.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas camas a abrir sus regalos navideños. Sirius tomó a Moony del brazo y le dijo: quiero darte tu regalo. Era un pequeño estuche negro. Moony lo abrió y su corazón se inundó de amor. Eran dos hermosas alianzas doradas. Había una pequeña nota que rezaba:

_Moony: te amo, eres el amor de mi vida_  
_¿quieres ser mi prometida?_

Sirius

- oh paddie, claro que quiero ser tu prometida y tu esposa, anoche me hiciste tuya pero con estas alianzas estaremos juntos por siempre… - dijo Moony arrojándose a los brazos de su amado.  
- Mi lobito… me haces tan feliz… - dijo Sirius meciéndolo en sus brazos.

Sirius y Moony se colocaron sus respectivas alianzas y el licántropo le dio su regalo: un álbum de fotos suyas.

- Para que me recuerdes siempre! – dijo el licántropo sonriente  
- Mira qué pequeño te ves ahí, eras apenas un bebito… -Sirius fue pasando las páginas hasta que llegó a la sección XXX – epa! Esta foto sí que la voy a guardar! – dijo Sirius babeando ante la foto de Moony posando con lencería fina  
- Ay paddie, que me haces sonrojar!

Moony abrió su siguiente regalo, era de su madre. Unos hermosos zapatos rojos.

- Son geniales! – murmuró el licántropo mientras leía la notita que decía:

Para mi hijo que ama la moda,  
Mami

Abrió el siguiente regalo, que era de Prongs. Era un libro titulado "Cómo superar la anorexia y las violaciones". "Oh, este me será útil" pensó el licántropo. Siguió con el próximo regalo, de Lily. Era un hermoso estuche rosa. Moony lo abrió y chilló emocionado.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius que estaba concentrado con sus regalos  
- Lily me ha regalado la colección completa de cosméticos de L'oreal! – exclamó el licántropo entusiasmado – tiene todo! Pintalabios, esmalte, rimmel… está súper!

Justo en ese momento entró Peter.

- Hola chicos!  
- Hola Worm! – saludaron al unísono

Remus abrió el último regalo que era justamente de Peter. Era un sweater color mostaza con el león de gryffindor estampado.

- Ay no! – exclamó el licántropo con las manos en la cintura, que era su gesto típico siempre que reprobaba algo– sabes que yo no uso lana! Tengo piel sensible y me hace daño! Además los colores que elegiste están totalmente out! Esta es la temporada del fucsia y el violeta! – terminó de decir Moony indignado  
- Perdón… - murmuró Peter avergonzado.  
- no te preocupes, se lo llevaré a mi modista y ella seguro lo arreglará! – exclamó Moony – yo solo quiero explicarte algunas cosas sobre modas!  
- Jeje a mí lobito le encanta la moda! – dijo Sirius risueño y añadió – vamos a desayunar?  
- Sí! – dijo Peter entusiasmado – seguro habrá montones de tortas y pasteles por navidad – dijo el gordo relamiéndose  
- Ay wormtail eres un cerdo! – dijo moony – yo espero que haya bocaditos de dieta!

Los tres chicos bajaron las escaleras hasta la Sala Común, donde Lily y James aguardaban.  
- Feliz navidad Lily! Tu regalo fue genial! – chilló Moony  
- Ay sí! Sabía que te gustaría!

Mientras las amigas se abrazaban James y Sirius hablaban por lo bajo.

- Y? Cómo estuvo? – preguntó James con curiosidad  
- Jeje, fue la mejor noche de mi vida! Nunca había gozado tanto el sexo como con mi lobito…  
- Y quedó satisfecho? – preguntó Prongs pícaro  
- Por supuesto jeje, chilló de placer… - dijo Sirius orgulloso de sí mismo y añadió – y a ti cómo te fue en la fiesta? Qué tal Sophie?  
- Mmm… la verdad es que la troné rápido, esa chica ni me interesaba – dijo James apesadumbrado – ya sabes quién me gusta…  
- Caray Prongs, nunca te había visto así por una chica…  
- Si no fuera por el grasiento asqueroso ese!  
- No lo llames así! Si no hubiera sido por él Moony habría sido violado otra vez…

Charlando animadamente el grupo bajó a desayunar. Como Peter había predicho, había montones de pasteles y budines. Moony se sirvió tan sólo una tostadita.

- Mañana hay partido de quidditch! – dijo James animadamente  
- Haremos polvo a los Slytherin! – añadió Sirius desafiante  
- Hablando de Slytherin… qué pasó con tu hermano? - preguntó Peter

Moony tembló al escuchar que hablaban de Regulus y Sirius pasó el brazo por la cintura para reconfortarlo.

- No lo sé aún… pero por lo que veo no está en la mesa – dijo Sirius  
- Se rumorea por ahí que lo han expulsado… - añadió Lily

Los merodeadores desayunaron y una vez que terminaron Sirius y James fueron a practicar quidditch. Lily y Moony fueron a chusmear y Peter se quedó comiendo en el salón (NA: ya veis que un cerdo XD).

- Cómo estuvo anoche? Cuéntame! – preguntó Lily entusiasmada a moony  
- Oh lily, fue maravilloso! Paddie me llevó a una hermosa habitación iluminada con velas, y me dijo que me amaba; me folló toda la noche…  
- TUVIERON SEXO? – exclamó Lily  
- Ay calla Lily, que se enterará toda la escuela! – dijo el licántropo con entusiasmo – sí, me la dio por el culo y la pasé muy bien! Paddie es un león en la cama… y está muy bien dotado XD! Y luego de la noche de sexo, me regaló una alianza! Ahora soy su prometida!  
- Así que eres una marica suertuda eh? – dijo una despiadada voz femenina

Lily y Moony se dieron vuelta. Era Pamela. Junto a ella estaba Sophie Narracott.

- Déjame en paz zorra! – le gritó Moony  
- La zorra eres tú! Te crees que no sé que envenenaste a Sirius para traerlo hacia ti? Es obvio que Sirius jamás se fijaría en una maricona apestosa como tú!  
- No me llames así canalla! – chilló el licántropo con lágrimas en los ojos y añadió – yo no envenené a Sirius, él está conmigo porque me quiere! Ayer me hizo el amor y ahora estamos comprometidos! – chilló Moony mostrando su anillo  
- Eres un asco! No sé como Sirius pudo fijarse en un travesti apestoso como tu! Te haces el mujercita y ni siquiera tienes senos! – espetó Pamela con crueldad  
- Cállate zorra! Yo no tengo senos pero si quisiera me los pondría! – replicó monny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
- Eres una puta de mierda! No te bastó con hacer expulsar a Regulus que ahora quieres a Sirius eh? Haces cualquier cosa con tal de tener una polla en tu culo!  
- BASTA YA DE HUMILLARME CANALLA! LE CONTARÉ A PADDIE TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE! – chilló el licántropo desesperado en llantos y salió corriendo  
- Ve y cuéntale como la maricona rastrera que eres! – espetó cruelmente la rubia  
- Y por qué no dejas a Remus en paz y te ocupas de tus propios asuntos? – intervino Lily  
- A ti nadie te pidió opinión Evans – contestó súbitamente Sophie Narracott que había permanecido en silencio  
- Pues si no quieres escucharme extírpate esas orejotas, quieres?. – replicó la pelirroja y se fue a buscar a Remus.

Moony correteó por los pasillos secándose las lágrimas para que no se le corriera el rimel. Salió al jardín donde los muchachos de Gryffindor practicaban quidditch.

Sirius estaba en su escoba. La práctica había sido muy buena. Él era un excelente bateador, sus fuertes brazos le ayudaban a golpear las bludgers. De pronto vio a una pequeña silueta rubia que corría en el pasto y al acercarse un poco notó que era Moony quien se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Sirius pidió permiso y bajó a toda velocidad a buscar a su novi. Aterrizó justo junto a Moony.

- Lobito! Qué sucede!

Moony se arrojó a sus brazos.

- Paddie! – sollozó – recién me encontré con la rubia tetona y me insultó y me humilló! Dijo que tú no me querías y que yo te había envenenado! Me gritó y me llamó puta de mierda…  
- Cálmate lobito… no le hagas caso… - dijo Sirius abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello – esa loca te tiene envidia y sólo quiere dañarte… debes demostrarle que no te importa…  
- Oh es que fue tan ruda conmigo! – sollozó el licántropo – me dijo que yo era una zorra y que hacía todo por tener una polla en mi cola… y eso no es cierto! Yo sólo te amo a ti paddie, eres el hombre de mi vida…  
- Y yo te amo a ti Moony…  
- Pero ella dice que tú no me querrás más porque no tengo senos como ella…  
- Eso no es cierto… tú eres un ser hermoso y yo te amo como eres…

Sirius lo tomó por la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios; recorriendo suavemente la boca del licántropo y haciéndola suya, confirmándole sus palabras de amor. Una vez que terminó el beso Sirius añadió:

- Y ya sé qué hacer para que a esa idiota no le queden dudas de que nuestro amor es verdadero…  
- Qué harás paddie? – preguntó el licántropo cuya tristeza había sido sanada por los dulces besos de su amado.  
- Ya lo verás jeje, ahora debo volver a la práctica, me prometes que estarás bien? – dijo Sirius abrazándolo protectoramente  
- Sí vida… contigo siempre estaré bien… - dijo el licántropo sonriendo tímidamente.

Sirius se llenó de alegría al ver a su lobito sonriendo una vez más y volvió al área de juego. Remus estaba por volver al castillo cuando una voz lo llamó:

- Remsie! Estabas aquí! No podía hallarte por ningún lado! – dijo Lily  
- Hola Lily! Ahora ya estoy bien… paddie me hizo unos mimos y me dijo que me ama, que no debe importarme lo que diga la rubia tetona…  
- Y tiene mucha razón! – afirmó la pelirroja – ahora ven así te cuento chismes de la fiesta!  
- Ay vale!  
- Me dijeron que el vestido de Debora Warren lo consiguió en una tienda de segunda mano…

- Ay no pero qué ordinaria!

Moony y Lily chusmearon toda la tarde mientras los muchachos jugaban. Mientras charlaban, Remus tuvo una idea.

- Ay Lily tengo una idea genial!  
- Dime!  
- Paddie ha sido tan bueno conmigo… yo quiero hacer algo por él… mañana me vestiré de porrista para alentarlo en el partido de quidditch! – dijo el licántropo entusiasmado  
- Qué chido! Debes ponerte algo rojo para representar a Gryffindor!  
- Sí! Me pondré mi falda de leopardo que es como si fuera de león ^^ y una blusa roja!  
- Te verás super sexy!  
- Tú dices? Ojalá le parezca a sexy a paddie XD! Pero ir solo me da vergüenza, no quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
- Mmm… bueno… - balbuceó Lily dubitativa – está bien! Ropa roja ya tengo y mi cabello también lo es XD!  
- Es cierto pero… -moony hizo una mueca de preocupación- oh, mi cabello es rubio!  
- No te preocupes, tengo una peluca roja que te quedará brutal!  
- oh qué chulo! Siempre quise usar peluca! – replicó el licántropo entusiasmado – yo creo que a Sirius le va a encantar! Y a James le encantará verte a ti!  
- Ay no Remsie! Yo no pienso en eso! – mintió Lily  
- Eres tímida como yo, pero ya te pillaré! – replicó Rem risueño

Una vez que terminaron de charlar, ya era hora de cenar y fueron a la mesa donde se encontraron con Sirius, James y Peter.

- Padfoot eres un bateador increíble! – elogiaba James  
- Jeje he mejorado verdad? Tú también eres un buen buscador! Mañana venceremos a los de Slytherin!  
- No veo la hora de vencer al cabrón de Malfoy! – dijo James  
El grupo siguió conversando animadamente hasta que Sirius recordó la promesa que había hecho a Moony y le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Qué sucede paddie? – susurró el licántropo al sentir como su pequeña manita era tomado por la fuerte mano de Sirius  
- Recuerdas que te dije que iba a demostarle a todos cuánto te amaba?  
- Sí…

Sirius sonrió y se puso de pie. Golpeó la copa con la cuchara para atraer la atención de los demás y cuando todos callaron y lo miraron, habló.

- Se han estado hablando algunas mentiras sobre mí y mi novia… - lanzando la indirecta a Pamela Greengrass que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – por eso quiero que todos sepais que yo amo a Remus Lupin y que estamos comprometidos – terminó de decir Sirius con voz solemne. A continuación tomó al licántropo brazos y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, ante los cuchicheos y risillas de los demás.  
- Oh paddie, es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí! – dijo Moony embelesado. Se sentía en el paraíso, ya nada de lo que dijera la rubia tetona podría separarlos.

Lily y James comenzaron a aplaudir y el aplauso se extendió al resto de las mesas. Pamela parecía furiosa y en la mesa de Slytherin Lucius Malfoy se reía por lo bajo con sus amigos. Sirius salió del salón con el lobito en brazos ante las miradas curiosas de los demás. Una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo Moony habló:

- paddie eres el hombre más bueno y guapo del mundo! Te amo y estoy feliz de ser tu novia!  
- Jeje esto le servirá a la envidiosa esa para que le quede claro que yo solo tengo ojos para ti!  
- Te amo paddie…  
- Y yo a ti lobito…

Sirius besó suavemente los labios del licántropo y luego le susurró al oído:

- Quieres ir al salón multiuso como ayer? – preguntó pícaro  
- Ay sí paddie, que estoy cachondo! Hazme el amor una vez más!

Sirius sonrió comenzó a subir las escaleras con el lobito en brazos. Tendría una noche de sexo una vez más…


	17. Loba feroz

**PELEA DE LOBAS**

En la casa de los Black…

-No puedo creer que te hayan expulsado de Hogwarts, ¡eres una vergüenza para la familia! – bramó Roger Black, padre de Sirius y Regulus.

-Pero papá, ¡debes escucharme! No fue mi culpa, ¡fue el travesti! – replicó Regulus

-¿¡Qué travesti!

-Déjame que te cuente! Sirius se puso de novio con una marica sangre sucia! Y la puta de mierda me sedujo y bueno.. como cualquier hombre me calenté y me lo follé y ahora el maricotas dice que yo lo violé!

-Qué dices…? Con un sangre sucia? – exclamó el Sr Black indignado – bueno… ya resolveré eso, pero mientras tanto tú irás a estudiar a Durmstrang, no te quedarás aquí holgazaneando todo el día si eso es lo que pretendías.

-Pero papá…

-NADA DE PEROS! Haz la valija que mañana mismo irás a tu nueva escuela. Y yo iré a Hogwarts a ver si es cierto lo que cuentas.

* * *

Cuando Moony despertó al día siguiente vio que la habitación estaba vacía excepto por Wormtail que roncaba desde su habitación.

"Deben haberse levantado temprano para practicar" pensó el licántropo. Remus se levantó rápidamente y sin cambiarse el camisón bajó al Comedor donde había pocas personas, entre ellas Sirius y James.

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Moony! – respondió James

-Hola mi amor! – dijo Sirius tomando al licántropo por la cadera y estampándole un beso en los labios. A continuación, Remus se sentó en sus rodillas mientras Sirius terminaba su té.

-Estoy seguro de que aplastaremos a los Slytherin! – dijo James

-Pienso tirarle todas las bludgers a Malfoy – añadió Padfoot

-Estoy seguro de que ganarán! Ustedes son los mejores! Y paddie es el bateador más fuerte del colegio! – dijo Moony con entusiasmo abrazándose al cuello de su amado.

-Vendrás a verme jugar verdad? – dijo el canino abrazando al licántropo que se encontraba sentado en sus rodillas

-Por supuesto paddie! Y ya verás que tengo una sorpresa para ti!

-Qué cosa? – preguntó Sirius intrigado

-Ya verás !

-Lobito malo! – dijo Padfoot risueño haciéndole cosquillas al licántropo

Los merodeadores siguieron desayunando. Remus solo tomaba un té, pero como no había tostaditas de dieta decidió comerse una banana bañada en crema. El licántropo se metió la banana entera en la boca y comenzó a chuparla de arriba a abajo de manera sensual, lamiéndola y saboreándola con gusto.

-oh qué rico! ñam! - dijo Remus con los labios manchados de blanco

-Jajaj no hagas eso moony que me desconcentras! – dijo Sirius acalorado.

-Por qué lo dices… oh! – gimió el licántropo al notar el bulto de Sirius que se hinchaba, rozando las nalgas del licántropo.

-Jeje ya ves! Eso pasa porque comes la banana de manera sensual XD!

-Si quieres vamos a la habitación y te hago lo mismo que a la banana XD – susurró el lobito pícaro. Al sentir el bulto contra su cola comenzó a frotar sus nalgas contra él – oh, vamos paddie, que estoy cachondo! – le susurró Moony al oído

-Ahora no puedo moony! Tengo que entrenar! Luego del partido te haré el amor!

-Okiss pero no te me escapas eh? – dijo Remus sonriente poniéndose de pie.- Nos vemos luego! – añadió y volvió a la sala común.

-Veo que tu lobito es insaciable eh? – dijo Prongs risueño una vez que Moony se fue.

-Sí jeje, y ahora me ha dejado con tremenda erección jaja, pero debo concentrarme en el partido, ya habrá tiempo para lo otro XD!

James y Sirius terminaron de desayunar y salieron al campo de quidditch.

Moony y Lily merodeaban por los corredores charlando entusiasmados sobre el partido de hoy.

-Voy a estrenar los cosméticos que me regalaste! – decía Rem con entusiasmo

-Te verás genial!

De pronto apareció un muchacho larguirucho y con cabello negro.

-Hola Lily – dijo con su voz baja y grave

-Hola Sev! – replicó la pelirroja

-Qué cuentas?

-Estabamos aquí con Remsie hablando sobre el partido de hoy! Es obvio que ganará Gryffindor!

-JAJA claro que no – dijo Severus con sorna

-Claro que sí! Paddie es el bateador más fuerte de Hogwarts! – dijo Moony desafiante

-Y James es un excelente buscador! –añadió Lily

Severus pareció ponerse celoso al escuchar esas palabras y espetó:

-Como digas, ya lo veremos. – Severus se alejó.

-Acaso quiso decir que James no es buen buscador? – dijo Lily

-No lo sé… pero a ti no te gusta que critiquen a tu James XD! – dijo el lobillo pícaro

Lily enrojeció.

-Claro que no es por eso! James es un patán… pero bueno… es un buen jugador!

-Jaja como digas… ahora vamos a arreglarnos! Debemos lucir supersensuales! – dijo el licántropo

-Seremos las mejores porristas de Hogwarts!

Lily y Moony salieron apresuradas del corredor. De pronto Pamela y Sophie salieron de atrás de una armadura.

-Oíste eso? La pelirroja y la puta invertida se vestirán de porristas!

-Jajaja eso será muy gracioso – contestó Sophie

-Esto no va a quedar así! Si ellas lo hacen yo también! – dijo Pamela con maliciA

El estadio estaba claramente dividido. Una mitad estaba roja y la otra verde. El comentarista, Sam Jordan, anunció la entrada de los jugadores.

-Aquí entran los jugadores de SLYTHERIN!

Siete muchachos con uniformes verdes entraron al campo de juego. Entre ellos estaba Malfoy, buscador, quien tenía su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

-Y aquí están los leones de GRYFFINDOR!

Los muchachos de Gryffindor entraron con seguridad en el campo de juego, recibiendo los vitoreos de la tribuna (y algunos abucheos por parte de Slytherin). Sirius, como siempre, recibía su cuota de piropos por parte de la platea femenina.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se montaron en sus escobas cuando de pronto se escuchó una música fuerte:

_Oh, oh, oh, volverme totalmente loca olvidar que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre, minifaldas  
Oh oh oh ser realmente salvaje, hacerlo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, entrar en acción, sentir la atracción  
Teñir mi pelo, hacer lo que se me da la gana  
Oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre para sentirme como me siento  
Me siento una mujer!_

Moony apareció debajo. Llevaba una ajustada remera dorada con brillitos y su sensual falda de leopardo. Se había colocado aros con el símbolo de Gryffindor y una peluca rosa adornada con una mariposa que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Detrás suyo iba Lily, vestida enteramente de rojo. Ambs llevaban porras doradas. Moony bailaba y cantaba la canción de Shania Twain que tanto le gustaba y Lily bailaba junto a él.

Toda la atención del estadio se centró en ellos. Moony bailó y gritó meneando su cadera:

-VIVA GRYFFINDOR! PADDIE ES MI NOVIO Y ES EL MEJOR!

La reacción del estadio era dividida. Los de Slytherin abucheaban a Moony y Lily. Los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estallaron en risa y los de Gryffindor vitorearon el "viva Gryffindor" aunque algunos no podían disimular la risa que les causaba el baile sensual de Monny. Sirius se babeaba mirando al licántropo que meneaba sensualmente su cadera que resaltaba por su ajustada falda. James por su parte observaba a Lily; y lo mismo hacía Severus desde la tribuna. Moony seguía gritando palabras de amor a Sirius ("TE AMO PADDIE" y "SOY TODA TUYA") a lo que Sirius respondía lanzando besos al aire que provocaron cierta envidia en la platea femenina. De pronto se escuchó la voz fría de Malfoy que gritó:

-Saquen a esa marica fea del campo de juego!

Sirius se encolerizó y en menos de un instante ya se había acercado adonde estaba Lucius y lo tomó del cuello.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

-Suéltame idiota!

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ A MONNY IMBÉCIL! – rugió Sirius quien estaba a punto de abofetearlo.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se amontonaron para separarlos.

-Déjalo Padfoot! Concéntrate en el partido – decía James tratando de calmarlo

-Voy a aplastar a la sabandija esa! – gruñó el canino

Los jugadores volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones. El comentarista comenzó a decir:

-Ha habido un pequeño altercado pero ahora se procederá a comenzar el partido…

Sam Jordan no terminó de hablar cuando se escuchó otra música.

_Yo soy la super chica_

_No tengo rival_

_De 1000 kilates es mi dignidad_

_Y llevo el valor de espada_

_No suelo fallar_

_Pues soy la super chica_

_Y no me pueden reemplazar"_

_"Soy la mejor_

_Si no me quieres te lo_

_Pierdes tú_"

Un grupo de chicas con Pamela Greengrass a la cabeza aparecieron bailando con minifaldas muy ajustadas. El público masculino las silbó y vitoreó complaciendo a las chicas. De pronto, como si hubieran aparecido de la nada, las chicas sacaron carteles que decían "SIRIUS TE AMAMOS, VUELVE CON NOSOTRAS" y mostraban una foto de un Sirius muy sensual luciendo sus músculos.

- Zorras! – Exclamó el licántropo al verlas

Sirius no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado se sentía complacido al ver a todas esas chicas que gustaban de él (no olvidemos que Sirius es un don Juan) pero por otro lado temía que Moony se pusiera celoso.

Las chicas siguieron bailando sensualmente hasta que los carteles cambiaron súbitamente, ahora decían: "MARICA PUTA, DEJA EN PAZ A NUESTRO SIRIUS". Debajo había una foto de Moony en tanga toda garabateada y con la palabra "puta" escrita en todos lados.

-Perras! Sirius es mío! – chilló Moony alterado.

-¿Creíste que serías el único porrista? Te vencí una vez más JAJAJA! – le dijo Pamela con voz despiadada

-Zorra! Me quieres quitar a Sirius pero nunca lo lograrás! Yo soy su novia y Sirius me ama!

El público observaba con entusiasmo la pelea.

-La zorra eres tú! Ahora te voy a arrancar esa peluca barata que tienes a ver si te lo aguantas, puta de mierda! – gritó Pamela y se abalanzó sobre el licántropo.

-Basta ya canalla! Suéltame que me haces daño! – chillaba Moony tratando de zafarse de las uñas afiladas de la rubia tetona que lo rasguñaban.

El estadio reía y alentaba la pelea al grito de "pelea de gatas!" pero algunos, Sirius entre ellos, se aproximaron velozmente para separarlas.

Sirius llegó primero apartó rápidamente al lobito de las garras de la rubia tetona, mientras esta era apartada por Lily Evans.

-canalla! Casi me arruinas la peluca! – le chilló el licántropo con la peluca torcida a la rubia tetona mientras Sirius trataba de contenerlo con los brazos

-La próxima no acabaré hasta llenarte el rostro de arañazos, invertido de mierda! – le contestó Pamela mientras la alejaban.

Moony se acurrucó en los brazos de Sirius

- oh paddie, yo quería ser el único porrista, pero la rubia tetona me copió y me atacó, me humilló ante todo el estadio!

-Amor… no le hagas caso… me encanta que hayas venido a apoyarme y creo que te ves de lujo! Pero ahora debo ir a jugar…

-De acuerdo… yo me quedaré aquí abajo…

Sirius dio un corto pero tierno beso a los labios del licántropo ante un estadio que observaba expectante, y volvió con sus compañeros. Pamela permaneció con su grupo a un lado, lanzando miradas asesinas hacia donde estaban Moony y Lily.

Sam Jordan habló:

-Bueno… luego de unos disturbios entre dos grupos de fans, damos comienzo al partido, COMIENCEN A JUGAR!

El silbato sonó. Todas las bolas fueron lanzadas y los jugadores en las escobas comenzaron a moverse. Los cazadores se disputaban la quaffle. James creyó ver la snitch varias veces pero no logró atraparla. Malfoy lo seguía de cerca. Pasó más de una hora y el partido iba muy parejo: 50 – 50. De vez en cuando Moony daba gritos de aliento: "VAMOS PADDIE, ERES EL MEJOR!" a lo que Pamela se apresuraba a acotar "TODO TU CLUB DE FANS TE APOYA! PERO LAS FANS SIN PELUCA!".

De pronto James vio la snitch, brillaba dorada junto al poste enemigo. Salió a toda velocidad y de repente otra escoba se puso delante de él. Malfoy la había visto y se le había adelantado! Estaba por llegar y Gryffindor perdería! Malfoy se acercaba más y más, extendió su brazo hasta que de pronto:

-PUM!

Una fuerte bludger enviada por Sirius casi lo derriba de la escoba. Inmediatamente después James atrapa la snitch. El estadio estalló en gritos. Por un lado Gryffindor vitoreaba a Sirius por su hábil jugada y por el otro Slytherin protestaba furioso.

Gracias a una hábil jugada del bateador Sirius Black, Potter logró atrapar la snitch venciendo a Slytherin 200 – 50!

Moony dio chillidos de emoción y se puso a bailar dando saltitos:

-SIIIIII! PADDIE LO LOGRO! PADDIE ES EL MEJOR!

Sirius se abrazó con sus compañeros festejando la victoria. Al escuchar los gritos de aliento de Moony le lanzó un beso en el aire, haciendo que Pamela se pusiera verde de envidia.

-SIRIUS, MIRA AQUÍ, ESTO ES POR TI! – gritó Pamela y a continuación se quitó la remera quedando en corpiño.

El estadio estalló en silbidos y vitoreos ante el atrevimiento de Pamela. Sirius no sabía qué decir.

-Zorra! – exclamó el licántropo – esto no va a quedar así!. Moony se quitó la remera y la falda, quedando tan solo con una diminuta tanga. – PADDIE! ERES EL MEJOR! HAZME EL AMOR EN EL VESTUARIO!

Lily trató de frenarlo pero no pudo. El licántropo comenzó a bailar meneando su cadera casi desnuda ante un estadio que estallaba en gritos y risas.

Pamela le lanzó una mirada asesina:

-Maldito travesti, no me va a ganar! – farfulló mientras ella también quedaba en ropa interior.

-Esto es algo jamás visto… Pamela Greengrass y Remus Lupin se disputan el amor del bateador Black, Y ESTÁN CASI DESNUDAS!

Sirius babeó al ver a su lobito tan solo con una tanga y fue hacia él lo tomó por la cintura y le estampó un beso en los labios.

-Paddie… ganaste! Eres el más fuerte de todos! – exclamó el licántropo maravillado

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y una voz estricta:

-GREENGRASS Y LUPIN A MI DESPACHO!

Era McGonagall.

-Pero profesora…

-NADA DE PEROS! Donde creeis que estais? Esto no es un cabaret como para que anden así, vendrán a mi despacho donde recibirán su castigo.

-Pero yo quería ir con mi paddie para que me hiciera el amor en el vestuario… - protestó el licántropo

-Mantenga silencio y guárdese esos detalles para usted! No lo hubiera esperado de usted Lupin…

McGonagall hizo que Moony y Pamela se vistieran y las llevó a su despacho. Sirius observó mientras se iba, perplejo (y con una tremenda erección). Lily se acercó y dijo:

-Debes estar en la gloria, eres la estrella de Hogwarts XD!

-Jaja no me esperaba esto…

-James se acercó adonde estaban.

-Jeje qué raro, tus fans peleando por ti Padfoot! Me alegra a ver vencido a esos mugrosos Slytherin! Si hubieras visto la cara del idiota de Malfoy!

-Realmente jugaron muy bien, y tú fuiste muy hábil al atrapar la snitch! – dijo Lily tímidamente

James sonrió complacido.

-Bueno… voy a cambiarme – dijo Sirius

-Yo también! – agregó James

-Nos vemos chicos! – saludó lily

-Estoy sumamente indignada, cómo puede ser que alumns de este colegio den un espectáculo tan lamentable! – bramó McGonagall

-Profesora no era mi intención… - comenzó a decir el licántropo

-Lupin! Realmente estoy muy decepcionada de usted! Lo creía más responsable…

Lupin miró al suelo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero era la rubia tetona la que lo había empezado! Pamela no decía una palabra.

-Bueno, no quitaré puntos a Ravenclaw, eso lo dejo a cargo del jefe de tu casa – dijo McGonagall a Pamela- pero en cuanto a Lupin, tendrás un castigo mañana en la tarde.

El Sr Black y Dumbledore conversaban en el despacho de este último.

-Verá, Sr Black, que no me ha quedado otra opción que expulsar a su hijo. Regulus abusó sexualmente de un alumno de este colegio, lo cual es una falta GRAVÏSIMA. Si fuera mayor de edad podría ir a Azkaban…

-Pero usted sabe como son los chicos a su edad… están con las hormonas muy encendidas… y bueno, mi hijo vio un trasero bonito y se excitó… - dijo Roger Black tratando de defender a Regulus,

-Esa no es una excusa! Póngase en el lugar de la víctima y entienda su situación! – dijo Dumbledore comenzando a perder la paciencia

-La víctima es el tal Remus Lupin?

-Exactamente… supongo que sabe que actualmente tiene una relación amorosa con su otro hijo, Sirius.

-Sí, lo sé. – dijo Roger lacónico y añadió despidiéndose – bueno, entiendo su decisión, en ese caso tendré que mandar a Regulus a Durmstrang… ahora iré a ver a Sirius. Hasta luego

Sirius se duchó y se cambió y volvió al castillo. Iba caminando por el corredor cuando tropezó con el licántropo.

-Lobito! Cómo estás? McGonagall no fue muy dura contigo verdad?

Moony se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.

-Paddie! Me castigó! Dijo que estaba decepcionada de mí porque yo siempre había sido muy buen y responsable! Pero no me importa porque valió la pena, yo quería demostrarle a la rubia tetona que yo soy tu novia y si tengo que salir al estadio con tanga lo haré! – terminó de decir el licántropo con firmeza.

Sirius sintió un arranque de amor hacia su lobito y lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos. La lengua del canino entraba en la boca del licántropo, amándola y haciéndola suya. Sus salivas se intercambiaban y Moony se puso cachondo al sentir el aroma varonil que desprendía Sirius,

-paddie… - susurró el licántropo excitado – recuerdas lo que me prometiste hoy a la mañana? – terminó de decir el lobito pícaro

-sí jeje, quieres ir al salón multiuso?

-Vale…

Sirius alzó al lobito en brazos y estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escuchó unos pasos y una voz conocida que lo llamó:

- ¿Sirius?


	18. Rechazada y Castigada

**Hola! Este es el cap 18 :)! espero que os guste! Me he demorado porque estoy muy ocupada :S!**

**Rechazada y Castigada**

-¿Sirius?

Sirius sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al oír esa voz y se dio vuelta lentamente, con el lobito en brazos.

-¿Pa-papá? ¿qué haces aquí? – tartamudeó Sirius

El señor Black era un hombre alto y robusto. Tenía ojos azules como su hijo, y el cabello corto y entrecano. A pesar de su edad, se notaba que era un hombre apuesto y que probablemente lo había sido aún más de joven. Tenía la voz grave y severa.

Roger miró a Sirius de arriba a abajo y su mirada se concentró en el pequeño licántropo que se encontraba acurrucado en los grandes brazos de Sirius. Moony lo miraba con interés pero algo de temor. Sabía que Sirius se llevaba mal con sus padres y que además estos eran muy orgullosos de su condición de sangre pura. "oh qué vergüenza que me vea con esta peluca rosa y esta falda tan ajustada! Pensará que soy una mujerzuela! De haber sabido que vendría, me hubiera puesto algo más recatado…" pensó el licántropo con preocupación.

-Vine a hablar con el director… y de paso iba a saludarte… - replicó Roger sin quitar los ojos de Moony.

-Ejem… bueno… nosotros debemos irnos… - comenzó a decir Sirius.

-¿Y no vas a presentarme a tu acompañante? – dijo Roger

-Sí… es mi novia, se llama Remus, pero yo le llamo moony…- balbuceó Padfoot

-Encantada - dijo Moony tímidamente extendiendo su manita

Roger no estrechó la mano de Lupin, y lo miró con aprensión.

-¿Remus Lupin? ¿Por ti expulsaron a mi otro hijo verdad?

Moony tembló en los brazos de Padfoot y este lo meció suavemente para reconfortarlo.

-Sí, señor Black. Regulus me violó y me humilló salvajemente… - dijo el licántropo tímidamente

-No hay por qué hablar de eso en este momento papá. – intervino Sirius.

-Como quieras – dijo Roger con indiferencia y luego añadió – podría tener unas palabras contigo Sirius? A solas, si es posible…

-Oh, está bien, yo me iré, adiós señor Black…- dijo Moony bajandose de los brazos de Sirius.

Roger no contestó. Sirius tomó al licántropo fuertemente de la cintura y le estampó un beso en los labios.

-Espérame en el séptimo piso – susurró el canino

-De acuerdo paddie… - respondió Moony y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Una vez que Moony se alejó, Sirius habló:

-Qué quieres decirme, papá?

-A mí no tienes que mentirme, hijo.

-¿Mentirte? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Sirius perplejo.

-Yo también fui joven, y bueno, a tu edad uno anda con las hormonas a flor de piel…

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – decía un Sirius que cada vez entendía menos.

-Entiendo que eres hombre y tienes que satisfacer tus necesidades, todos alguna vez nos hemos echado un polvo con alguna marica ramera… pero no hace falta que digas que es tu novia.

-¿QUÉ? Papá, te prohíbo que hables así de Moony! Él no es ninguna marica puta! Es mi novia y estamos comprometidos, te guste o no! – bramó Sirius mostrando su alianza.

Roger perdió la calma.

-¿CÓMO? ¿COMPROMETIDOS? Mi hijo no se casará con ninguna maricona sangre sucia! – rugió el Señor Black

-Pues qué pena! Entonces no te invitaré a la boda! Adiós! – espetó Sirius y se fue corriendo.

Moony esperaba impacientemente caminando de un lado al otro por el corredor. "¿le habré parecido adecuada para su hijo?" "¿le habrá molestado verme con peluca?" "¡paddie no me dejes!" pensaba el licántropo desesperado. De pronto se oyeron unos pasos y Sirius apareció en el corredor con el semblante tenso.

-paddie! – exclamó el licántropo corriendo hacia su amado y lanzándose a sus brazos. – dime la verdad paddie! Tú padre no quiere que yo sea tu novia verdad? Porque yo no soy de sangre pura! – exclamó remus mirando a su novio con los ojos humedecidos

Sirius lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No me importa lo que diga el idiota de mi padre… yo a ti te amo y me importa un cuerno si eres o no de familia de magos!

Moony se sintió complacido por las palabras de Sirius, pero aún sentía preocupación por su padre.

-Perdóname paddie! Tu padre debe haber pensado que soy una mujerzuela barata! Si hubiera sabido que venía me hubiera vestido mas sobria! – exclamó el licántropo angustiado

Sirius le hizo una caricia en el rostro y le susurró:

-Pues a mí me encanta como te vestiste… - Sirius acercó su rostro al del licántropo y comenzó a darle tiernos besos en los labios – ya no hablemos de mi padre… vayamos a la habitación…

Moony se dejó llevar por los tiernos besos y caricias de su amado.

-Sí paddie… hazme el amor dulcemente…

-Sirius alzó al lobito en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación Multiuso.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin…

-Grrr, voy a matar a tu hermano! – exclamaba Lucius con ira.

-Jajaja, no me molestaría que lo hicieras… pero por qué lo dices? – replicó la cabeza de Regulus que hablaba desde la chimenea.

-Estaba por agarrar la snitch cuando el maldito me lanzó una bludger y la agarró el idiota de Potter!

-Jaja eres muy tonto Lucius! Tendrías que haberlo previsto…me gustaría haber estado ahí y seguro habríamos ganado – dijo Regulus y añadió – y dime, estaba la marica rastrera?

-Jaja te refieres a Lupin? Estaba, y lo que es más: hizo el ridículo frente a todo el estadio!

-¿Por qué?

-Apareció vestido de porrista para alentar a tu hermano!

-Jajaja cada día está más ramera! Y qué se puso?

-Una remera y falda ajustada… pero eso no es todo, se puso una peluca rosa!

-Mmm… se me para la polla al imaginármelo vestido así.. bien putita invertida… - se relamió Regulus mientras se le hinchaba el bulto

-Pues qué gustos Oo… bueno, pero eso no fue todo! También apareció esa rubia tetona de Ravenclaw, Pamela Greengrass, vestida de porrista para alentar a tu hermano! Entonces empezaron a competir y terminar las dos sin ropa!

-QUÉ! Maldita sea el día en que me echaron de Hogwarts… aunque creo que no hubiera resistido la tentación follarme a Lupin ahí mismo jeje!

-Jaja si tú lo dices… hey, creo que alguien se acerca, vete rápido

-Adiós! – dijo la cabeza de Regulus antes de desaparecer de la chimenea.

Sirius despertó. Había tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado con su lobito, quien dormía acurrucado sobre su pecho. Sirius lo miró con adoración y pensó para sus adentros: No me importa lo que diga mi estúpida familia, amo a Moony y pienso hacerlo mi esposa!

Black acarició el suave rostro del licántropo y los ojos miel se abrieron lentamente.

-Hola paddie… - susurró el lobito con la vocecilla soñolienta

Sirius besó suavemente al licántropo y contestó:

-Hola lobito… dormiste bien?

-Por supuesto paddie, me hiciste el amor y luego dormí en tus brazos… qué más puedo pedir! – dijo el licántropo sonriente.

-Jeje quieres que te haga algunos mimitos? - preguntó Sirius pícaro

-Oh paddie me encantaría… pero no debemos ir a clase de Transformaciones?

-Tienes razón, pero luego no te me escapas XD!

-Okis ! Qué hora es? La clase empieza a las 9

-Ya son 9:10... – replicó Sirius despreocupado

El licántropo se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No! Oh qué horror, yo nunca he llegado tarde! – dijo Moony desesperado vistiéndose a toda velocidad – no tendré tiempo de maquillarme, me veré horrible!

-Cálmate lobito, son solo diez minutos! – respondía un Sirius que se vestía sin prisa

-Ay no paddie! McGonagall nos regañará! Vámonos ya!

Sirius y Moony juntaron sus cosas y salieron del Salón Multiuso a toda velocidad. Entraron al aula y McGonagall refunfuñó.

-20 minutos tarde! 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y usted Lupin… ese no es un aspecto adecuado para lucir en mi clase! Esto no es un prostíbulo!

Moony se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la peluca rosa.

-oh qué vergüenza! – exclamó el licántropo quitándosela mientras algunos se reían.

Moony y Padfoot se sentaron junto a Peter y James que los miraban risueños.

-Parece que durmieron bien jaja – les dijo Wormtail por lo bajo.

-Así es XD - replicó Sirius

-Es la primera vez que Moony llega tarde, eso pasa desde que Padfoot se lo folla por la mañana… - dijo James pícaro

-Ay no seas cochino! – exclamó el licántropo y todos rieron.

La clase pasó apaciblemente y de pronto McGonagall trajo el tema de los exámenes EXTASIS que se acercaban.

-Bueno… recuerden que a fin de año tendrán los EXTASIS… son exámenes dificilísimos…

-Yo quiero ser auror! – dijo Sirius con entusiasmo

-Yo también! – se sumó James

-Y yo quiero ser diseñador de ropa! - exclamó el licántropo

-Y yo cocinero, así puedo comer muuucho – dijo Peter babeándose

-Ay wormtail, eres un cerdo! – le dijo Moony y todos rieron

Una vez que la clase terminó comenzaron a salir del aula pero la profesora McGonagall llamó a Moony:

-Lupin! Quédate un momento por favor.

-Te esperaremos en el Gran Salón – le dijo Sirius tras darle un corto besito en los labios.

-Está bien paddie

Moony se acercó al escritorio de la profesora.

-Lupin, no me he olvidado del castigo de esta tarde…y resulta que la profesora Felisha Zabini de Pociones necesita que alguien limpie los baños de las mazmorras.

-Ay noo fuchii! Profesora por favor! Todo menos eso! Me arruinaré las manos y las uñas! Aquí no hay manicuras! – chilló Moony indignado

-No ganarás nada discutiendo! Tendrás que hacerlo y listo!

-Y a la rubia tetona! A ella no la castigan?

-QUIÉN! – exclamó la profesora

-A Pamela Greengrass! Ella también se quitó la ropa…

-Greengrass deberá limpiar los baños también

-Bueno… al menos eso es justo!

-Tendré que limpiar baños junto a ese travesti descerebrado! – le contó Pamela a su amiga Sophie.

-Qué asco!

-Encima el maldito tiene a Sirius de su lado!

-Deja de pensar en Black… hay otros muchachos guapos en el colegio! – exclamó Sophie

-Cómo quien…? A ti te gusta alguien, confiésalo! – le dijo Pamela

-No!... bueno, no me gusta! Pero Severus Snape me parece lindo…

-Ese freak? Ay Sophie qué gustos!

-Pues al menos yo no ando tirándome de los pelos con una marica! – le replicó esta mordaz

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar Moony se dispuso a ir a cumplir con su castigo.

-oh esto será horrible, mis manitos quedarán horrendas! – exclamó el licántropo

-Amor… nada en ti es horrendo… si pudiera cumpliría este castigo por ti! Pero Mc Gonagall no me dejará…

-Lo sé paddie… - dijo Remus antes de irse.

El licántropo caminaba por el frío corredor que conducía a la mazmorra cuando de pronto tropezó.

-Qué demonios… - exclamó Moony hasta que vio un joven rubio que sonreía con sorna. – eres tú canalla!

Lucius Malfoy río.

-Así que te castigaron eh? Te lo mereces por puta marica!

-No me llames así bandido! Ahora me voy porque debo ir a limpiar los baños!

-Jajaj y eso es para lo único que sirves, ramera de mierda!

-Basta ya canalla! - chilló Moony y salió corriendo.

Moony entró en la mazmorra secándose las lágrimas. Pamela y Felisha ya estaban allí.

-Llegas tarde Lupin – dijo la profesora con sorna.

-No fue mi culpa! Lucius Malfoy me empujó y comenzó a humillarme! – exclamó Moony

-Deja de farfullar. Ya le dije a Greengrass lo que deben hacer: usarán estos trapos y baldes para limpiar los baños, y más vale que QUEDEN RELUCIENTES. Y por cierto, no usarán nada de magia.

La profesora salió de la habitación. "Esta será una larga tarde…" pensó Moony.


	19. El Secreto de Moony

Por fin el cap 19! y vaya que capitulo! He recibido muchos mensajes de fans de las alas del deseo pidiendome por la continuacion, he estado ocupada perdonenme ^^!

**EL SECRETO DE MOONY**

Moony y Pamela agarraron un trapo cada una y comenzaron a fregar con timidez el suelo del baño.

-oh qué asco! – exclamó el licántropo con repulsión mientras fregaba suavemente el azulejo

-Cállate idiota! Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa! – le espetó Pamela

-Cállate tú zorra! Eres tú la que está obsesionada con quitarme a Sirius!

-Jajaja no me hagas reír! Sirius era mío desde antes!

-Mentirosa!

-No me llames mentirosa, asqueroso travesti! Te voy a llenar la cara de arañazos!

Pamela se abalanzó sobre el licántropo y comenzó a tirarle rudamente del cabello.

-AAIIIAAA NOO! Suéltame canalla! – chilló Moony en llantos tratando de zafarse de las uñas afiladas de la rubia.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí!? – dijo la estricta voz de Felisha Zabini.

Pamela soltó rápidamente al licántropo, quien trató de acomodarse sus cabellos despeinados mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Por qué están haciendo tanto alboroto?

-Profesora, ella me atacó! – se apresuró a decir Moony

-No es cierto, Lupin empezó! – replicó Pamela

-No me interesa este cotorreo, más vale que dejen el baño limpio, y SIN CHISTAR! – espetó la bruja y se fue.

-Me hiciste daño zorra! – dijo el licántropo una vez que la profesora salió.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya llenado el rostro de moretones! – dijo la rubia tetona.

Moony y Pamela siguieron peleando como perros y gatos toda la tarde. Ya había anochecido. Moony se sentía algo mareado de tanto fregar. Ya eran las siete y media cuando Felisha apareció otra vez. Examinó el baño minuciosamente y dijo con frialdad:

-Han cumplido con el castigo… ahora fuera de mi vista!

Remus y Pamela subieron por las escaleras y luego tomaron pasillos diferentes.

-Qué suerte que se acabó, ya no aguantaba pasar un segundo más con una ramera travestida como tú! – espetó la rubia

-Cállate puta! – le contestó el licántropo.

Moony llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Apenas entró a su dormitorio se encontró con Sirius, quien se acercó rápidamente y lo tomo por la cadera.

-Lobito! Esa estúpida bruja te tuvo toda la tarde!

-Oh paddie, fue horrible, aún siento el horrible hedor de ese lugar! Y la rubia tetona me atacó! Creo que iré a darme una ducha…

-Quieres que me duche contigo XD? – preguntó Sirius pícaro

-Ahora no paddie, no me siento bien… - replicó Remus cansino

Remus se metió en el baño y Sirius se quedó perplejo. No era usual que Moony rechazara sus mimos. "¿Se estará acercando la luna llena?" pensó Sirius preocupado.

Moony disfrutó del agua que caía sobre su cuerpecito desnudo. Se enjabonó su suave piel, para librarla de la suciedad de las mazmorras y devolverle su usual aroma a lavanda. Se sentía cansado y mareado. "¿Qué me sucede?" se peguntaba el licántropo, "aún no es luna llena… no debería sentirme así, a menos que…"

Moony pareció darse cuenta de algo. "¿Debo decirle a paddie? Tengo miedo!"

El licántropo terminó de ducharse y perfumarse. Se vistió y volvió al dormitorio donde un Sirius dubitativo lo esperaba.

-Hueles muy bien… vamos a cenar?

-No tengo hambre paddie, creo que me quedaré aquí – replicó Moony con voz débil y se acostó en la cama.

Sirius se acercó y le dijo:

-Bueno, lobito, yo iré a comer y luego vuelvo

-Vale…

Sirius lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios que el licántropo correspondió.

-Te quiero paddie…

-Y yo a ti…

Una vez que Sirius se fue de la habitación, Moony tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, "Cenicienta", y comenzó a leer:

Tú no iras al baile, te quedarás aquí limpiando, cochina mugrosa! – Dijo la madrastra a Cenicienta.

Oh, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a mi príncipe azul… - suspiró Cenicienta

Eso no pasará ya que eres muy fea y nadie se fijaría en ti!

Moony se sentía muy identificado con la historia, él era Cenicienta y Pamela era la malvada madrastra que la maltrataba. Finalmente, el príncipe (Sirius) se fijaba en ella y su amor perduraba por siempre. Remus leyó por un rato hasta que quedó dormido.

Cuando Sirius volvió a la habitación vio con ternura al lobito que se había quedado dormido y lo cubrió con las mantas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-Eres una travesti asquerosa, envenenaste a Sirius para traerlo hacia ti! – le dijo cruelmente Pamela

- Eso no es cierto zorra! - replicó el licántropo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Claro que sí…Sirius jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, asqueroso licántropo!

- Basta ya perra!

Pamela se abalanzó para rasguñarlo, pero de pronto su contextura cambió. Ahora era Regulus.

Mmm…desde aquí se siente el olor a putita marica…ya se me para la polla… - dijo relamiéndose y acercándose a Moony

Cállate degenerado!

Remus corrió para escapar pero las fuertes manos de Regulus lo sujetaron por la cadera.

- Déjame ir canalla! – suplicaba Moony desesperado

- No tienes escapatoria! Te follaré tanto que no podrás sentarte en un mes jajajaja!

La cruel risa de Regulus se hizo cada vez más fuerte

Moony despertó, sudado y temblando de miedo por la horrenda pesadilla que acababa de tener. Ya había pasado la medianoche y todos estaban durmiendo. Aún alterado por la pesadilla, salió de su cama y se acercó a Sirius, quien dormía en la cama junto a la suya.

paddie… - susurró el licántropo

Sirius apenas abrió sus ojos.

paddie… tengo pesadillas, puedo dormir contigo? – suplicó el licántropo

Sirius le tomó la mano queriendo decir "sí", y el lobito aliviado se metió en la cama y se acurrucó junto a su novio. Sirius lo abrazó en señal de protección y ambos se durmieron una vez más.

-Moony… levántate!

Moony abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos color miel. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, junto a él.

-Vamos, Moony que llegaremos tarde a la clase de Herbología!

Era raro que ocurriera esto, ya que generalmente era al revés: Sirius era el remolón y Remus tenía que despertarlo para que no llegara tarde. Pero Moony no se sentía bien, y por eso no podía levantarse.

-Ve tú paddie… yo no me siento bien, me quedaré aquí…

Sirius miró a Moony con preocupación. Remus era muy responsable y nunca faltaba a clase.

-Qué te sucede amor… desde ayer que te ves débil y más pálido de lo usual…

-Oh no es nada, de veras, sólo cansancio…

Sirius le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y luego se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios que el licántropo recibió con gusto. "No sé si decírtelo paddie, no esperaba que esto sucediera…" pensaba Moony mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con la de su novio, acariciándose y dándose amor. Se separaron lentamente y Sirius dijo:

-No quieres que me quede contigo?

-No hace falta, amor… yo estaré bien… - dijo Moony aunque su vocecilla debilitada demostraba lo contrario.

Sirius salió de la habitación. Moony se debatía internamente: ¿debo contárselo? ¿qué dirá mi madre de esto? Primero debo consultarlo con Lily… ella siempre da buenos consejos…

-Estoy preocupado por monny – dijo Sirius con seriedad.

Los alumnos estaban en el invernadero, pero la profesora Sprout se había alejado así que los alumnos podían distraerse.

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó James

-Está muy débil… más de lo habitual, lo noto muy pálido, y hoy no quiso venir a clases, y ya sabes lo responsable que es…

-Es cierto, no es común en él.

-Anoche me pidió si podía dormir en mi cama porque tenía pesadillas, y cuando lo abracé noté que estaba temblando, pobrecito… - decía Sirius preocupado por su lobito.

Más tarde…

-oh Lily, no sé qué hacer! – decía el licántropo nervioso

-Pero Remsie es una noticia maravillosa! Yo creo que Sirius se pondrá muy contento…

-Tú dices? Y qué dirá mi madre!

-Tu madre se alegrará por ti! Y te ayudará, ella te ayudará, ya lo verás!

-Ojalá tengas, razón… bueno, llegó la hora de hacerlo, le diré todo a Sirius…

Sirius entró a la sala común y al no ver a Moony subió a la habitación. Entró y vio al licántropo que lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

-Lobito! Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… pero ahora debo contarte algo… - replicó Remus con nerviosismo

-Qué sucede? – preguntó un Sirius confundido

-Paddie… - comenzó a decir Moony pero se frenó.

-Vamos lobito… sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – dijo Sirius tratando de confortarlo.

Moony se armó de valor:

-paddie… estoy embarazado...


End file.
